Do Kyung Soo
by Kim Yoonhee
Summary: [Chap8]Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo. [GS!Kaisoo!slight Chanbaek, Kailu, Hunsoo, Hunhan, Sudo, Sulay]
1. Chapter 1

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Tok..tok..

"Nona, sudah saatnya anda bangun dan bersiap pergi sekolah."

Tampak seorang maid berusaha membangunkan sang 'nonanya' dari tidur cantiknya. Namun, sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Sang majikan sepertinya tak terganggu sedikitpun.

Sang maid menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai mengetuk pintu itu lagi, namun pergerakannya diinterupsi oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Biar aku saja."

"Ne, Nyona Besar." sahutnya dengan raut takut.

Segera saja ia membuka kamar itu dengan kunci serapnya. Melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang bernuansa pink itu dan berhenti tepat di depan ranjang yang terdapat sesosok gadis mungil yang tidur dengan nyaman.

Menyeringai sesaat, lalu terjadilah kekacauan yang luar biasa di dalam kamar itu.

"YAK! DO KYUNG SOOOO! IREONA PALLIWA!" teriak perempuan tua itu sambil memukulkan panci dengan tongkatnya. Itu kamar apa dapur? Kok ada panci ya?

"IGE MWOYA! SIAPA YANG BER-!" sekejap, mata kyungsoo yang sudah lebar makin ngotot keluar dari sarangnya melihat penampakan yang ada di depannya.

"H-hal-halmonie?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"NE, INI HALMONIE. KENAPA? KAU INGIN MEMECATKU JUGA SEPERTI PARA MAID YANG SUDAH KAU PECAT DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT? CEPAT MANDI DAN BERANGKAT KESEKOLAHMU SEKARANG. APA KAU INGIN MEMBUAT MASALAH LAGI DIHARI PERTAMAMU MASUK SMA HUH?!" sungut sang nenek.

"Ne ne ne. Tunggu sebentar ne?!" melas kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan kepada sang nenek.

"PALLI!" teriak sang nenek kembali. Ni nenek kuat amat teriak-teriak.

"Ye!"

Namun, tak seperti dugaan sang nenek, Kyungsoo malah asyik-asyikan berendam di air panas.

"Wah, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada berendam di air panas."

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 a.m. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda kyungsoo akan keluar dari kamar mandi. "ya Tuhan, aku bisa cepat mati kalau mengurus dia selama 2 bulan kedepan" gerutuan sang nenek.

"KYUNGSOO! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU INI!"

Cklek..

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobenya.

"Calm down, halmonie. Tak usah berteriak begitu. Nanti pita suara halmonie rusak dan tak bisa mengomeli kyungsoo lagi" ucap kyungsoo dengan watadosnya.

Sementara sang nenek hanya melongo melihat cucu keduanya.

"Halmonie tunggu dibawah" dengan frustasi sang nenek turun kebawah meninggalkan kyungsoo yang berteriak bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai sang nenek tercinta.

"Hati-hati ya nek. Awas jatuh dari tangga!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.30 a.m.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di Kirin High School, sekolah barunya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke gerbang sekolah itu.

Sepi. Itu kesan pertama yang dirasakannya disekolah ini.

Dia melangkah masuk kesekolah menuju kepapan pengumuman.

"Kelas X-F" gumamnya.

Kemudian dia beralih ke denah sekolah untuk melihat lokasi kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas X-F

"Annyeong semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku Kwon songsaenim. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan melewati masa orientasi sekolah selama 3 hari bersama para sunbae kalian. Jangan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ani, Kwon songsaenim" jawab murid serempak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ibu tinggal dulu ya? Selamat menikmati masa-masa mos kalian!" seru guru cantik itu.

"Ne songsaenim!" jawab mereka semangat.

Setelah guru itu pergi, tampak para siswa sibuk membicarakan sesuatu sampai kegiatan mereka terhenti dengan kedatangan para sunbae mereka kedalam kelas mereka.

"Halo semua! Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian di mos. Dan kami berempat adalah sunbae yang akan memandu kalian untuk melaksanakan acara ini. Sebelumnya, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing. Perkenalkan, saya Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI-A."

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Kim Jongin dari kelas XI-A."

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Xi Luhan dari kelas XII-B."

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Wu Yifan dari kelas XII-C. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Kris sunbae. Arraseo?" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun Kris, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tebar pesona -_-" ucap Luhan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya sweatdrop dan terkekeh pelan.

"Omona, mereka tampan sekali!" bisik beberapa siswi.

Keadaan kelas yang tidak kondusif, membuat Jongin menatap tajam kepada seluruh siswa didalam kelas. Dan sepertinya itu sukses. Keadaan kembali tenang.

Tiba-tiba aura kelas jadi mencekam. Jongin berdehem sebentar kemudian berkata, "Baiklah semua, ada beberapa peraturan selama mos ini. Jika ada yang melanggarnya, saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum kalian. Arraseo?"

"Ne, sunbae." jawab para siswa serempak.

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan peraturannya. Pertama, dilarang berbicara jika bukan saatnya untuk bicara atau istirahat. Kedua, dilarang berbicara informal kepada para sunbae selama mos. Dan yang ketiga, saya paling benci kepada orang yang tidak disiplin seperti tidak memakai atribut sekolah, pakaian tidak sesuai standar dan terlambat." tukas jongin serius.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

Tok..tok..tok..

Semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang siswi dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit berantakan, tidak memakai dasi dan rok sekolah setengah paha.

"Mian, aku terlambat" ucap siswi itu dengan wajah datar. Tak terlihat sama sekali kalau dia menyesal karena datang terlambat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia beranjak masuk ke dalam kelas, tak memperdulikan tatapan mengintimidasi para sunbae disana, kecuali satu orang.

"Hei kau! Berhenti" ucap jongin kepada siswi itu.

Siswi itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongin. "Wae?"

"Adakah alasan yang bagus untuk menjelaskan kepada kami alasan keterlambatanmu ini-" Jongin melirik sekilas kearah nametag siswi itu "-Kyungsoo?" jawabnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tadi aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Dan aku bangun jam 8 pagi" jawabnya dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya dengan Jongin.

"Cih, baru hari pertama kau sudah berbuat onar disekolah ini. Sudah jelas-jelas tertera di mading, MASUK SEKOLAH JAM 07.30. Dan jam berapa sekarang ini ha?!" tanyanya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Yak! Siapa memangnya kau membentak-bentak ku seperti itu-" kali ini gantian kyungsoo yang melirik nametag sunbaenya itu "-Kim Jongin"

"Yak! Sopan sekali kau memanggil namaku tanpa sunbae! Dasar hoobae kurang ajar kau!" bentak Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol heran melihat tingkah Jongin sekarang. Pasalnya, selama ia mengenal Jongin, ia tak pernah melihat Jongin meledak-ledak seperti ini apalagi sama yeoja. Dan dia tipe orang yang akan bicara jika itu penting.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengatai ku kurang ajar! Dasar sunbae tak tau diri!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau ingin diberi pelajaran ya? Sudah membuat kesalahan, tak tau meminta maaf" kali ini Jongin berkata sinis.

"Ok! Aku tak takut padamu. Ayo kita selesaikan ini secara jantan" tantang Kyungsoo. Dia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Bersiap untuk memukul Jongin tepat di wajah tampannya. Hanya berjarak 5 cm, pukulan itu tepat menghantam wajah Jongin. Tapi sayangnya, gerakan Kyungsoo telah terbaca oleh Jongin. Dia segera menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan memelintirnya kebelakang. Membuat posisi Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti sedang berpelukan, dengan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Mereka saling berpandangan lama, sampai kegiatan itu diinterupsi oleh Kris.

"Ekhem, Jongin. Bisakah kau lepaskan Kyungsoo. Kau tau, posisi kalian seperti hendak berciuman."

Mendengar perkataan Kris, Jongin langsung melepaskan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya jauh. mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

Kris kembali berdekhem untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta.

"Ekhem, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa duduk sekarang. Untuk hari ini kau bebas dari hukuman."

"Ne"

Dan Kris mulai membacakan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa oleh para hoobae mereka besok dan lusa.

Namun, masalah tadi sepertinya masih menyisakan dendam diantara kedua insan itu. Terbukti dari mereka yang terus melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

'Awas saja kau Kim Jongin. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu' tekad Kyungsoo dalam hati.

'Lihat saja kau Kyungsoo. Setelah ini aku jamin kau tak akan melewati hari-harimu dengan indah' begitu pula dengan Jongin yang berjanji dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 p.m. Artinya seluruh siswa baik para sunbae dan hoobae dipersilakan untuk pulang.

"Wah, lelah sekali ya. Baru hari pertama mos saja sudah selelah. Bagaimana dengan besok ya?" tanya Baekhyun -teman sebangku Kyungsoo- kepada Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia sibuk membereskan tasnya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

'Cerewet sekali sih yeoja ini' batin Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja? Aku seperti berbicara sendiri" gerutu Baekhyun sebal.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau diam saja? Aku tak suka bersama orang yang cerewet" jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melongo kemudian tersenyum manis. "Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku bicara kepadamu, kau membalas perkataanku. Yeay!" baekhyun berteriak bahagia dan itu membuat kyungsoo menganga lebar. Bukankah seharusnya ia marah kepada Kyungsoo karena berkata kasar.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita resmi berteman" teriak Baekhyun dan segera berhambur kepelukan Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan erat.

"IGE MWOYA?!" teriak Kyungsoo. Dia paling tak suka ada orang yang memeluknya kecuali neneknya.

Kyungsoo segera menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi, perlakuan kasar Kyungsoo tak membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kajja, kita keluar" ajak Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Aku mau sendiri saja" jawab Kyungsoo galak.

"Yasudah, aku duluan ya. Lain kali kita pulang sama ya! Annyeong kaseyo Kyungie-ya!" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Ck, dasar yeoja" gumam Kyungsoo. Loh, emangnya situ bukan cewek?

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Saat menuju tangga, dia berpapasan dengan namja yang paling dibencinya, Kim Jongin. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh dan menyeringai. Berjalan saling mendekati hingga jarak 2 langkah.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan kira urusan kita sudah selesai. Aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup tenang selama kau bersekolah disini" kecam Jongin.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya Kim Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan cepat, Kyungsoo memukul perut Jongin. Tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya sudah terbaca oleh Jongin. Jongin berhasil menangkap tangan Kyungsoo. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah gagal dalam berkelahi dengan siapapun. Tapi ini..

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku dengan mudah mengetahui kau akan menyerangku. Itu mudah, aku cukup melihat gerakan matamu. Jika kau hendak menyerang, kau akan mencari titik kelemahan lawanmu dan kau akan terfokus ke titik itu. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kau akan langsung meninjunya dengan kuat."

"K-kau, bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu? Kita kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya ataupun berkelahi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya dan menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding.

"Kau, jika ingin menantangku dalam hal berkelahi, lebih baik kau tingkatkan dulu ilmu karatemu. Kau masih payah dalam hal berkelahi, apalagi melawanku." Jongin segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo setelah berkata seperti itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih merespon kata-kata Jongin mengingat Kyungsoo sedikit -lebih tepatnya memang- lemot atau istilahnya oon alias bodoh.

Namun Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

A/N : Hai reader (sok punya reader) yoonhee balik lagi nih bawa FF baru. Gimana? Menarik kagak? Kalau menarik tolong kasih komen kalian dikotak review. Kalo menurut readersnim menarik, aku bakalan lanjutin nih FF. kalo gak ;( huhuhu… terpaksa author hapus dari FFn. Kajja review ne?

Oh ya yoonhe mau curcol dikit boleh? Sebelum nih FF kan ada FF pertama yang di post. Yoonhee galau deh. Menurut reader tu FF hapus aja apa gak? Soalnya pas update chapter dua, kagak ada yang review. Sakit hati adek bang. Huwee… gak tau deh karna apa. Apa karna ceritanya kurang menarik yaa? Tapi kok viewers banyak banget? Tolong kasih pendapatnya ya readers.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous chapter

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya dan menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding.

"Kau, jika ingin menantangku dalam hal berkelahi, lebih baik kau tingkatkan dulu ilmu karatemu. Kau masih payah dalam hal berkelahi, apalagi melawanku."

Jongin segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo setelah berkata seperti itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih merespon kata-kata Jongin mengingat Kyungsoo sedikit -lebih tepatnya memang- lemot atau istilahnya oon alias bodoh.

Namun Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi.

Chapter 2

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Karena terlalu lelah, jadilah dia tidur dengan keadaan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan tas ranselnya.

"YAK KYUNGSOO YA! MANDI DULU BARU TIDUR. DASAR YEOJA PEMALAS." sang nenek ternyata masuk kedalam kamar cucu 'tercintanya' dan terkejut melihat kelakuannya yang seperti ini. Jadilah nenek memarahi Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ni nenek hobi banget teriak-teriak?

Usaha nenek sia-sia. Kyungsoo tampak nyaman dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"KALAU KAU TAK MAU BANGUN AKAN HALMONIE MANDIKAN DISINI SEKARANG JUGA!" ancam sang nenek.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Dia tetap melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman, tak terusik dengan sang nenek.

Nenek pergi ke kamar mandi Kyungsoo dan kembali membawa seember penuh air. "Jika kau tak bangun juga, akan aku siramkan ini ke wajahmu."

"Hana"

"Dul"

"Se-"

"Iya Halmonie. Kyungsoo sudah bangun kok" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Namun...

Byurr…

Terdengar suara air yang dibuang. Jelas pelakunya adalah sang nenek. Rupanya sang nenek benar-benar murka melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun Halmonie. Kenapa Kyungsoo disiram? Kyungsoo kan sudah bangun." tanyanya dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Karena kau suka sekali mempermainkan orang tua ini. Jadi ini adalah hukuman dariku karena telah membuat Halmonie teriak-teriak seharian ini." jawab Halmonie bersungut-sungut.

"Halmonie tak sayang Kyungsoo lagi. Biasanya kalau Kyungsoo nakal, Halmonie akan memakluminya. Kyungsoo benci nenek. Huee" ucap Kyungsoo 'sedih' dan diakhiri dengan 'tangisanya'.

Nenek jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo adalah cucu kesayangannya.

"Sudah Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis lagi ne? Siapa bilang Halmonie tak sayang Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo taukan kalau Kyungsoo lah yang paling Halmonie sayang. Cup cup cup" bujuk nenek.

"Bener nek? Wah kalau begitu Kyungsoo gak jadi deh benci Halmonie karena Halmonie adalah orang yang paling Kyungsoo sayang. Kyungsoo kan cucu pertama Halmonie. Jadi sudah sepantasnya Kyungsoo lah yang paling Halmonie sayang" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"I-iya Kyungsoo. Ka-kau adalah cucu yang paling Halmonie sayang" jawab Halmonie dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dan..gugup?

"Wae? Ada yang salah? Kenapa Halmonie terlihat gugup?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniya. Pokoknya jangan menangis lagi ne? Halmonie tunggu dibawah. Kita makan malam bersama. Tapi, jangan lupa mandi ya?"

"Siap bos!" ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

Sepeninggal Halmonie, Kyungsoo berteriak bahagia. "Yes! Lagi-lagi Halmonie tertipu. Wa hahaha."

Ternyata, Halmonie ada dibalik pintu mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak bahagia. "KYUNGSOOOO!" teriak Halmonie dari luar.

"Kabur" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya akan dibuka. Dasar cucu kurang ajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mengganggu sang nenek, Kyungsoo keluar rumah untuk menyegarkan badannya. #kok menyegarkan badan malam-malam ya?

Kyungsoo berjalan disekitar taman rumahnya. "Bosan" gumamnya pelan. Dia pun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Berjalan disekitar komplek rumahnya.

Baru satu langkah dia keluar dari gerbang, ada sebuah suara yang mengganggunya.

"Oi!" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Seketika, bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. Dia paling anti yang namanya Hantu. Ternyata Kyungsoo penakut juga ya?

"KYAA! Hantu!" teriaknya tanpa berani menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ck! Aku bukan hantu babbo!" ucap suara dibelakangnya. Mendengar suara yang familiar dari belakangnya, Kyungsoo menoleh untuk memastikan. Seketika, wajahnya yang tadi sarat akan ketakutan langsung berubah menjadi datar sedater-datarnya.

"Hai chagi" seru suara namja itu dengan senyum menawannya.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Kris oppa" sahut Kyungsoo datar. "Apa maumu?"

"Hei, jangan ketus gitu dong yeobo, nanti tidak imut lagi" goda Kris –namja tadi– sambil mencubit hidungnya pelan. "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam?"

"Ani oppa. Aku hanya bosan. Jadilah aku ingin sedikit menyegarkan badan"

"Hah? Menyegarkan badan? Kau mau jogging? Malam-malam begini Kyung?" tanya Kris dengan muka herannya. Hanya sekedar meyakinkannya bahwa tetangganya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri masih waras.

"Ya tidaklah pabbo! Aku masih waras" jawab Kyungsoo sebal disertai memukul kepala Kris ringan.

"Oh" gumam Kris singkat.

"Semenjak kau kelas 3 JHS hingga sekarang, kau tak pernah lagi datang kerumahku. Sombong sekali kau Kyung" ucap Kris setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Benar juga ya. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu. Kan hanya '5 langkah' oppa" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya.

Sekedar informasi. Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah bertegangga selama 13 tahun, sejak Kyungsoo dan Appanya pindah kerumah nenek ketika umur Kyungsoo baru 3 tahun. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka sangat dekat walau berbeda keturunan. Kris yang merupakan anak tunggal merasa kesepian jadi dia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Sementara Kyungsoo, selama yang ia tau bahwa ia juga anak tunggal. Jadilah Kyungsoo menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya. Semenjak Kyungsoo dan Appanya pindah kerumah Halmonie, rumah beserta asetnya telah dipindahtangan ke Appanya Kyungsoo. Jadi sang nenek memutuskan untuk pindah ke kediamannya di Jepang. Dan baru berkunjung lagi kerumah ini karena Appanya Kyungsoo sedang mengurus 'perusahaannya' di Jepang.

Mereka pergi ke taman dikomplek yang dekat dengan rumah Kyungsoo dan duduk disana. Setelah hening cukup lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Oh ya tentang sekolah. Btw, aku kan satu sekolah dengan mu. Apa kau mengenal orang yang tadi memarahiku disekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu Jongin? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia hoobae yang paling sopan dan disiplin yang pernah aku kenal. Dan aku juga sudah mengenalnya lama. Kebetulan dia adalah hoobae ku di JHS dan di OSIS. Wae?"

"Ani oppa. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka dengannya, ah ani, lebih tepatnya membencinya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Waeyo Kyung? Dia orang yang baik. Mungkin karena kau belum mengenalnya saja. Kau tau, dia itu juara satu paralel selama ini. Dan kurasa, dia tertarik padamu" ucap Kris santai.

"Cih, apanya yang baik. Dia terlihat begitu sangar dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Dan satu hal, aku membencinya. Aku berjanji akan menonjoknya tepat di wajahnya" ucap Kyungsoo berapi-api dan tertawa evil setelahnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan memukulnya. Kurasa, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan menyukainya dikemudian hari. Aku yakin itu" jawab Kris dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku cocok dengannya? Yang benar saja. Aku tak akan menyukainya. Yang ada oppa yang menyukainya kelak. Kan dari tadi oppa yang terus saja memujinya" jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Kris beranjak dari posisinya. Dia hendak pergi dari bangku taman itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo yang sukses membuatnya marah besar ke oppanya.

"Hati-hati loh Kyung. Mungkin saat ini kau membencinya. Tapi, kau tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi esok. Bisa saja kau berbalik mencintainya. Karena, ketika kau membenci seseorang, otomatis, kau akan terus memikirkannya dan tanpa sadar kau mulai menyukainya. Ada orang bilang bahwa 'benci' itu singkatan dari 'benar-benar cinta'" setelah mengucapkannya, tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi Kris pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"YAK! UNGKAPAN MACAM APA ITU KRIS! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang. Membuat Kris tersenyum bahagia karena telah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo jengkel. Itulah akibatnya jika terus mengganggu nenekmu Kyungsoo. haha #ketawaevilbarengkai

Setelah meneriakkan itu, Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejar Kris ingin membalas perkataan konyolnya dengan pukulan. Mendengar suara langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang kian cepat, Kris juga ikut-ikutan berlari menghindar dari Kyungsoo. jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran disekitar area komplek di malam yang dingin dan sepi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, 3 hari sudah berlalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo akan memulai kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah.

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan bangun terlambat dan datang kesekolah jam 09.00 a.m. Bahkan, semua guru sudah mengenal Kyungsoo. Wah betapa terkenalnya Kyungsoo di sekolah padahal baru 3 hari Kyungsoo bersekolah disini.

"Terlambat lagi miss late?" tanya satpam penjaga gerbang. 'Miss late' adalah julukannya di sekolah barunya ini dikalangan para Guru dan pegawai sekolah.

"Ne. Tentu saja Ahjusshi" ucap Kyungsoo bangga.

"Ckckck" sang satpam hanya berdecak melihat murid yang satu ini.

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan gerbang dan beralih menuju lorong sekolah. Tapi saat perjalanan menuju tangga, dia bertemu dengan guru kesiswaan. Kyungsoo di cegat untuk masuk kekelas.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu datang jam segini?" tanya guru itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap tajam sang guru membuat sang guru marah.

"Kau, berani-beraninya menatapku seperti itu. Ikut aku" sang guru menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Ruangan itu bernama 'Diclipine Room'. Segera saja sang guru masuk. Begitu masuk, Kyungsoo mendapati seorang pria menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Ketika melihat wajahnya, Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah dingin.

"Kim Jongin, aku percayakan dia kepadamu" ucap sang guru dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua insan saling menatap penuh kebencian.

"Silakan duduk" ucap Jongin dingin.

Sekilas info, tadi Kris sudah mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah murid yang sopan dan disiplin kan? Ya. Jongin dipercaya oleh guru dan para pengurus OSIS untuk menjadi ketua kedisiplinan. Dan satu lagi, mengingat dia sudah cukup pintar dalam hal pelajaran, jadilah Jongin memiliki satu hari bebas untuk menjaga dan menghukum para siswa yang berhubungan dengan kedisiplinan. Dan hari itu tepat hari ini, hari Jongin untuk bebas memantau para siswa dan bebas menghukum para siswa yang melanggar aturan. Tapi agaknya, Jongin tak menggunakan jabatannya dengan sesuka hatinya untuk menindas orang. Karena Jongin cinta keadilan. Dia akan mengukum orang yang bersalah.

Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk dihadapan Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada sinis.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya balik.

"Ani" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Kau sudah 4 kali berturut-turut datang terlambat ditambah lagi perlakuan tidak sopanmu terhadap guru" jelas Jongin.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?"

"Karena Jung songsaenim telah mempercayakan kau kepadaku, jadi aku berhak menghukummu. Sekarang ikut aku." ucap Jongin seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hukuman yang tepat untukmu adalah membersihkan lapangan indoor basket ini." ucap Jongin ketika mereka sampai di ruangan yang luas ini.

"Ige mwoya? Neo micheoseo? Kau menyuruhku membersihkan lapangan sebesar ini sendirian?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas kau dapat dari kesalahanmu" ucap Jongin santai.

"Aku tidak mau" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu. Yang jelas aku akan mengurungmu disini sampai lapangan ini bersih."

"Baiklah. Aku mau membersihkan ini tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mau berkelahi denganku. Jika aku kalah, aku akan membersihkan ini. Tapi, jika kau kalah, kau yang harus membersihkan ini. Eotteokkeh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pedenya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati."

Kyungsoo mulai memasang kuda-kudanya dan dengan cepat menendang kepala jongin yang sukses membuat Jongin tersungkur kebawah.

"Wah, mudah sekali menendangmu" ucap Kyungsoo disertai dengan seringainya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menyeleding kaki Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk.

"Aww" ringis Kyungsoo memegangi pantatnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat senang Kyungsoo. Sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari bahwa tadi aku berpura-pura terkena seranganmu" ucap Jongin sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menyambut tangan Jongin. Tapi, dengan cepat kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin dengan kuat dan menendangnya tepat di perutnya membuat Jongin terpental ke atas dan terguling.

"Bermain licik rupanya" sinis Jongin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama bangkit dan Kyungsoo lah yang duluan menyerang. Dia berlari kearah Jongin dan melompat. Mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan menjambak rambut Jongin dengan kuat.

"Hiat! Rasakan ini!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin meronta, tapi tak berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" teriak Jongin sambil menutup mata.

Jongin berusaha mendorong Kyungsoo dan tanpa sengaja, jongin mendorong Kyungsoo tepat di kedua dadanya.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan kedua dadanya diremas Jongin berteriak kencang dan melompat kebelakang.

Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Karena dia tanpa sengaja mendorongnya di bagian itu.

"Yak! Kurang ajar kau Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dadanya.

"Aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Lagian salah kau sendiri, kenapa bermain curang" tegas Jongin.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi dan beranjak ke sudut ruangan mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan lapangan dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan dilantai itu.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Arghh..." racau Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Hei, lapangan ini tak akan bersih jika kerjaanmu hanya meracau tak jelas" ucap Jongin dengan sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah absurd Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang sudah duduk di tribun penonton dengan tatapan marah. "DIAM SAJA KAU KIM JONGINNN!"

"WA HAHAHA!" tawa Jongin menggema satu ruangan.

Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan lapangan. Membersihkannya dengan marah sehingga kembali membuat Jongin tertawa bebas.

"Kyungsoo, kau tak usah membersihkannya dengan kuat. Nanti gagang pelnya patah pula" tukas Jongin disela-sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya sementara Jongin sibuk memperhatikannya dari kursi penonton sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Jongin tersenyum hanya karena melihat Kyungsoo mengepel? Padahal dia terkenal dengan imagenya yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum apalagi tertawa seperti tadi.

Mengingat itu, Jongin langsung memasang wajah dinginnya dan mulai memarahi Kyungsoo lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo ya! Disana belum mengkilap. Bersihkan lagi."

Kyungsoo menurutinya dan mengepel dibagian yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Hei, itu airnya sudah kotor, ganti yang baru."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. Dia mengambil ember itu dan mengganti airnya dengan yang baru.

Lalu, ia mencelupkan ujung pel itu dan mengangkatnya keluar dari ember tanpa memerasnya lebih dulu membuat air dari ember itu meluber.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Bisa kerja tidak sih?!" marah Jongin.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak diam. Dia mencampakkan gagang pel itu dengan kuat dan berkacak pinggang.

"Yak! Kau hanya bisa menyuruh dan memarahiku. Kalau tau aku payah, kenapa kau tak membantuku hah?!" teriak Kyungsoo lantang.

"Itu kan hukumanmu. Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Ish, menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menendang ember itu dan...

Brukk...

Kyungsoo terpeleset.

"Aww..." ringis Kyungsoo memegangi pantatnya. Ia terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Wa hahaha" dan itu sukses membuat Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Haha, selain kau tomboy, ternyata kau penyuka pink ya" ucap Jongin disela-sela tawanya.

"MWO?!" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Lihatlah, celana dalammu warna pink" ucap Jongin seraya menunjuk celana dalam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat arah tunjuk Jongin dan terkejut melihatnya. Langsung saja Kyungsoo berdiri dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu.

"Yak, dasar yadong!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Dia segera berlari kearah Jongin hendak memukulnya. Namun naas, saat ia berlari, dia tersandung kursi penonton dan kembali jatuh dengan wajah mencium bangku penonton.

Ledak sudah tawa seorang Kim Jongin. Dia bahkan tak bisa menahannya, hingga dia merasakan perutnya sakit akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"KIM JONGINN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, sungguh melelahkan hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jongin sialan itu!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket itu dan menuju kelasnya. Tentunya setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyungie-ya? Kenapa baru masuk ke kelas jam 11?" tanya yeoja disampingnya yang merupakan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau diam saja. Siapa bilang kau berhak untuk berbicara kepadaku" jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Aku kan sahabatmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sejak kapan kita bersahabat? Berteman saja tidak."

"Sejak 3 hari yang lalu kita berteman dan hari ini kita resmi bersahabat. Horee!" jelas Baekhyun disertai dengan tawanya yang khas.

"-_-" Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru masuk dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar di kelas X–F.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling benci dengan yang namanya belajar. Menurutnya, lebih baik dia menghadapi 1000 preman dari pada harus belajar. Jadilah Kyungsoo sekarang melamun tak mendengarkan gurunya menerangkan pelajaran.

"Anak-anak, catat dulu yang sudah bapak terangkan. Setelah selesai, saya akan melanjutkannya lagi." ucap Min songsaenim kepada murid-muridnya.

"Ne songsaenim" jawab murid serempak kecuali Kyungsoo.

Tampak semua murid sibuk mencatat. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sibuk menatap ke jendela melihat anak kelas 2 sedang berolah raga. Matanya menyapu lapangan itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat orang yang paling dibencinya. Seperti kontak batin, orang yang dilihatnya menatap balik Kyungsoo. Segera saja Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak sang guru kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ne saem? Waeyo?" tanyanya santai.

"Kenapa kau tak mencatat?" tanya sang guru yang mulai geram melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Malas Pak."

Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo sukses membuat sang guru naik pitam.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu didepan gurumu. Bahkan Jongin saja murid terpintar disini tak pernah berkata seperti itu!" jawab sang guru marah.

"Kenapa harus menyebut nama si brengsek itu sih? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"KAU! DASAR MURID KURANG AJAR! PERGI DARI KELASKU SEKARNG JUGA!" teriak sang guru.

"Ini kan bukan kelas bapak. Memangnya bapak pendiri sekolah ini?!"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI DAN KELILING LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 10X!"

"Andwae!" tolak Kyungsoo. #berani amat ni anak ngelawan guru

Sang guru menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya kasar. Menyeretnya ke bawah ke lapangan olahraga.

"CEPAT KAU LARI KELILING LAPANGAN ATAU KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENSKORSMU SELAMA SEBULAN!" teriak guru itu lagi.

Teriakan guru itu sukses menyita perhatian para murid yang sedang melakukan olahraga. Bahkan guru olahraga yang sedang memberikan intruksi kepada murid kelasnya berhenti mengoceh. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya seorang Min songsaenim marah selama 7 tahun ia mengajar. Luar biasa Kyungsoo.

'Kalau aku di skors selama sebulan dan sampai ketahuan oleh Halmonie, bisa-bisa aku dikirimnya ke ujung dunia. Mati aku' batin Kyungsoo sambil menepok jidatnya.

"KAU TAK MAU MENURUTINYA? BAIKLAH KAU DI SKORS SELAMA SEBULAN!"

"ANDWAE!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku akan lari."

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo lari keliling lapangan mengitari luasnya lapangan sekolah itu ditambah cuaca yang cukup terik mengingat ini tengah hari.

"Hah! Kenapa lapangannya lebar sekali?" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Sementara, para sunbae tertawa melihat Kyungsoo dihukum. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kebetulan dia sedang patroli(?) dilapangan dan melihat kelasnya sedang jam olahraga.

Dia tertawa puas melihat Kyungsoo lari keliling lapangan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah pikirnya.

Jongin yang tertawa membuat semua teman-teman sekelasnya terdiam terutama Chanyeol.

"Hei Kkamjjong, sejak kapan kau 'bisa' tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

"Haha, aku bahagia melihat dia seperti itu. Sungguh lucu" jawabnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kim Jongin mulai tertarik kepada hoobaenya itu? Ciee.." goda Chanyeol.

Seketika, Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa. Lalu pergi dari kelas XI-A. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tak berani melanjutkan aksinya menggoda Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai reader, Selamat Tahun Baru ! ^^ #teriakhebohbarengmemberEXO

Yoonhee balik nih bawak chap 2. Gimana? Seru ataukah gaje. Kalo gaje udah pasti ya haha. Maaf ya, Yoonhee gak bisa fast update dikarenakan suatu hal. Oh ya, yang minta Hunsoo moment, Yoonhee minta maaf yak arena sehun bakalan agak lama munculnya. Jadi ditunggu ya. Makasih banyak yang udah sempetin review, favorite dan follow. Jeongmal gamsahamnida yeorobun #bowbarengsooman. Tolong kasih lagi review kalian supaya Yoonhee jadi semangat nulisnya. Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin nih FF. So, readers yang baik hatinya tolong kasih kritik saran dan komentar kalian lagi ya. Itu sangat berguna buat Yoonhee yang masih baru di dunia per-ff-an.

Yoonhee gak terlalu suka kalau dipanggil author. Karena, aku masih baru dalam hal menulis. Rasanya kurang pantas gitu kalo dipanggil author. Aku yeoja line 98, jadi terserah readersnim mau panggil apa.

Last, Sayonara! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do Kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous chapter

"Hah! Kenapa lapangannya lebar sekali?" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Sementara, para sunbae tertawa melihat Kyungsoo dihukum. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kebetulan dia sedang patroli(?) dilapangan dan melihat kelasnya sedang jam olahraga.

Dia tertawa puas melihat Kyungsoo lari keliling lapangan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah pikirnya.

Jongin yang tertawa membuat semua teman-teman sekelasnya terdiam terutama Chanyeol.

"Hei Kkamjjong, sejak kapan kau 'bisa' tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

"Haha, aku bahagia melihat dia seperti itu. Sungguh lucu" jawabnya disela-sela tawanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kim Jongin mulai tertarik kepada hoobaenya itu? Ciee.." goda Chanyeol.

Seketika, Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa. Lalu pergi dari kelas XI-A. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tak berani melanjutkan aksinya menggoda Jongin.

Chapter 3

"Hah hah hah hah" Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia telah selesai melaksanakan hukumannya berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10x.

Kyungsoo terbaring telentang menantang teriknya sinar matahari. Dia tak peduli dengan kulit wajahnya yang akan hitam atau terkena kanker kulit. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo tak tahu akan hal itu dan yang dipikirkannya hanya istirahat.

Hampir saja ia terlelap dibawah sinar matahari ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget merasakan sesuatu yang dingin diwajahnya dan segera membuka matanya.

Hitam. Itulah hal pertama yang ia dapat ketika membuka matanya. Mungkinkah itu..

"WAHH! IBLIS HITAM! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" Teriaknya dengan nada 3 oktaf.

Sedetik kemudian, dia sadar yang didepannya ini bukan iblis hitam, tapi manusia hitam.

"Eoh, mesum. Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi lucu. Itu adalah kebiasaannya ketika baru bangun tidur. Dia akan mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu, seperti sekarang ini. Matanya yang bulat berbinar lucu dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

Seketika ia sadar. Dia langsung memasang wajah datarnya dan beranjak duduk. Dan Jongin juga ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Untungnya lapangan sudah sepi, jadi Jongin tak akan diejek teman-temannya lagi, terutama Chanyeol.

Jongin menyodorkan sebotol pocari sweat -promosi- dingin. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tau kau lelah dan ion didalam tubuhmu berkurang. Jadi kusarankan kau untuk meminum ini untuk mengganti ion tubuhnya yang hilang" ucap Jongin seraya menyodorkan botol pocari sweat -promosi iklan- nya lagi.

"Shireo. Kau pasti sudah mencampurkan sesuatu kedalam minuman itu kan? Kau kira aku tak tau dengan rencana licikmu. Cih!"

Jongin mengurungkan niat baiknya. Dia membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan meminumnya membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan dahaga.

Kyungsoo tak tahan. Ia mengambil secara paksa minuman yang Jongin berikan kepadanya –tadi– dan meneguknya sampai tetes terakhir.

"Hah, leganya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegangi lehernya.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo meminumnya sampai habis, Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bingung.

'Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali tingkahnya?' batin Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing dan segera bangkit dari posisinya menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Kyungsoo. Kudengar kau suka sekali berkelahi ya?" tanya seorang murid namja kelas 3 kepada Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang berjalan sendirian di gang sepi dekat sekolahnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada 3 orang namja di depannya.

Orang yang berada disamping kiri orang pertama yang berbicara berdecih.

"Apa? Kau tak mengenalnya? Bahkan semut saja tau dia siapa" ucapnya meremehkan.

"Memangnya kau bisa berbicara kepada semut? Dasar gila" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Kali ini yang berbicara adalah orang yang berada di samping kanannya. Dia tertawa meremehkan.

"Eh kau bodoh apa tolol? Itu merupakan perumpamaannya idiot. Apa kau tak pernah belajar ya?"

"Emang" jawab kyungsoo santai. #gubrak.

"Sudahlah bos, tak usah berbicara kepadanya, nanti kita ikutan gila" ucap orang yang berada di samping kirinya yang merupakan anak buahnya, begitu pula dengan orang yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Eh goblok, yang bicara padanya siapa? Kan kalian berdua. Dasar tolol" ejek sang bos.

Sementara Kyungsoo terlihat jengah melihat percakapan orang yang berada didepannya.

"Hei, kalian kalau mau bertengkar tidak usah didepanku. Tidak penting babbo"

Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat ketiga orang didepannya menatapnya seperti ingin membunuh.

"KURANG AJAR KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU BABBO!" marah sang bos.

"Kalian berdua, hajar dia" titah sang bos.

"Baik bos!" kedua anak buahnya menjawab serempak dan berhambur ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Terima ini!" Teriak keduanya.

Secara bersamaan, mereka melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kyungsoo dan..

Pukk..

"Aww" ringis kedua anak buahnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo menunduk menyebabkan mereka berdua saling memukul.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau menyerang disaat yang sama dengan ku" teriak anak buahnya yang satu.

"Kau yang bodoh. Kenapa kau menyerang di tempat yang sama denganku" teriak yang satunya lagi.

"Diam kalian!" bentak Kyungsoo kepada kedua orang itu sambil mengantukkan kedua kepala mereka dengan kuat.

"Huee! Appoyo. Eomma!" racau kedua namja tadi sembari beringsut pergi ke belakang bosnya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti Kyungsoo. Akan aku balas kau nanti" teriak sang bos sambil membopong kedua anak buahnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiat! Rasakan ini!" Kyungsoo berlari ke arah namja tadi dan menendangnya tepat di titik tersensitifnya.

"YAUWW! EOMMA. TOLONG AKU!" teriak bos mereka kesakitan.

Dan Kyungsoo segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak perkelahian antara Kyungsoo, yeoja kelas X-F mengalahkan tiga siswa kelas XII-E yang -katanya- terkenal dengan akreditasinya yang tinggi dalam hal berkelahi membuat Kyungsoo dikenal oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah Kirin High School. Dan selama sebulan itu juga, setiap pulang Kyungsoo akan berhadapan dengan calon-calon preman sekolah, baik itu kelas X, XI, maupun kelas XII. Dan tentu saja, perkelahian dimenangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai wanita iblis yang turun dari neraka ke bumi untuk menghajar para preman sekolah. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah anggapan para siswa. Banyak yang bersyukur kehadiran Kyungsoo karena banyak dari preman sekolah itu tak lagi banyak membuat onar di sekolah. Tapi, semakin banyak yang suka dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo, terutama kaum yang tertindas, semakin banyak pula orang yang ingin menghajarnya bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

03.00 p.m

Teng..teng..teng...

Semua siswa sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka yang digunakan untuk belajar tadi, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sibuk dengan dunia mayanya yang indah sehingga ia enggan untuk terbangun.

"Kyungsoo, ireona. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang" Baekhyun mengguncang pelan yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

Tak ada respon. Baekhyun kembali mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo agar ia terbangun dari 'bocan' alias 'bobo cantik'.

Memang dasarnya Kyungsoo jika sudah tidur akan sangat susah untuk membangunkannya. Dia seperti mayat jika sedang tertidur.

"Kyungsoo ya, apa kau mau tidur disitu seharian?" tanya Baekhyun lembut yang pasti tak akan mendapat jawaban.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu kyungsoo sampai ia bangun sementara supirnya sudah menunggu. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka membuat seseorang menunggu untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne? Annyeong.." dan Baekhyun dengan berat hati meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap bingung dengan keadaan kelas yang sudah kosong melompong. Ketika ia melihat ke jendela, ia melihat berkas cahaya oranye menyapa wajah Kyungsoo.

Ia melirik sekilas jam arlojinya. 'pukul 04.10 p.m'.

Dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat hendak menutup pintu, terdengar suara gesekan meja didalam kelas.

Segera ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu. Ingatkan kalau Kyungsoo itu penakut?

Tepat dugaan Kyungsoo, mobil jemputannya masih menunggu sang majikan dengan setia di luar gerbang sekolah.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Sebegitu takutnya kah kau Kyungsoo?

"Haah" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. "Ada apa nona?" tanya sang pengawal pribadi.

"Aniyo" dan selanjutnya hening. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo sibuk memperhatikan jalan raya. Tiba-tiba mata bulatnya menangkap sesuatu.

"Ahjusshi, tolong menepi. Aku ingin turun disini."

Tanpa banyak tanya, sang pengawal langsung menepi. Kyungsoo segera turun dari mobil.

"Ahjusshi, jika Halmonie bertanya, katakan saja aku pergi berkunjung kerumah teman" ucap Kyungsoo dan pergi dari mobil alphard itu.

"Sudah sebulan aku tak kesini sejak aku masuk sekolah itu dan bertemu si hitam Jongin" Kyungsoo bermonolog ria sambil melangkah mendekati tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus menyebut nama si yadong itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mungkin sama angin yang berlalu atau rumput yang bergoyang. Eh?

"Aish jinjja. Bisa-bisanya" Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala dan melangkah masuk ke bangunan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Konichiwa!" seru seorang pria dengan baju seragam khas karate.

"Konichiwa sensei!" jawab orang yang ada diruangan itu. Mereka juga menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan si pria, tapi bedanya warna sabuk yang mereka gunakan. Sang pria yang merupakan pelatih mereka menggunakan sabuk berwarna hitam sedangkan yang lainnya memakai sabuk berwarna kuning. Namun, ada satu yang memakai sabuk berwarna biru. Dia tampak bertapa di sudut ruangan dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari teknik baru. Kalian akan mempelajari tendangan-"

Ucapan sang pelatih terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang latihan. Dengan tidak sopannya, ia masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"-tornado. Selama proses latihan, kalian akan dipandu dengan beberapa asisten saya. Ada pertanyaan?" tampak sang pelatih tak menghiraukan kehadiran seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu mengacungkan tangannya setelah ia bergabung dengan para murid -yang juga teman seperguruannya karena menggunakan sabuk yang sama- yang membuat lingkaran mengelilingi sang pelatih.

"Tidak ada Tatsumi sensei." jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan memulai la-"

Ucapan sang sensei lagi-lagi terpotong oleh orang itu lagi.

"Yak! Pelatih aku kan mengacungkan tangan? Kenapa di abaikan?" kesalnya.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama kau tak mengikuti latihan? Dengan seenaknya saja kau datang setelah sebulan tak mengikuti latihanku." Akhirnya sang pelatih menyahuti perkataan orang itu.

"Aku kan tidak datang karena ada urusan. Lagian aku pasti bisa mengejarnya." sombongnya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku dengar kau mengatakan tornado. Kau bicara tentang apa? Apakah tentang teknik baru?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Sang pelatih tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan muridnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat ilham.

"Ya kau benar Kyungsoo. Teknik yang akan kau dan temanmu pelajari adalah jurus tendangan tornado. Tekniknya akan dipraktekkan oleh senpai kalian." jelas sensei panjang lebar.

Kemudian dia melihat ke sudut ruangan, tempat orang yang tadi sedang duduk. Otomatis, semua orang juga memusatkan pandangan mereka ke arah pandang sang pelatih. Begitupun Kyungsoo -orang yang tadi berdebat dengan sensei-. Dia seakan terpaku bahkan terhipnotis melihat namja itu.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' batin Kyungsoo.

Namja itu membuka matanya dan berdiri dari posisinya semula. Berjalan masuk kedalam lingkaran dan membungkukkan badannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya kedepan khas salam karate.

"Konichiwa" sapanya ramah.

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya kan?" tanya sensei kepada semua muridnya.

"Haik sensei." jawab mereka kembali serempak minus Kyungsoo karena ia masih memasang wajah bodohnya. Matanya membulat lebar dan mulut menganga. Dan ekspresinya mengundang tawa seluruh orang yang ada. Hanya orang itu yang tidak tertawa dan tetap memasang wajah dingin. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, tampang bodoh Kyungsoo memang sangat lucu. Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Walau senyumnya hanya sekilas, Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

'Tampan' batin Kyungsoo.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?' kembali Kyungsoo membatin. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo blushing dan tak menyadarinya. Walau tipis, namja itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Jadi ceritanya sama-sama terpesona ni ye?

"Hentikan!" bentak sang pelatih membuat ruangan langsung senyap seperti tak berpenghuni.

"Silakan praktekkan gerakannya-"

"Kau si Jongin hitam kan?" lagi-lagi ucapan sang sensei kembali terpotong karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang namja.

"Kai" lanjut sang pelatih datar.

"Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo entah kepada siapa.

"Jongin? Siapa Jongin?" tanya sang pelatih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Iya kan? Kau Kim Jongin si hitam yadong itu kan? Yang selalu mengganggu hidup tentram Do Kyungsoo. Iya kan? Mengaku kau?" tuding Kyungsoo semangat sambil berjalan kearah namja yang disebut Kai oleh pelatih.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Kyungsoo di sandung oleh Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh ke pelukan Kai. Sontak membuat suasana kembali riuh.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Apa kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?" bisik Kai atau Jongin tepat di telinga kiri Kyungsoo sangat lirih, sehingga hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mendengarnya.

Perkataan Kai/Jongin tersebut sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali blushing dan segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Diam!" bentak sensei lagi dan membuat ruangan kembali hening.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya. Sekarang langsung saja kau praktekkan tekniknya Kai."

"Haik, sensei!" bungkuk Kai sopan.

Kai mulai memasang kuda-kudanya, berkonsentrasi dan...

"Haik!" Kai berlari dan melompat tinggi. Kemudian dia berputar seperti tornado sebanyak dua kali dan menendang di udara.

"Hosh!" serunya ketika telah selesai.

Prokk..prokk..prokk...

"Wah Kai senpai memang hebat" puji seluruh juniornya, kecuali satu orang. Kalian tau kan siapa yang paling anti dengan Jongin?

"Arigato" ucap Kai sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Cih, baru bisa gitu aja sombong. Aku juga bisa melakukannya" ucap Kyungsoo angkuh.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau tunjukkan didepan kami sekarang?" ucap salah seorang murid perempuan yang berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Perlu kalian ketahui, diantara orang-orang yang ada disana, hanya ada 2 murid yeoja di perguruan karate ini. Kyungsoo dan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya yeoja itu murid baru dan tidak seharusnya dia langsung menggunakan sabuk kuning. Seharusnya ia masih menggunakan sabuk putih sebagai pemula. Namun, karena ada alasan tertentu -yang hanya diketahui gadis itu saja dan pelatih- dan -ekhem- sedikit (tepatnya banyak) uang, jadilah dia disini sekarang. Dia masuk tepat sehari setelah Kai resmi menjadi asisten sensei beserta dengan beberapa teman setingkat Kai yang kebetulan hari ini tidak datang

Sebenarnya, Kai termasuk yang jarang datang. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa aka nada yang berbeda hari ini. dan benar saja, tanpa diduga Kyungsoo muncul setelah sebulan tak pernah mengikuti latihan. Ingatkan kalau Jongin pernah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo tentang karate? Ya. Jongin sudah tau dari awal ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan langsung mengenalinya sebagai juniornya. Tapi, tampaknya Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya. Jangan lupakan fakta kalau Kyungsoo itu sangat payah dalam mengingat.

"Nuguya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku Sulli. Aku murid baru disini. Ada masalah?" tanya Sulli sewot.

"Kau tidak seharusnya disini" bantah Kyungsoo yang mulai naik tensi.

"YAK! ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK KAU TUNJUKKAN APA YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH KAI SENPAI!" bentaknya marah.

Kyungsoo sudah habis kesabaran. Hampir saja ia berdiri dan hendak memukul Sulli jika tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka.

"Hentikan!" bentak Kai marah.

"Kau! Jika memang ingin berada di disini sebagai sabuk kuning, lebih baik diam dan perhatikan lalu praktekkan" marah Kai.

"Dan Kyungsoo! Kau bilang kau bisa melakukan tendangan tornado. Coba buktikan" ucap Kai.

'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa hanya Kyungsoo yang disebut namanya? Padahal aku sudah menyebutkan namaku' batin Sulli kesal.

"Baiklah" ucap kyungsoo pede.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya menuju ketengah, tempat di mana Kai berada.

Kai sedikit mundur kebelakang, memberikan Kyungsoo ruang gerak.

Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kai. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan berkonsentrasi.

'Aku pasti bisa' semangat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Berlari, melompat tinggi.

'Sedikit lagi Kyungsoo' batin Kyungsoo.

Berputar dan...

"Aww" ringis Kyungsoo.

Ternyata Kyungsoo gagal melakukan tendangan tornado.

"Wahahaha" suara tawa menggelegar di ruangan itu. Tentu kalian tau sebabnya kan? Kyungsoo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Badan tersungkur kebawah dan kakinya sakit. Sepertinya ia terkilir.

"Cukup!" Kali ini sensei yang ambil alih. Dia segera menghentikan suara tawa yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Kalian ini berniat untuk latihan atau bercanda hah?! Jika ia maka berhenti sekarang juga" bentak sensei kepada seluruh anak didiknya.

"Dan kau Kyungsoo. Jika niat mu hanya untuk menyombongkan diri disini, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja. Aku tak suka murid sombong sepertimu!" bentak sensei lagi.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

Kai menyadari perubahan air muka kyungsoo. Segera saja ia menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo reflek mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit dan melihat Kai ada dihadapannya.

'Di..dia menagis?' tanya Kai dalam hati.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang memerah, matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ingin dilihat oleh orang lain disaat ia menangis. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Semua orang terpelongo dengan kelakuan Kai. Begitupun Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat heboh dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan.

"Hentikan. Jangan melihatku dengan ekspresi itu" ucap Kai ketika mereka telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukakan eoh? Turunkan aku Jongin!" ronta Kyungsoo.

"Kakimu terkilir. Saat akan melompat, kau salah menempatkan tumpuan dan timing saat berputar mu tidak tepat. Makanya kau gagal." terang Kai. "Aku butuh waktu sekitar 2 bulan untuk menguasai teknik itu"

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya turunkan aku disini. Aku bisa jalan sendiri" kembali Kyungsoo bergeliat tak nyaman didalam gendongan Kai.

"Arraseo" ucap Kai dingin. Kai langsung menurunkan Kyungsoo di dekat tangga. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berdiri bertumpu pada dinding.

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga itu sambil meringis tertahan.

'Kenapa banyak sekali anak tangga ini? Sialan. Pasti si Jongin sengaja membuat anak tangga ini banyak agar ia bisa puas menertawakanku' gerutu Kyungsoo sambil melirik orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menyuarakan suara hatinya membua

"Pemikiran yang bodoh. Memangnya aku yang membuat bagunan ini huh?! Pabbo!" ejek Kai.

Kyungsoo berbalik kebelakang menatap Kai penuh tanya dan matanya yang membulat.

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau dengan jelas mengatakannya tadi, payah" ejek Kai lagi.

"MWOYA! Siapa yang kau bilang pabbo dan payah hitam" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Ya jelas kaulah babbo! Memangnya ada orang lain disini selain kau? Idiot"

"Kau! Beraninya..!" sepertinya Kyungsoo melupakan kondisinya. Di kembali berjalan keatas menghampiri kai.

"Aww" Kyungsoo kembali meringis saat kaki kanannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Akibatnya dia oleng ke belakang.

Happ..

Hampir saja Kyungsoo jatuh terguling guling kebawah jika saja Kai tidak menangkap ia. Lagi-lagi Kai menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Makanya kalau dibilangin jangan keras kepala" tukas Kai.

Kembali, Kai menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya turun. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak melawan. Bahkan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai, menyamankan posisinya.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona. Dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya terhadap perlakuan manis Kai.

Sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan Kai. Dia juga merona. Tapi dia tetap bersikap biasa dan melihat lurus kedepan.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening. Bahkan terkesan canggung. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo yang membuka suara duluan.

"Ehmm, se-sebenarnya ki-kita mau kema-na?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

'Sial! Kenapa aku harus gugup' batin Kyungsoo.

"Eh, it-itu.. Ki-kita mau ke ruang ganti pa-pakaian" balas Kai kikuk.

'Sial! Kenapa aku harus gugup' batin Kai. #ternyata mereka sehati ya.

"Ru-ruang ganti?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau mengganti bajumu dan mengambil peralatanmu"

"Maksudmu, kau menungguku berganti pakaian didalam begitu? Dasar yadong!" Kyungsoo berseru sambil memukul kepala Kai.

"Pabbo! Maksudku, aku menunggu mu diluar. Lagian apa juga yang ingin dilihat dari tubuhmu. Semuanya rata" ejek Kai.

"Siapa bilang tubuhku tidak seksi? Kau saja yang belum lihat" bantah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tunjukkan kepadaku. Biar kunilai tubuhmu itu termasuk seksi atau tidak" goda Kai disertai dengan smirk andalannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung merah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Kai langsung terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona parah.

'Cantik' batinnya.

"Diam! Hentikan tawa mesummu itu yadong!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu loker. Kai segera menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

"Kau ingin aku masuk atau kau mau ganti baju disini?" goda Kai lagi.

"Tunggu disitu! Jangan berani-berani kau mengintip kedalam" bentak Kyungsoo lagi masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke ruang loker dan membanting pintunya. Membuat Kai kembali tertawa puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah selesai berganti baju dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Mana si yadong?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau mencariku?" terdengar suara yang tak asing dari arah lorong kanan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang berjalan menuju arahnya dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Kyungsoo (mereka sama-sama menggunakan pakaian sekolah).

"Tidak" bohong Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo masih ngambek dengan kelakuan Kai tadi.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan berjalan melalui Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Tadi kau bilang mau mengantarku pulang?" rajuk Kyungsoo.

Kai seperti tuli, dia tak mengindahkan omongan Kyungsoo dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo semakin jauh.

"Aishh jinjja. Kenapa aku harus percaya dengan omongan si hitam itu? Ck. Babbo!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk orang 'terkasih'. Dan setibanya di pintu kaca, dia mendengar suara orang sedang berbincang.

"Si hitam mengobrol dengan siapa?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Berhubung pintu keluar adalah pintu kaca, jadi tak ada halangan bagi Kyungsoo untuk melihat kejadian diluar.

Kyungsoo tak mendengar suara kedua orang itu. Ia hanya dapat melihat Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama (walaupun posisi namja itu memunggungi Kyungsoo) itu artinya mereka satu sekolah.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tanpa berniat keluar. Pandangannya kosong. Kyungsoo melamun. Tak biasanya dia melamun, apalagi mengingat kondisi kakinya yang sedang sakit.

"Nona? Nona? Kau baik-baik saja?" karena asyik melamun, dia sampai tak sadar bahwa namja yang tadi berbicara dengan Jongin datang menghampirinya. Sebenarnya bukan menghampiri Kyungsoo, melainkan dia masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. memastikan bahwa yeoja itu tak kesurupan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar dan terkejut melihat jarak namja itu dengannya yang dekat dengannya.

Sadar dengan tatapan yeoja itu, namja itu pun segera memundurkan badannya beberapa langkah. Lalu tersenyum tampan. "Eoh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kukira kau tadi kesurupan arwah gentayangan disini" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar suara lembut dan senyuman namja itu. Dia seperti teringat akan suatu hal, tapi Kyungsoo juga tak tau apa itu. Dia seperti merindukan suara dan senyuman itu, padahal, ia yakin bahwa ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan namja didepannya.

Tiba-tiba aliran darahnya memacu dengan cepat membuat tubuhnya menghangat hanya dengan menatap mata hitam namja itu. Bahkan, jantungnya mulai berpacu sedikit lebih cepat, dan Kyungsoo merasa… bahagia luar biasa.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Entah kenapa dia ingin tersenyum pada namja asing didepannya yang notabene hanya ditunjukkannya pada neneknya dan juga Kris. Bahkan didepan sang ayah ia tak pernah tersenyum.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum. Ia tersenyum bak malaikat –menurut Kyungsoo-. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu ya. Annyeong.." ucapnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

'Ada apa denganku? Perasaan apa ini?' batin Kyungsoo sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada sosok yang terus memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya. Membuat Jongin menggeram marah.

"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu eoh? Ini sudah hampr malam!" teriak Jongin dari luar.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Ah, ne" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo akan diam saja jika ada yang membentaknya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo aneh.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar -sedikit terseok tentunya- dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kyungsoo naik ke motor sport merah Jongin tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Disepanjang perjalanan pun mereka tak ada mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulut masing-masing.

Jongin sibuk memperhatikan jalan sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan lamunannya. Ini kali kedua Kyungsoo melamun. Apa yang dipikirkan yeoja bermata bulat itu?

Sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah mewah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera turun dari motor Jongin dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gamsahamnida Jongin" Kyungsoo mengucapkannya sambil sedikit membungkuk dihadapan Jongin.

Apa? Aku gak salah dengarkan? Seorang Do Kyungsoo berlaku sopan terhadap Kim Jongin? Jongin cengo melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Tak biasanya ia berlaku begitu sopan.

'Apa dia sakit? Atau ada arwah yang merasuki tubuhnya?' Begitu pikir Jongin.

Setelah mengucapkannya, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan bangun telat dan pergi kesekolah jam 09.00 pagi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke mode semula, yah walaupun jalannya masih pincang. Selalu berteriak-teriak dan mengganggu nenek tercintanya.

Kyungsoo masuk kesekolah dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi yang sibuk memberikan ia hukuman. Menurut pengakuan Ahjusshi satpam, para guru sudah menyerah mengahadapi Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk sesuka hatinya. Padahal sekolah itu terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya yang ketat. Bahkan bermacam-macam hukuman telah diberikan kepada Kyungsoo agar ia berhenti datang terlambat. Namun, Kyungsoo tak jera-jera. Tampaknya dia menikmati setiap hukuman yang diberikan. Bahkan dulu pernah, saat Kyungsoo datang terlambat, pintu gerbang sudah terkunci rapat. Dasar Kyungsoo yang banyak ide gila, ia memanjat tembok sekolah yang kira-kira setinggi 2,5 meter. Tinggi Kyungsoo itu cuma 155 cm. Bisa bayangin kan kalo dia manjat tembok yang tingginya hampir 2 kali lipat tingginya dia. Dia ini keturunan monyet atau manusia?

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang. Semua murid sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya masing-masing sementara Kwon songsaenim -wali kelas mereka- sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Dia sudah terlalu malas untuk meladeni anak didiknya yang satu itu.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca bukunya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ada tugas?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh. Sebenarnya ia pun tak peduli mau ada tugas apa tidak. Ciee… Kyungsoo udah mau nganggap Baekhyun teman.

"Aniya" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan harian tengah semester" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan gumaman santai.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tak sibuk mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak belajar? Haha! Kau salah orang kalau begitu" tukas Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka polosnya.

Kyungsoo frustasi dengan kepolosan tingkat akut Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan" Kyungsoo malas untuk melanjutkannya.

"Anak-anak. Tutup buku kalian dan masukkan kedalam tas. Kita akan memulai ulangan sekarang" tukas Kwon-nim.

"Ne Kwon-nim" jawab murid serempak.

Kwon songsaenim nampak sibuk membagikan kertas ulangan mereka. Hari ini mereka akan ulangan semua mata pelajaran.

Sistem disekolah ini membagi siswa siswi mereka menjadi 6 kelas. 50 siswa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi akan ditempatkan di kelas A. Begitu seterusnya sampai F. Tapi kebanyakan dari kelas F merupakan kumpulan siswa-siswa malas. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Jadi, tak menutup kemungkinan siswa di kelas F yang nilai ulangannya dapat melampaui salah satu murid di kelas A, akan menempati kelas A selama sebulan dan kedudukan murid itu akan digeser kekelas yang sesuai dengan jumlah nilai yang ia peroleh.

Ulangan berlangsung riuh. Ada beberapa siswa yang tampak sibuk mengerjakan soal ulangannya dengan serius, termasuk Baekhyun. Tapi hanya 0,5%. Selebihnya, yah kalian tau sendiri.

Ada yang sibuk memainkan pesawat kertasnya, ada yang bernyanyi sambil diiringi musik, ada yang menggosip dan banyak lagi. Begitupun Kyungsoo. Dia sibuk mengukir mimpi indahnya.

Inilah yang disebut 'belajar' oleh para siswa di kelas X-F. Berbeda jauh dengan kelas X-A. Mari kita intip sebentar apa yang terjadi di kelas X-A.

Kelas X-A

Semua siswa tampak sibuk mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. Namun, ada satu bangku yang kosong saat itu. Entah kemana penghuninya. Disaat penting seperti ini, siswa yang menduduki bangku itu malah menghilang di telan bumi. Apa dia tak takut nilainya akan turun dan posisinya digantikan oleh orang lain?

"Waktunya sudah habis. Segera kumpulkan jawaban kalian" ujar Choi-songsaenim, Wali kelas X-A.

"Ne Choi-nim" jawab siswa serempak.

Segera saja mereka mengumpulkan jawaban mereka dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Lay-ah, mana Suho?" tanya seorang teman yeojanya yang berada di seberang meja yeoja yang ditanyakannya.

"Aku tidak tau.. Sulli-ah" jawab Lay kepada Sulli dengan wajah muramnya.

"Sudahlah Lay. Dia kan juara 1 di bulan pertama dan pasti akan menjadi ranking 1 paralel disekolah. Aku yakin, walaupun dia tak mengikuti ujian ini pun, nilainya pasti sempurna" tukas Sulli menenangkan Lay.

"Ah..ne. Aku harap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kwon songsaenim berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil membawa tumpukan kertas ditangannya.

"Hah, kenapa aku selalu terlambat datang. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak seperti muridku yang satu itu" ucap Kwon songsaenim sambil tertawa aneh.

Dia masih sibuk membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan murid yang dipikirkannya, Do Kyungsoo. Dia terus saja bergumam tidak jelas sehingga dia kehilangan fokus dengan jalannya di koridor kelas X.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, tampak seorang guru namja yang sedikit terburu-buru. Dia tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya hingga dia dengan Kwon songsaenim bertabrakan.

"Waaa" teriak Kwon songsaenim. Kertas yang dia bawa berhamburan di udara.

Dia memegangi bokongnya yang mendarat duluan di lantai keras nan dingin.

"Ah, Yuri-ssi. Gwaenchana?" namja yang menabraknya tadi langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yuri -Kwon songsaenim-.

Yuri mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara lembut dari arah depannya.

"Eoh, Siwon-ssi" ucapnya ketika melihat seseorang itu. Seketika, muncul semburat kemerahan diwajahnya.

Dia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

'Oh My God! Halus sekali tangannya' teriak Yuri dalam hatinya.

"Jeongseohamnida Yuri-ssi. Tadi aku terburu-buru dan tak melihatmu ada didepanku" sesal Siwon.

"Nan gwaenchana Siwon-ssi. Aku juga tadi tak melihat jalan karena sibuk melihat hasil ujian muridku" bohong Yuri. Padahal sedari tadi dia sibuk membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, aku lihat kertas-kertas ujianmu berhamburan dilantai" ucap Siwon.

"Ah iya" balas Yuri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon.

"Ehm, kau tak ingin mengutipnya?" tanya Siwon ketika dia melihat Yuri tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Apa? Oh i-iya aku akan mengutipnya" Yuri tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berjongkok memunguti kertas ujiannya yang berserakan.

'Pasti dia akan iba melihatku seperti ini dan segera membantuku memunguti kertas-kertas ini' batin Yuri senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Annyeong Yuri-ssi" Siwon segera meninggalkan Yuri yang terbengong. Ternyata tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Kesian-kesian. #ipinmodeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kelas X-F selalu ramai dan ribut. Bahkan ketika ada guru sekalipun.

Yuri memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah suramnya. Sepertinya dia sedang badmood.

Mengetahui perbedaan mood sang guru, murid dikelas langsung diam dalam sekejap tanpa perlu diperintah ataupun dibentak-bentak seperti biasa.

Yuri segera membagikan kertas ujiannya dengan dingin.

Tinggal satu kertas lagi yang belum dibagikan. Tentu saja itu milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Dia mendapat nilai merah lagi. Padahal di sudah belajar keras.

Tepat setelah itu, Kyungsoo memasuki kelas.

"Do Kyungsoo" panggil Kwon songsaenim.

"Nde?" sahut Kyungsoo menghampiri meja gurunya didepan.

Yuri segera menyerahkan kertas ulangan terakhir kepada Kyungsoo tanpa berucap apa-apa.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Surat cinta" jawabnya datar.

"Su-surat cin-cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap disertai rona merah dipipinya. Pasalnya, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mendapat surat cinta(?) -polos banget-

Kyungsoo melihat kertas yang dipegangnya dan membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatnya.

"Nol?" gumamnya secara tidak sadar.

Sontak semua murid tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ada yang langsung pingsan ditempat #oke yang terakhir alay.

Kyungsoo berbalik menuju bangkunya dipojok masih dengan matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Ya, hanya Baekhyun yang tidak tertawa. Sahabat yang baik.

'Berani-beraninya kau mempermalukan aku didepan kelas. Awas kau Kwon songsaenim, aku akan membalasnya nanti' batin Kyungsoo bertekad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang Nenek dengan pakaian elegannya memasuki kawasan sebuah sekolah elit di Seoul bersama dengan 3 orang pengawalnya.

"Maaf Nyonya Besar, untuk apa anda datang ke sekolah Nona Muda?" tanya seorang pengawal yang sepertinya merupakan kepala pengawal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengadakan 'inspeksi' terhadap perkembangan Kyungsoo disekolah ini" jawab nenek itu yang merupakan nenek dari Kyungsoo sambil mengembang senyumnya.

Mereka menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Tok..tok..tok...

"Maaf mengganggu anda Lee Sajangnim. Diluar ada tamu untuk anda Sajangnim" ucap wakil sang Kepala sekolah ketika masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Persilahkan masuk" jawabnya.

"Ne, Sajangnim."

Setelah itu, masuklah Nenek Kyungsoo ke dalam ruangan Lee Sajangnim.

"Annyeong, Minho" sapanya ramah.

"Oh? Eommonim! Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengetahui keadaanmu. Bogoshipoyo" ucap Lee Sajangnim ketika melihat Eomma angkatnya. Segera saja dia memeluk erat sang Eomma.

"Mian ne? Selama ini Eomma ada di Jepang dan baru kembali sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu"

"Mari silakan duduk" ajak Minho kepada Eommanya. Menariknya menuju sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

"Eommonim mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot. Eomma kesini sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuanmu Minho-ya" aku Nenek Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Eommonim?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Guru pembimbing kelas X-F"

"Ah ne, jamkkaman"

Minho segera menelpon wakilnya.

"Park bujangnim, tolong panggilkan Yuri-ssi menghadapku diruangan segera"

"Ne Sajangnim. Jamkkaman"

Selang beberapa menit, Yuri mengetuk pintu Lee Sajangnim.

"Masuk" sahutnya.

Yuri segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan wajah yang sedikit takut.

'Mati aku! Kenapa aku dipanggil kemari? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' batin Yuri. Lee Sajangnim terkenal dengan kepala sekolah yang dingin dan tak segan-segan memecat anak buahnya yang membuat ulah dan tak dapat diandalkan. Benarkah dia seorang yang dingin?

"Silakan duduk" perintah Lee Sajangnim.

"Eommonim, dia adalah Guru pembimbing kelas X-F. Namanya Kwon Yuri" jelas Minho dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan saat ia berbicara dengan Yuri tadi.

"Aku sudah tau. Tadi kau mengatakannya dengan jelas"

"Baiklah langsung saja. Yuri-ssi, ceritakan perkembangan Do Kyungsoo sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran matematika. Masih ingatkan insiden Kyungsoo dihukum dengan berlari lapangan 7x oleh Min songsaenim? Ternyata Min songsaenim masih menruh dendam terhadap anak didiknya yang satu itu. Terbukti dengan Guru yang sekarang tengah menjelaskan berdiri didepan sana. Itu bukan Min songsaenim, melainkan guru pengganti. Tampaknya kemarahannya terhadap Do Kyungsoo berimbas pada seluruh murid di kelas F itu. Tapi, itu tak berpengaruh pada Do Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan sesekali menguap secara terang-terangan di depan gurunya. Ckckck!

Awalnya, guru itu sabar menghadapi tingkah Kyungsoo. Tapi, tampaknya Kyungsoo benar-benar menguji kesabarn gurunya itu. Hampir saja ia hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo disudut ruangan dan memberikannya hukuman jika tak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kelas itu. Kali ini dewi fortuna berpihak padamu Kyungsoo.

"Maaf mengganggu Pak, tapi murid yang bernama Do Kyungsoo dipanggil Kwon-songsaenim dikantor guru" ucap seorang yeoja yang merupakan pelaku pengetukan pintu itu.

"Itu kan Luhan sunbae. Aigoo! Dia manis sekali"

"Omo! Beruntung sekali si Kyungsoo. Dia bisa berbicara dengan Luhan sunbae"

Kira-kira begitulah bisik orang yang ada dikelas F ketika melihat yeoja yang memanggil Kyungsoo adalah Luhan.

Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan bisikan teman sekelasnya –sebenarnya, itu tak pantas dibilang berbisik karena suara mereka yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Luhan- dan lebih memilih berdiri dan keluar dari kelas tanpa sepatah katapun.

Mereka berdua jalan beriringan dari menuju kantor. Kyungsoo tak berniat sedikitpun menyapa orang disampingnya. 'Apanya yang beruntung?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sedangkan Luhan, dia tersenyum manis melihat Kyungsoo. Luhan dikenal sebagai pribadi yang manis, sopan dan berotak encer. Walaupun bukan yeoja terpintar, tapi itu cukup menjadikan ia sebagai yeoja idaman dan ditambah lagi wajahnya yang bak Barbie sanggup menjadikannya sebagai primadona disekolahnya ini.

"Annyeong Kyung" sapa Luhan pada akhirnya. Yang disapa hanya berdehem. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab jawaban yeoja disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku sunbaemu saat mos"

Sejenak, Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Membuat Luhan juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan. Menatapnya penuh arti, seperti hendak berpikir keras dengan kerutan didahinya. Ekspresi Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tertawa. "Aigoo! Kyeopta" Luhan pun mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit marah. Dia memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat ulah Luhan.

"Lucu sekali wajahmu, sungguh. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitmu" ucapnya disela tawanya yang merdu. "Oh ya, tadi kau kenapa tiba-tiba memandangku, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sedang berpikir apa benar perkataanmu tadi" jawab Kyungsoo. kini mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Tidak"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban singkat Kyungsoo.

"Hei sunbae. Kenapa kau cerewat sekali sih? Aku tidak mengingatnya" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel.

Bukannya marah karena ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan kasar, Luhan malah mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sayang. "Kau orang menarik. Aku ingin kau jadi temanku. Dan mulai sekarang, kau jangan memanggil aku sunbae lagi ya, panggil saja aku Luhan. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika orang yang kuanggap teman memanggilku kakak"

Kyungsoo terperangah dengan sikap lembut Luhan. Belaian tangan Luhan dikepalanya, sikap lembut Luhan yang tidak marah kepadanya, membuat Kyungsoo merindukan sesuatu. Merindukan belaian sosok Ibu, merindukan sikap lembut seorang Ibu ketika Kyungsoo berbuat nakal.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Cairan bening dari matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa diperintahnya. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menangis didepan orang.

Luhan yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo pun menoleh. Bingung dengan kediaman Kyungsoo. "Kyu-kyungsoo. Apa kau marah?"

'Untunglah dia tidak tau' batin Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Aniyo. Arraseo Lu" Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan tertegun.

"Kajja!" ucap mereka kompak.

Ketika di lorong kantor guru, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpisah. "Sudah ya Kyung. Aku harus kembali kekelas. See ya!" ucap Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Lu. Hati-hati" balas Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangannya juga –walau tak seheboh Luhan–.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai ke ruang guru dan langsung menghampiri meja Kwon songsaenim.

"Ada apa Bu memanggil saya?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point ketika sampai didepan meja gurunya.

"Silakan duduk" ucap Kwon songsaenim tak menggubris perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurut. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping meja Kwon songsaenim.

"Tadi nenekmu datang menemuiku. Dia menanyakan tentang prestasimu selama 3 bulan ini" ucap Kwon songsaenim.

'Untuk apa Halmonie menanyakan itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku memberitahukan semua yang berkaitan denganmu. Tentang keterlambatanmu, kau yang suka berkelahi, tidak sopan dan nilai-nilai burukmu"

'Mati aku!' serunya (lagi) dalam hati.

"Jadi, nenekmu meminta bantuanku untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu."

'Apa yang direncanakan Halmonie?' tanyanya (lagi-lagi) dalam hati.

"Aku menyarankan supaya kau ikut les private atau semacamnya"

'Ah! Itu sih trik lama. Mana mungkin mempan kepadaku' jawabnya (kembali) dalam hati. #ngebatin mulu ni anak

"Tapi nenekmu bilang itu tak akan mempan padamu. Jadi dia memintaku untuk merekomendasikan orang yang bisa menjadi guru privatemu dan segera beritahu dia jika sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi aku ingin menanyakanmu. Apa ada orang yang bisa menundukkanmu?" tanyanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Kali ini dia gak ngebatin lagi.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, nanti aku akan beritahu nenekmu"

'Apa? Mudah sekali meyakinkannya' Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum menang.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali kekelasmu" dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum bahagia.

Saat hendak berbelok ke lorong, Jongin turun dari tangga. Dia mengernyit bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat bahagia. Tapi, Kyungsoo tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin disana. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja dilorong yang sepi itu. Sang namja sedang berjongkok sambil memegang setangkai mawar. Dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang yeoja. Wajah sang namja tampak gugup dan menampilkan senyum malu-malunya.

Berbeda dengan sang yeoja, dia tak sedikitpun menampilkan wajah bahagia. Dia malah menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan kepada namja didepannya. Lalu berucap sesuatu dan pergi dari sana. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ucapan yang dilontarkannya menyakitkan hati sang namja. Terbukti dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong yang sepi itu. Lalu, tanpa sengaja menyaksikan adegan yeoja dan namja itu. Namun, Kyungsoo tampak tak peduli dan kembali berjalan.

Yeoja itu berjalan menjauhi namja dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Rupanya kau bersekolah disini juga" ucap sang yeoja sinis dan tersenyum miring.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap yeoja itu bingung. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, kiri dan belakangnya. Tidak ada siapa pun disana kecual namja dibelakang yeoja itu yang kini mulai beranjak pergi dari sana.

Dengan bingung Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau berbicara kepadaku?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ya tentu saja lah. Masa aku berbicara kepada tembok" ucap yeoja itu jengkel.

Kyungsoo kembali termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sibuk menghitung sesuatu walau raut wajahnya tampak ragu. "Tapi, kurasa aku tak mengenalmu. Apa kau salah satu murid dikelasku? Walau aku tak tau mereka, tapi rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu dikelas itu" jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu dan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

Jawaban Kyungsoo sukses membuat yeoja itu menganga lebar dengan kedua matanya yang membulat heboh.

"Itu tak penting. Yang pasti aku bukan temanmu. Tapi, apa benar kau tak mengingatku?" tanya yeoja itu memastikan.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo pasti.

"Hh, baiklah. Aku Sulli, Choi Sulli. Aku orang yang bertengkar denganmu saat ditempat latihan karate" yeoja itu –Sulli– memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh! Yeoja itu. Aku ingat. Jadi kau bersekolah disini juga?" tanya Kyungsoo mengulangi perkataan Sulli.

"Hah, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Sekarang dengarkan kata-kataku. Mulai detik ini, kau jauhi Jongin oppa. Jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupannya lagi" ucap Sulli dengan nada mengancamnya.

"Jongin? Sejak kapan aku mendekatinya? Dan apa itu? Aku mengganggunya? Apa kau tidak salah? Dia yang mengganggu hidupku!" seru Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Kau!" hampir saja Sulli melayangkan tamparan dipipi mulus Kyungsoo hingga ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Sulli! Cukup! Apa-apaan kau menyakitinya?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, tanpa suara itu pun Kyungsoo sudah pasti bisa menghentikan aksi Sulli dan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Tapi, suara itu. Kyungsoo begitu familiar. Suara yang dirindukannya.

Sulli menghentikan aksinya dan menatap bingung orang yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya. Secara slow motion, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menghadap suara orang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya kedua orang itu ketika dua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Kau?" seru mereka tak percaya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai reader. Yoonhee bawa chap 3 nya ini. Mian ne, Yoonhee gak bisa update fast. Paling cepat updatenya setiap chapter itu 2 hari setelahnya. Jadi harap maklum ya? Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Soalnya ini sampai 6,773 word loh. Oh ya, buat kimyori95 makasih banget sarannya itu sangat berguna buat Yoonhee dalam referensi menulis FF. sekali lagi makasi banyak ya ^^. Yang minta hunsoo, mungkin chap depan Sehun bakalan masuk. Yeay! Akhirnya ada thi thehun poker face.

Makasih banyak yang udah ngasih semangat dan dukungan lewat review. Review kalian sangat berguna. Gamsahamnida yeoreobun. Oh ya, mengingat bentar lagi tahun baru, Yoonhee sengaja update malam-malam. Awalnya mu update besok. Tapi berhubung Yoonhee gak kemana-mana menyambut tahun baru –sedihnya T_T– jadinya Yoonhee update buat nasibnya yang sama kayak yoonhee yang gak kemana-mana.

Last, sayonara ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Sulli! Cukup! Apa-apaan kau menyakitinya?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, tanpa suara itu pun Kyungsoo sudah pasti bisa menghentikan aksi Sulli dan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Tapi, suara itu. Kyungsoo begitu familiar. Suara yang dirindukannya.

Sulli menghentikan aksinya dan menatap bingung orang yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya. Secara slow motion, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menghadap suara orang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya kedua orang itu ketika dua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Kau?" seru mereka tak percaya secara bersamaan.

Chapter 4

Diatap sekolah Kirin High School. Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah tidur. Sebenarnya bukan tertidur, tapi sedang memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian halus surainya. Walau sedang memejamkan matanya, bukan berarti dia sedang tidak berpikir. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja tak sengaja ditemuinya semalam.

Dia sangat yakin bahwa dia belum pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu sebelumnya. Tapi, entah kenapa ketika menatap mata bulatnya yang indah dan suaranya –walau cuma sedikit– sanggup membuat hatinya bergetar. Dia seperti pernah bertemu dan bersama dengannya. Bahkan, wajahnya selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya hingga sekarang.

Tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu. Ketika itu dia habis pulang dari tempat ia bekerja, dikedai makan dekat rumahnya. Kedai itu tutup pada sore hari. Jadi ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya ke sebuah gedung tempat latihan bela diri. Ya, namja itu bekerja disana sebagai cleaning service. Walau ia masih kelas 1 SHS, dia sudah harus memegang tanggung jawab untuk membantu Ibunya dalam menafkahi keluarga kecil mereka.

Ketika ia hendak masuk, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang hingga kini berputar-putar dikepalanya. Padahal, ia termasuk namja yang sulit bergaul dengan yeoja. Tapi, ketika melihatnya, tanpa sadar ia menyapanya. Dan seketika, perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, dia tidak fokus bekerja. Berkali-kali ia menumpahkan air di dalam ember yang sedang digunakannya untuk mengepel. Terpaksa ia harus berkali-kali juga membersihkannya. Mungkin, karena factor kelelahan mengingat ia bekerja di dua tempat yang bebeda dalam satu hari, alhasil dia tak bisa kesekolah esoknya karena demam tinggi. Padahal, besok adalah ujian tengah semester. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan pindah kelas ketika masuk nanti.

Dan benar dugaanya, hari ini ketika ia masuk sekolah, wali kelasnya –Choi songsaenim– dengan berat hati memberitahukannya bahwa ia harus pindah ke kelas F untuk bulan ini. Gurunya menyemangati namja itu dengan mengatakan "Aku yakin, kau pasti hanya sebulan disana. Kau kan murid terpintar se-kelas X dan juga murid kesayanganku." Yah, setidaknya dia merasa sedikit terhibur.

Acara melamunnya terusik ketika terdengar suara pintu atap dibuka dari dalam.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang yeoja tengah terengah-engah didepan sana.

"Lay-ah" sapanya ketika mengenali yeoja yang ada didepannya.

"Su-suho. Ke-kenapa kau ada disini. Sedari tadi aku mencarimu" ucap Lay sambil medekati namja yang sedang menatapnya, Suho.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih sekaligus senang. Sedih karena membuat yeoja itu lelah mencarinya kemana-mana dan senang karena yeoja didepannya begitu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hanya saja… kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kelas. Kau bilang ingin ke toilet tapi sudah 20 menit kau tak juga kembali kekelas" ucap yeoja itu sedikit gugup dan wajah yang merona. Kenapa? Karena Lay menyukai Suho sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka.

"Aigoo! Kalau tidak kenapa kau menghitung lamanya waktu aku pergi?" tanya sedikit menggoda yeoja disampingnya yang tampak malu-malu kucing.

"Ah sudahlah. Karena kau sudah menemukanku, kajja kita turun. Hari ini kan hari terakhirku dikelas A" ucap Suho ketika hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Suho" panggil Lay dengan sebal. Tapi Lay tak kunjung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kajja" Suho yang sudah berdiri akhirnya menggenggam tangan Lay lembut seraya menyunggingkan senyum bak malaikatnya. Membawanya berdiri dan pergi dari sana.

Perlakuan manis Suho semakin membuat Lay jatuh dalam pesonanya. Apalagi ketika tangannya menyentuh dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Lay gugup setengah mati. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan salah tingkah.

Tak jauh beda dengan Suho. Namja itu juga merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti ada drum yang sedang bertabuh dengan cepatnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Suasana canggung meliputi mereka hingga terdengar suara yang akrab mereka dengar dilorong kelas X.

"Sulli?" gumam Lay.

"Jongin? Sejak kapan aku mendekatinya? Dan apa itu? Aku mengganggunya? Apa kau tidak salah? Dia yang mengganggu hidupku!" terdengar suara yeoja lain yang sedang membelakangi Suho dan Lay. Tampaknya dia sedang adu mulut dengan yeoja yang ada didepannya.

"Kau!" Sulli tampak marah hampir saja ia melayangkan tamparan terhadap yeoja itu ketika dengan cepat Suho mencegahnya.

"Sulli! Cukup! Apa-apaan kau menyakitinya?" Suho mendekati kedua yeoja itu. Lay? Dia hanya diam mematung disana.

Sulli menghentikan aksinya dan menatap bingung Suho.

Secara slow motion, yeoja itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap Suho. Dan betapa terkejutnya Suho dan yeoja itu ketika dua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Kau?" seru mereka tak percaya secara bersamaan.

Hening sesaat. Lalu Suho mendekati yeoja itu. Kini wajahnya terlihat lebih santai dengan senyuman biasanya. Sementara yeoja itu dia masih saja membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau yeoja yang waktu itu kan? Yang melamun didepan pintu?" tanya Suho meyakinkan.

Berangsur-angsur wajah yeoja itu kembali seperti semula. "Nde" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyum.

Suho mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, aku Hwang Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Salam kenal"

Yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan sang namja yang bernama Suho itu. Seketika, perasaan bahagia menjalar di kedua insane itu. "Hai juga. Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Suho-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo kembali dengan senyum hangatnya. Entah kenapa jika bertemu dengan namja didepannya ini –walau baru dua kali–, Kyungsoo selalu ingin tersenyum.

Suho melepaskan tautan tangan itu dan kembali bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. "Ah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Annyeong…"

Dan Suho berlalu dari pandangan Kyungsoo beserta 2 yeoja disana. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Sulli memberiakannya death glare terbaiknya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Lalu, yeoja yang tadi berdiam diri disana ikut pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan yeoja itu saling memandang dari samping. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan menatap orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan datar. Berbeda dengan yeoja itu. Dia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan tatapan yeoja itu. Kyungsoo terus saja memperhatikan mereka hingga mereka menghilang diujung lorong, kelas A.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali memasuki kelasnya di X-F.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tett..tett..tett...

Bel tanda istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua siswa sibuk berhamburan keluar kelas menyisakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sedari tadi, yeoja penggila eye liner itu terus menekuk wajahnya. Membuat yeoja bermata doe itu semakin penasaran. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kau berisik" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Nilai ulanganku merah lagi Kyung, bahkan bertambah buruk" curhat Baekhyun masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah. Walau merah tapi tetap diatasku kan? Setidaknya kau setingkat lebih tinggi dari aku" hibur Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah aku sedikit lebih baik? Baiklah sekarang aku tak akan bersedih lagi" ucap Baekhyun girang setelah mendapat pujian(?) dari Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku lagi baik hari ini, aku akan traktir kau makan sepuasnya. Eotteokkeh?" tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat. Entahlah, hari ini dia begitu senang, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jinjjayo? Wah bisa makan gratis sepuasnya! Kajja!" Akhirnya dua sejoli ini pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kkamjjong" sapa seorang namja bername tag Park Chanyeol.

"Wae?" sahut namja itu -Kim Jongin- seadanya.

Mereka sedang ada di koridor kelas satu hendak menuju kantin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya miss call. Hehe" jawabnya dengan cengir kudanya.

5 menit kemudian...

"Oi Jong" sapa Chanyeol -lagi-.

"Hmm" jawab Jongin mulai kesal. Nggak bisa diam ya ntuh mulut?

"Tumben kau mau traktir aku. Biasanya kalau ku ajak ke kantin aja gak mau. Ada gerangan apa kakanda mengajak hambamu ini?" tanyanya disertai kekehan kecil.

"Ish. Mulutmu berisik sekali ya. Gak makan diomelin. Ditraktir banyak bacot. Apa kau ingin merasakan tinju ku ini ha?" perkataan Jongin sukses membungkam mulut berisik Chanyeol. Sesaat.

10 menit kemudian...

"Jongong" sapa Chanyeol -kembali lagi-.

"APA SIH CHANYEOL? KAU SUDAH TAK SAYANG NYAWAMU LAGI YA?" kali ini Jongin benar-benar marah. Siapa juga yang gak marah liat tingkah happy virus kayak Chanyeol. Tapi author enggak kok. Malah bahagia banget kayaknya.

"Hei, calm down dude" tenang Chanyeol.

Sejenak, Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Ani" jawab Jongin cepat. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya kepadaku?"

"Karena aku lihat kau seperti out of character selama 3 bulan ini. Kau sering tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Dan yang lebih parah, kau sering bergumam tidak jelas lalu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi saat mengganggu adik kelasmu itu. Kau menyukai Kyungsoo ya? Hayo ngaku."

Jongin terdiam. Bahkan dia sendiri sadar dengan perubahan sikapnya. Dia jarang senyum apalagi tertawa. Tapi, hanya dengan memikirkan Kyungsoo, dengan mudahnya dia tersenyum bahkan tertawa bebas.

'Apa benar aku menyukainya?' tanya Jongin dalam hati.

"Eoh, itu kan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun" seketika lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Benar saja, tak jauh didepannya terlihat yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi bunga tidurnya tengah berjalan sedikit pincang ke arahnya dengan temannya.

"Hoi! Kyungsoo! Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol ramah.

"Annyeong sunbae!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah ramah.

"Nuguya? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo karena dia merasa asing dengan namja didepannya yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo! Dia itu Chanyeol, sunbae kita saat mos. Dan dia teman baiknya Jongin sunbae" jelas Baekhyun.

"Jongin?" seketika pandangan mereka bertemu -Kyungsoo dan Jongin-.

'Ini saatnya!' Kyungsoo menyeringai dan segera berjalan dengan cepat tak peduli dengan kakinya yang masih sakit kearah Jongin dan menendang tulang kering Jongin cukup keras hingga membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuat si hitam ini kesakitan. Terimakasih Tuhan. Huhu!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesenangan.

Menyadari tatapan pembunuh yang dilemparkan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, ia segera berlari dari Jongin. Namun naas, dia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga jatuh terjungkal.

Mengingat ini adalah lorong menuju kantin, jadi banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Seperti saat ini, siswa nampak sibuk mengerubungi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, terlebih Kyungsoo. Dia tersungkur akibat kelalaiannya sendiri. Dan kejadian langka itu mengundang banyak tawa dari siswa dan siswi itu.

Malu. Itu satu kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. #eh? Masih punya malu neng?

Baekhyun? Jangan tanyakan sahabat Kyungsoo yang itu. Karena apa? Dia hampir saja pingsan melihat tingkah aneh bin ajaib sohibnya itu.

Chanyeol? Dia sudah mimisan hampir satu baskom #lebay melihat paha putih mulus Kyungsoo yang terekspos jelas. Untung tidak sampai terlihat celana dalamnya. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, tak ada yang tau dengan nasib Chanyeol. Bahkan author saja tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Karena dia sibuk mendeath glare setiap orang yang sibuk mengambil gambar yadong -menurut Jongin- Kyungsoo. Sukses, mereka langsung membubarkan diri setelah mendapat hadiah darinya.

Kembali ke Kyungsoo.

Dengan menahan malu, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan kembali menghampiri Jongin. Gak jera-jera nih anak.

Lalu...

Plakk

Kyungsoo menampar Jongin dengan kuat. Perlakuan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bingung.

"Mwoya?" tanya Jongin bingung sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"Kau pasti sengaja menyandungku supaya aku jatuh kan?" sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau. Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia terjatuh akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya diam saja disini dan kau menuduhku melakukannya? Neo micheoso!" Jongin naik darah. Dia tidak terima kalau harus mengakui apa yang tidak ia perbuat.

Tanpa sadar, mereka membawa kakinya untuk saling mendekat. Kini, jarak mereka hanya satu langkah lagi.

"YA! Mengaku sajalah kau. Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak melakukaknnya. Apa kau sudah lupa ingatan ha?!"

Sepertinya mereka melupakan kehadiran 2 orang disitu. Chanbaek. Mereka pusing mendengar kedua orang -Kaisoo- itu selalu saja bertengkar ketika bertemu. Seperti kucing dan anjing.

"Gagal deh rencana makan gratisnya" ucap Chanbaek secara bersamaan.

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tertawa.

"Sunbae-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Cukup panggil aku Chanyeol oppa. Arraseo?"

"Ne sun.. Oppa" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" jawab Chanyeol sambil menampakkan senyum tiga jari. "Oh ya, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Begini oppa, lihatlah mereka berdua" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk 2 orang yang masih adu mulut tanpa mengenal kata lelah.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun dan kembali memandang Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Kurasa, mereka tak akan berhenti walau bel pulang berbunyi" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, dia tersenyum miring seperti mendapat pencerahan. #hah?

"Hei Baek, aku punya ide"

"Ide? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Setelahnya, dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu bertos ria dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka –Chanbaek– mendekati Kaisoo yang tak henti-hentinya mempermasalahkan hal sepele.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu menuju aplikasi camera.

Baekhyun mengangguk pertanda ia sudah siap. Chanyeol yang melihatnya lalu dengan cepat melancarkan aksinya. Dengan sigap dia mengadu dua kepala itu –Kaisoo– kebetulan Jongin sedikit membungkuk saat sedang adu mulut dan terjadilah hal yang tak diduga oleh keduanya.

Cup

Cheese!

Mereka saling berciuman pemirsa! Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat memotret adegan langka itu.

Mereka saling melototkan mata masing-masing dan segera mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah mereka memerah. Tapi, Kyungsoo yang paling parah. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Jongin, dia bersikap senormal walau tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdegup dengan begitu cepat.

"Ya! Ciuman pertamaku!" seru Kyungsoo berteriak tak terima tanpa sadar.

"Yeay! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horee! We did it" seru kedua orang pelaku atas insiden Kaisoo. Mereka saling bertos ria dan melakukan tarian Dora ketika berhasil melewati tantangan(?).

"Tunggu! Apa kau bilang Kyungie? Ciuman pertamamu?" ucap Baekhyun langsung sadar dari aksi heroik(?)nya bersama Chanyeol.

"Hei Jong, kau dengar? Itu ciuman pertamanya. Kau beruntung. Bagaiman denganmu? Apa iu juga ciuman pertamamu? Hmmptt" Jongin begitu kesal melihat Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Dan jika saja Jongin tak menutup mulutnya, maka ia akan melanjutkan omongannya sampai kiamat mungkin.

Kyungsoo masih saja terdiam seperti tadi. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa menjaga rahasia. Setidaknya kalau Jongin tidak tau kalau itu ciuman pertamanya, mungkin Kyungsoo masih punya muka untuk menghajar Jongin. Tapi ini…

Chanyeol masih saja meronta. Hingga membuat Jongin benar-benar geram dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

"Hangan lupha khirim khan fotonya" ucap Chanyeol sebisa mungkin dalam keadaan mulutnya yang masih dibekap Jongin.

"Ne oppa" dan jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat Kyungsoo sadar.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kea rah Baekhyun dan memberikan death glare yang paling menyeramkan. Seketika, Baekhyun merasakan aura panas dari Kyungsoo dan menatapnya takut. Baekhyun gelagapan melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat.

"Baek, berikan ponselmu. Selagi aku masih baik padamu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"A-aku… ak-aku…" Baekhyun melirik kanan kiri mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Jangan kira kau bisa kabur Baek. Cepat berikan ponselmu" paksa Kyungsoo yang mulai gerah melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung memberikan ponselnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya memberikan ponselnya.

"Ya baiklah. Ini…" ucap Baekhyun pasrah yang dibuat-buat.

Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat ponsel Baekhyun sudah ada digenggamannya. Segera saja ia menekan tombol kunci di ponsel. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat "Enter Password".

"Baek apa passwordnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tak mendapati seseorang pun disana.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Dia segera mengejar Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah lari ke kelas mereka.

"Lihat saja nona Byun. Kali ini kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hah… bagaimana ini? Matilah aku" gumam Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai di kelas X-F dengan ngos-ngosan.

"BAEKHYUN! EODIGA?" ia mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan smirknya yang menakutkan ketika mendapatkan mangsanya yang kabur.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat seorang Kyungsoo yang sepertinya benar-benar marah. Dia hanya diam saja melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekatinya. Toh, tak ada gunanya berlari lagi karena mereka sudah ada dikelas.

"Cepat beritahukan apa passwordnya" paksa Kyungsoo.

"123456789" ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

Kyungsoo langsung mencoba passwordnya. Dan…

"Kau coba menipuku ya? Cepat beritahukan passwordnya"

"Itu adalah passwordnya. Bagaimana mungkin salah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Seingatnya, itu adalah passwordnya.

"Cepat beritahu aku atau aku akan benar-benar marah" kata Kyungsoo yangsudah tak tahan lagi.

"Coba kemarikan" Baekhyun meminta ponselnya.

"Tidak bisa! Nanti kau akan menyembunyikannya lagi kepadaku" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menyembunyikan ponsel Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Percuma saja. Kalau aku menyembunyikannya pun tetap saja kau pasti akan mengambilnya lagi dariku"

"Benar juga ya" Kyungsoo menimang-nimang perkataan Baekhyun. "Baiklah.." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan ponsel Baekhyun ke pemiliknya.

Baekhyun sedang mencoba-coba paawordnya. Entah kenapa dia melupakan passwordnya. Tiba-tiba, ia ingat kata-kata sesuatu dan mencobanya. Dan Cha! Berhasil.

Baekhyun hampir saja menyerahkan ponselnya lagi ketangan Kyungsoo ketika sebuah pesan masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membuka pesan itu.

From : 0*********** (Nomor tak dikenal)

Baek, ini aku Chanyeol. Ini nomorku dan ini pin BBM ku 7*******. Nanti kirim fotonya kesini ya ^^

'Dari mana ia dapat nomorku' batin Baekhyun. Ia melirik sekilas Kyungsoo yang sibuk melihat keluar kelasnya, sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

Seperti dapat ilham, ia langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan cepat, tangannya menari diatas benda pintar itu dan enter. Selesai!

Tadi, ketika mengawasi Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo melihat ada yang melintas di depan kelasnya. Ia melihat kearah luar dan mendapati Suho sedang berjalan dengan santainya bersama yeoja tadi yang bersama suho. Mereka tampak tertawa bahagia. Kyungsoo hanya memandang mereka datar. Ketika dua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Ini Kyungie" Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghapus foto itu. Ekspresinya berbeda. Tadi Kyungsoo begitu antusias. Sekarang? Ia menghapus foto itu dengan tidak bersemangat.

Setelah menghapusnya, Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel itu ke Baekhyun dan berjalan ke mejanya dan Baekhyun disudut kelas dengan langkah yang sedikit lunglai.

'Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali? Apa ia baru saja melihat penampakan?' batin Baekhyun dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke meja mereka.

Tiba-tiba, terjadi kehebohan di depan kelas. "Hei teman-teman. Mulai besok aku tidak akan dikelas ini lagi!" seru seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya dan membuat keributan dikelas.

"Kenapa Suzy-ah?" tanya teman-temannya kepo.

"Aku mendapat nilai yang tinggi saat ujian kemarin dan kata Kwon songsaenim, mulai besok aku akan pindah ke kelas E. Yeay!" Suzy berteriak heboh. Sementara teman-temannya mulai bubar dan kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"Loh loh loh! Kenapa?" tanya Suzy bingung. Akhirnya ia pun mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduknya yang biasa karena bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin belajar dengan tidak konsen. Dia tidak pernah sebelumnya seperti ini. Dia tampak gusar di tempat duduknya. Chanyeol yang tak nyaman dengan Jongin akhirnya pun bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Jong? Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak" jawab Jongin sedikit frustasi.

Seketika, bayangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berciuman karena ulahnya melintas diotaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan langsung melancarkan aksinya menggoda Jongin.

"Ah, aku tau kenapa kau begitu gelisah. Pasti karena efek ciuman pertamanya Kyungsoo ya?" ucapnya disertai senyuman evilnya.

Jongin menatap orang disebelahnya tajam. Lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Semuanya tampak tenang, tak terusik dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jaga mulutmu. Bagaimana kalau orang lain sampai dengar" ucap Jongin sedikit mendesis geram.

"Berarti benarkan apa yang aku bilang? Sungguh hebat ternyata efek seorang Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan bisa membuat seorang Jongin tidak konsen belajar. Wah wah. Pengalaman yang langka" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang sedikit lebih besar. Membuat kedua orang itu mendapat death glare dari sang guru.

Jongin pun sama. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Hentikan Chanyeol. Orang bisa mendengarmu"

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, apa itu juga ciuman pertamamu ya Jong?"

'Berisik sekali anak ini' batin Jongin geram.

Melihat Jongin hanya diam saja, Chanyeol kembali menanyakannya. Sepertinya ia belum puas mengganggu temannya ini.

"Kalau diam berarti iya. Tak disangka itu juga ciuman pertamamu"

Jongin kali ini benar-benar marah. Bahkan, pensil yang digunakannya untuk menulis menjadi patah. Dan buku tulisnya bolong hingga beberapa halaman.

Menyadari aura mengerikan menguar dari Jongin, Chanyeol langsung diam.

Tanpa diduga, Jongin berteriak keras. Dia tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya kali ini.

"IYA ITU FIRST KISS KU! KAU PUAS?!"

"Kim Jongin! Park Chanyeol! Keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga!" ternyata, guru itu sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Dia sudah mencoba untuk sabar mengingat Jongin adalah murid yang baik dan pintar. Tapi, kesabarannya sudah habis. Dengan segera ia menyuruh kedua murid itu keluar dari kelasnya.

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diusir dari kelas. Dia masih saja termenung dikursinya ketika suara guru itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Cepat keluar!" bentak guru itu lagi.

"Ye songsaenim" ucap Chanyeol. Dia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari kelas.

Kini, mereka ada diluar kelas. Jongin tak mengatakan apapun sedari tadi, membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Jongin" panggilnya sedikit takut.

"Hmm" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Mi-mian ne" ucap Chanyeol menyesal. Karena ialah Jongin jadi dikeluar dari kelas.

"Sudahlah" Jongin menghela napas.

"Kau.. Marah padaku ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Jongin cepat.

'Mati aku! Jongin benar-benar marah padaku' batin Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Chanyeol sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin, dia sibuk melamun.

Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Dia begitu gelisah karena bayangan ciuman itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Apalagi perkataan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa itu ciuman pertamanya.

Dalam hati, ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Dia senang karena mendapat ciuman pertamanya dengan gadis itu dan sedih karena takut gadis itu mungkin akan menghindarinya setelah ini. sejenak ia berpikir. Untuk apa ia senang ataupun sedih karena itu? Entahlah, dia tak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Di tengah keheningan itu, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Segera ia melihat apa yang baru saja masuk. Ternyata yang masuk adalah sebuah pesan singkat dan pesan di BBM.

Dia membuka pesan singkat itu terlebih dulu.

From : Baekhyun

Oppa, aku sudah mengirimnya ke BBM mu. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah menghapus foto itu dari ponsel ku, jadi tolong kirimkan lagi ya^^

Oh ya darimana oppa mendapatkan nomorku?

Dia tak memperdulikan kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun langsungsaja ia membuka aplikasi BBM dan tersenyum menang. Dia mendapatkan Photo itu dan segera mengirimkannya ke Baekhyun dan seseorang.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Terdengar getaran ponsel Jongin dikantong celananya. Ia membukanya dan melihat message di BBM dari Chanyeol.

'Chanyeol? Kenapa harus mengirim pesan kepadaku? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?' batin Jongin. Dia melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. Yang dilirik tersenyum penuh arti.

Jongin segera membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat forto itu. Itu foto aibnya. Oh tidak!

Jongin langsung melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan marahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia memasang wajah anak anjing serta peace sign.

"CHANYEOL!" geram Jongin. Tampak perempatan di dahi kanannya pertanda ia benar-benar marah.

"Kabur!" Chanyeol pun mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Jongin yang seperti kerasukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya. Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, dia langsung kembali ke apartementnya. Entahlah, rasanya ia begitu lelah hari ini dan tak berniat melakukan apapun hari ini.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Begitu banyak hal yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Ingatannya tentang pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan guru, accidentnya dengan Kyungsoo, belum lagi tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang membuatnya diusir dari kelas. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terpancar dari wajahnya ketika mengingat kejadian tak diduganya itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba perasaan takut merayapinya. Takut kalau-kalau Appanya menerima telepon dari guru tentang kejadiannya dikelas.

"Bagaimana jika Appa tau tentang itu?" gumam Jongin. Dia bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Teng… Tong…

Bunyi bel di pintu apartementnya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menuju intercom, melihat siapa yang datang.

Ketika melihat, dia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Seketika bayangan bahwa Appanya sudah tau apa yang terjadi dan menghampirinya kesini kembali melintas dibenaknya. Dengan enggan ia membuka pintu itu dan tak menemukan apa-apa.

Jongin menghela napas lega dan hendak menutup kembali pintunya. Tapi, ada tangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan menahan pergerakan Jongin yang hendak menutup pintunya. Reflek ia menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut. Tapi ekspresi terkejut perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Hyung!" seru orang itu ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kajja masuk! Bogoshipo albino"

"Ne!" seru namja itu lagi dengan semangat dan langsung menerjang Jongin. Memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke rumah Jongin layaknya pemilik rumah itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kedatangan Sehun, yang sering disapa Jongin albino yang mendadak, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartement Jongin sementara. Katanya, ia menunggu Ibunya dulu pulang dari Jepang dan mencarikan tempat tinggal untuk mereka. Kenapa mereka tak pulang bersama? Karena Sehun sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Hyungnya itu. Dia sudah tak tahan tak bertemu Hyung kesayangannya selama 3 bulan ini karena terpaksa ikut Ibunya ke Jepang mengunjungi Neneknya disana. Sehun terpaksa sekolah disana selama 3 bulan itu. Padahal, dari dia playgroup sampai JHS, Sehun dan Jongin selalu berada disekolah yang sama tapi beda kelas tentunya. Jongin berada satu tingkat diatas Sehun. Dan Sehun bertekad, lusa ia akan masuk kesekolah ditempat Jongin bersekolah.

Kini, minggu telah menyapa. Hari dimana orang-orang yang bersekolah dan juga bekerja di perusahaan menikmatinya dengan bersantai atau tidur sepanjang hari.

Berbeda dengan suasana di apartement Jongin. Tak ada kesan santai melekat disana sedikit pun. Pagi-pagi sekali, Jongin sudah terjaga. Dia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Hari ia tampak rapi dengan kemeja biru donkernya dan dipadukan dengan jeans hitam melekat pas dikaki jenjangnya dan tas ranselnya yang terbuat kulit berwarna coklat tampak simple tapi keren.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia membantu pekerjaan Hwang ahjumma yang sedang memasak untuk dirinya dan juga Sehun. Hwang ahjumma sudah lama menjadi pelayan keluarga Kim. Dan ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk hidup lebih mandiri, Appa Jongin memutuskan bahwa Hwang ahjumma akan menjadi pelayan Jongin selama ia tinggal di apatement. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi mengingat Hwang ahjumma sangat baik kepadanya dan selalu merawat Jongin bagai anaknya sendiri, akhirnya pun Jongin menerima permintaan Appanya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun. Kemana anak itu? Kenapa dari tadi ia tak berkeliaran dirumah? Ah mungkin ia 'jet lag' jadi sekarang ia lebih memilih ranjangnya ketimbang mengganggu Jongin mengingat anak itu yang begitu hiperaktif.

Setelah selesai, ia segera berpamitan dan bergegas pergi. Mau pergi kemana ia di pagi weekend ini? Ini kan masih jam 8 pagi. Yang jelas hanya ia yang tahu *author juga tentunya hehe*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan motor sport kesayangannya di halaman luas rumah mewah didepannya. Ia segera turun dan sedikit memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang rusak karena helmet yang ia pakai. Gerakannya yang eksotis itu tanpa sadar membuat para pelayan perempuan disana yang kebetulan lewat menganga terpesona.

Jongin melangkah memasuki rumah mewah itu. Ketika di pintu, ia disambut hangat oleh sang kepala pelayan dan juga seorang nenek.

Jongin membunkukkan badannya sopan membuat nenek itu kembali tersenyum. Aku tak salah memilih orang pikirkan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Jongin" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kau tak usah begitu formal kepadaku. Kita kan sudah bertemu semalam di ruang kepala sekolah" ucap nenek itu. "Kau boleh memanggilku Halmonie, nak"

"Nde. Halmonie"

"Kau sudah tau kan apa tugasmu Jongin?" tanya Halmonie memastikan 'lagi'.

"Ye Halmonie.

"Baiklah, ikut aku" Halmonie berjalan dan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

Halmonie berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna pink di lantai 2. Halmonie membuka pintu itu perlahan dan memasuki sebuah kamar. Sejenak, Jongin ragu. Kamar siapa ini?

"Masuk lah Jongin, ini kamar Kyungsoo" ajak Halmonie ketika melihat gurat ragu dimata Jongin.

Apa? Kamar Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja! Kamarnya tak sesuai dengan tingkahnya. Kamarnya tampak begitu feminism. Pemiliknya? Jangan tanyakan itu.

"Nde" jawabnya patuh.

Kamar ini cukup luas dan dipenuhi dengan benda warna pink. Dalam hati, Jongin terkikik geli melihat pemandangan dikamar ini. Semuanya tampak feminim. Seandainya Kyungsoo juga feminim mungkin Jongin akan menyukainya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tak mungkin akan menyukainya bagaimana pun keadaannya' tekadnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh, anak ini. Mau sampai kapan ia akan tidur terus sih?" lamunan Jongin buyar ketika mendengar sang nenek menggerutu. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang tertidur pulas.

Tertegun. Jongin merasa dunia berhenti berputar sesaat. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo, dia begitu berbeda ketika tidur. Bak seorang putri tidur dengan rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Satu hal yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo karena ia selalu mengikat rambutnya ketika sekolah.

'Kenapa ia begitu berbeda? Dia seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari kayangan' bahkan Jongin tak menyangkal pikirannya saat ini. Dia begitu mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

"HEI! KYUNGSOO! IREONA! HOI… HOI!" teriakan nenek yang begitu menggelegar menghentikan kekaguman Jongin. Suara nenek yang begitu dahsyat(?) tak sanggup untuk membangunkan cucu kesayangannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun terusik.

Semua kekaguman Jongin tentang keindahan Kyungsoo lenyap. Kyungsoo tak lebih dari kerbau. Memikirkan itu membuat Jongin sedikit terkekeh. Bagaimana tersiksanya nenek Kyungsoo saat membangunkannya dipagi hari untuk bersekolah.

"Hah… Lupakan. Dia tak akan mempan jika dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Apalagi ini hari minggu" setelah mengatakan itu, nenek segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua ke kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Taukan apa yang mau dilakukan neneknya?

Jongin mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…" tanpa sadar Jongin menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo. seperti hendak memanggilnya.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengigau. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan Jongin.

Jongin terkesiap. 'Apa ia memimpikanku?' tanya Jongin dalam keterkejutannya.

"Rasakan ini" Kyungsoo kembali mengigau dengan tangan yang mengepal di udara. Seperti hendak meninju seseorang.

'Ya sepertinya ia memang memimpikanku' batin Jongin terkekeh geli.

Nenek kembali dari kamar mandi dan membawa seember air. Dengan susah payah, ia membawa ember itu. Dia kan sudah tidak muda. Jadi wajar saja ia kepayahan membawa ember itu.

Jongin melihat nenek Kyungsoo yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh membawa ember membuatnya mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa air itu? Kira-kira itulah yang ditanyakan Jongin.

"Hei nak, tak bisakah kau bantu aku membawa ember ini? aku sudah cukup tua dan lemah untuk membawa barang seberat ini" sindiran nenek langsung membuat Jongin kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Ne, jamkkaman" Jongin segera menghampiri nenek dan mengangkatnya. "Mau dibawa kemana ember ini? dan untuk apa mengambil air sebanyak ini? Tidak mungkinkan Halmonie mengambil air ini untuk…?" tanya Jongin sedikit curiga.

"Ya. Aku akan 'memandikan' Kyungsoo disini" ucap nenek disertai tertawa yang sangat evil(?)

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia mengangkat ember itu ke samping ranjang Kyungsoo dan…

"Banjir! Banjir! Uwaaa! Aku tidak bisa berenang! Aku tenggelam! TOLONG….!"

Brukk…

"Aww. Appo!" Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari heibernasinya(?) dan menatap keadaannya bingung. Tadi seingatnya, ada air yang banyak menghantam wajahnya. Karena panik yang ada banjir mendadak dirumah mewahnya (Yang pasti tidak mungkin terjadi) dan berakhir dengan jatuh dari ranjangnya.

'Dasar nenek tua! Dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku! Ck, ini kan hari minggu, tak bisakah ia memberikan hari libur untukku?!' batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Dia mendongak dan bersiap-siap menyemburkan api panasnya.

"HALMONIE! KE-" teriakannya berhenti ketika melihat orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakang neneknya.

Sekelebat bayangan 'kecelakaan' itu melintas dibenaknya.

"HUWAA! Nagapain kau disini hitam?!" teriaknya –lagi- cepat dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah semerah darah #hah? Bagaimana pu juga, itu peristiwa paling memalukannya dan 'itu' adalah yang pertama.

"Nah, kau sudah sadar. Sekarang pergi ke kamar mandi, bersihkan badanmu lalu turun ke bawah. Jika sampai jam 9 kau tak turun juga, kau akan benar-benar menyesal Kyungsoo!"

"Ta-tapi nek… Nenek harus menjelaskan semuanya dulu"

"Kyungsoo…" nada bicara nenek begitu serius. Sepertinya nenek tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

Melihat keseriusan nenek membuat Kyungsoo tak berkutik dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam 9, Kyungsoo sudah turun. Dia tampak lebih segar dan siap mengajukan 1000 pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo menghampiri meja makan. Sebelum melancarkan aksinya, tentu Kyungsoo harus mengisi bahan bakar dulu. Tak diduga, rupanya kedua orang itu juga ada disana. Mereka tampak santai memakan sarapan dan diiringi dengan obrolan hangat. Sesekali mereka juga tertawa dengan perbincangan mereka.

Kyungsoo berdehem sekilas untuk sekedar memberitahu bahwa ia juga disana. Tapi tampaknya mereka terlalu larut dalam percakapan mereka.

Bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu cepat. Ia sengaja menarik kursi dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang keras.

Rencananya yang kali ini mungkin sedikit sukse. Kedua orang itu terdiam sesaat. Lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatan ayik mereka tanpa menoleh kepada Kyungsoo sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya geram. "YAK! HALMONIE!" teriak Kyungsoo marah.

"Wae?" tanya nenek santai.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini"

"Apa?" tanya nenek –sok- polos.

"Halmonie…" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit merajuk.

"Ne, ne"

Flashback

"Baiklah langsung saja. Yuri-ssi, ceritakan perkembangan Do Kyungsoo sampai sekarang" ujar nenek serius.

Yuri tampak menghela napasnya. "Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Malahan nilai ujiannya semakin memburuk. Kyungsoo sering berbuat tidak sopan kepada guru dan tak pernah belajar. Intinya, tidak ada hal baik yang dapat dibanggakan darinya" jelas Yuri.

Nenek menghela napas pasrah, membuat Yuri merasa iba.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo les privat saja? Mungkin cara itu akan efektif untuk meningkatkan semangat belajar Kyungsoo" ucap Yuri memberi saran.

Nenek menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Sudah pernah kulakukan, tapi sia-sia. Banyak sekali akalnya untuk membuat gurunya itu tak betah dan berhenti mengajar walau digaji tinggi"

"Yuri-ssi, bisakah aku meminta sedikit bantuanmu?"

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan Nyonya?"

"Tolong carikan guru privat yang bisa membuat ia belajar. Jika anda berkenan, maka saya akan memberikan gaji yang tinggi jika anda bisa membuat Kyungsoo belajar"

"Bagaimana ya? Disekolah saja ia tak mau mendengarkan saya apalagi harus mengajarinya secara pribadi. Saya rasa itu tak akan bisa. Jeongseohamnida" ucap Yuri dengan sedikit menyesal.

Minho yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana dengan murid terpintar disini saja yang menjadi gurunya? Sepertinya akan lebih efektif ketimbang guru"

Pernyataan Minho membuat nenek sedikit tersenyum bahagia. Itu ide yang cemerlang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia memikirkannya?

"Aku setuju. Bisakah Yuri-ssi mencarikan calonnya sekarang? Aku ingin meminta bantuannya secara pribadi.

"Ne. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

'Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega juga' batin Nenek.

End Of Flashback

Penjelasan panjang nenek membuat Kyungsoo menganga lebar. Ia tak percaya jika neneknya bertindak sejauh ini.

"Kenapa nek? Pokoknya aku tidak mau dia menjadi guruku! Lagian kenapa harus dia? Kan masih banyak orang pintar yang lainnya" bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo tak akan terima dengan keputusan neneknya ini.

"Awalnya ada 3 kandidat. Semuanya merupakan murid dengan nilai sempurna dari 3 tingkatan. Tapi, cuma Jongin yang bisa. Yang kelas satu, ia pindah kelas bulan ini karena alasan tertentu dan sangat disayangkan ia tak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajarimu. Ia harus belajar keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Yang kelas tiga, ia juga tak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajarimu mengingat ia akan belajar efektif untuk ujian kelulusannya dan tes masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Dia juga tak mau mengajarimu karena takut kau akan menghajarnya mengingat kau preman disekolah itu" jelas nenek penjang x lebar x tinggi dengan sedikit nada menyindir diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Ketahuan kalau ia sering berkelahi disekolah. "Tidak bisa Halmonie! Pokoknya Kyungsoo tak mau belajar dengannya! Titik! Lagian, ini kan sudah 3 bulan, seharusnya nenek pulang ke Jepang" Kyungsoo bersidekap dan akan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Oh, jadi kau mengusir nenek dan menyuruh Appamu pulang, begitu? Baiklah kalau kau keras kepala. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nilaimu semakin rendah, dipastika kalau Appa mu sendrir yang akan mengirim mu keafrika. Kau kira selama ini Appa mu tak memantaumu mentang-mentang ia sedang keluar negeri?"

"Apa? Jadi Appa tau kelakuan burukku?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Jongin yang melihat nyali Kyungsoo langsung menciut ketika menyinggung tentang Appanya berspekulasi bahwa Kyungsoo sama sepertinya.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu. Ingat Kyungsoo, aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu Kyungsoo" setelah mengatakan itu, nenek beranjak dari meja makan meninggalkan dapur.

Kyungsoo termenung cukup lama. Ia membenarkan semua perkataan nenek. Appanya termasuk orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak dan berlaku keras kepadanya dari kecil.

Jongin membereskan sarapannya hendak pergi. "Sepertinya kau tetap pada pendirianmu. Baiklah aku pamit dulu. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada nenekmu. Annyeong"

Saat melewati Kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Jongin. "Kapan kita akan mulai belajar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin keruang perputakaan yang juga merupakan ruang kerja Appanya. Ia memutuskan akan belajar disana.

"Kita akan belajar apa dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika sudah bersiap dengan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau"

"Iya. Iya"

"Pelajaran apa yang paling susah kau pahami?" tanya Jongin dan mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa malu membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Itu… semuanya" jawabnya malu-malu.

Jongin menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari matematika"

"Jangan! Itu terlalu memusingkan" sela Kyungsoo cepat.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu biologi"

"Tidak bisa! Banyak hapalanya dan istilahnya aneh"

Jongin mulai jengkel. "Kalau begitu bahasa"

"Kalau bahasa sih mudah. Yang lain saja"

"Kita akan mulai dari Kimia"

Kyungsoo akan kembali menyela. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin. "Semuanya tidak mau. Jadi apa yang ingin kau pelajari?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Ya ya baiklah. Kita mulai dari Kimia saja" Kyungsoo mulai mencari buku yang berkaitan dan mulai membuka halamannya.

Jongin mulai menjelaskannya secara perlahan dan sabar. Lalu memberikannya soal untuk dijawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai sibuk mengerjakannya dengan serius. Tapi, sayangnya tak satu pun yang dapat ia jawab.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

From : Senpai Galak

Hari ini akan diadakan seleksi untuk mengikuti kempetisi minggu depan. Harap semuanya hadir termasuk para asisten.

Ternyata, Jongin juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama. Ia hanya membacanya sebentar dan kembali membaca buku.

"Hoi, hitam"

"Perlu diketahui, bahwa kini kau adalah muridku dan aku adalah gurumu. Ketika aku mengajarmu, kau harus memanggilku Kim songsaenim" sela Jongin cepat.

"Ish, aku tidak mau. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu hitam. Wekk!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menjukurkan lidahnya.

"Aku berikan penawaran. Kau tidak usah memanggilku Kim songsaenim, tapi panggil aku sunbae. Arra?"

"Shireo! Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak"

"Aku tak menyangka kamarmu warna pink. Mungkin akan menjadi gossip yang heboh ketika tau Kyungsoo, si anak bandal yang jauh dari kata feminim rupanya penyuka pink"

"Arra, arra. Aku panggil kau Jongin sunbae. Tapi, jika orang lain sampai tau, kau akan mati Kim Jongin" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Jongin sunbae" koreksi Jongin.

"Ya JONGIN SUNBAE. Cerewet!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan menekan kata Jongin sunbae.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kau pasti dapat sms dari pelatih itu. Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya tentang kompetisi itu lah. Apa kau tak melatih hari ini?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa kau akan ikut seleksi itu?"

"Tidak. Aku pasti akan langsung didiskualifikasi"

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau begitu percaya diri"

"Karena semenjak tau kau adalah asisten pelatih ditempat latihanku, aku langsung kehilangan semangat untuk latihan. Sampai sekarang pun, aku belum pernah lagi latihan" aku Kyungsoo.

"Oh" jawab Jongin singkat padat dan jelas.

Kyungsoo kembali berpura-pura serius dengan mengerjakan soal kimia itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu dibuka menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

"Hai Chagi" sapa seorang yang baru saja masuk. Dua orang disana langsung memandang horror orang itu.

"Oh, ada Jongin juga. Hai" sapanya kepada Jongin.

"Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada orang itu –Kris- melangkah masuk kedalam dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku eoh? Aku kesini untuk berkunjung kerumahmu. Sudah lama kan kita tak bermain?" ucap Kris tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh Jongin.

"Lepaskan oppa. Aku sedang belajar. Dan berhenti memanggilku chagi. Aku bukan kekasihmu" dengus Kyungsoo.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. "Kenapa memangnya, apa karena ada Jongin disini jadi kau tak mau dipanggil chagi olehku?" Kris mulai melancarkan aksinya menggoda kedua orang ini.

"Ah sudahlah. Tak akan ada habisnya jika mengatakan hal yang sama padamu berulang kali. Jangan ganggu aku oppa. Apa kau tak dengar perkataanku. Aku sedang belajar" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit geram.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menggangu waktu kalian. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Annyeong Kyung, Jong" baru saja Kris hendak berdiri, pintu perpustakaan kembali dibuka. Selanjutnya, terdengar teriakan girang anak kecil.

"KYUNGSOO EONNIE! WE ARE COME BACK HOME!"

"Luna? Victoria?" ucap Kyungsoo speechless.

"Ne eonnie, kami sangat rindu kepada eonnie, jadinya kami memaksa Kristal eonnie untuk mengartarkan kami kesini" ucap yeoja kembar berumur 7 tahun itu riang.

"Oh astaga" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Anak-anak itu pasti mengajak Kyungsoo seharian dan jika permintaan mereka tak dituruti, mereka akan memaksa sampai Kyungsoo mau.

"Mian ne, hari ini eonnie tidak bisa menemani kalian bermain. Eonnie sedang belajar sekarang. Kalian bermain berdua saja ya ditemani Kristal dan Kris oppa saja ya?"

Kedua anak itu tak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. mereka malah menghampiri Jongin.

"Nama oppa siapa?" tanya Luna.

"Annyeong girls. Namaku Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin ramah.

"Wah, oppa tampan sekali. Oppa sudah punya yeojachingu tidak?" kali ini Victoria yang bertanya.

"Belum" jawab Jongin masih dengan senyum tampannya.

"Kalau begitu oppa jadi pacarku saja ya?" tanya Luna.

"Tidak, oppa jadi pacarku saja. Aku kan lebih cantik darimu" timpal Victoria tak mau kalah.

"Arra. Kalian berdua boleh jadi pacarnya oppa"

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Kris dan Kyungsoo melongo bodoh. 'Sudah pedofil, ngambil dua-duanya pula' batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Asyik oppa jadi pacar kami. Sekarang oppa temani kami main ya?" seru keduanya girang.

"Mian ne, oppa tidak bisa menemani kalian. Kalian bermain berdua saja ya. Oppa harus mengajari kakak kalian yang bodoh ini"

"Mwoya?" ucap Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Haha, oppa benar, Kyungsoo eonnie memang bodoh, tapi dia sangat baik dan cantik. Jadi, oppa harus mengajari Kyungsoo eonnie sampai pintar ya" ujar Luna.

"Ne. Jadi kalian jangan ganggu eonnie dan oppa dulu ya"

Kedua saling berbisik lalu tersenyum ceria. "Baiklah, kami tidak akan ganggu oppa dan eonnie, tapi izinkan kami untuk tetap disini ya" pinta Victoria dengan aegyonya yang imut.

"Oke oke. Kalian boleh disini, tapi ingat jangan ganggu kami ne?"

"Ne oppa!"

"Gadis pintar" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu mengelus kepala kedua yeoja cilik itu sayang. Kyungsoo terpana dengan sikap lembut Jongin. 'Kapan ya aku bisa diperlakukan seperti itu dengan seorang namja?' tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo merasa iri kepada sepupunya. Dia sengaja mencari sensasi disekolah untuk sekedar mendapat perhatian. Kyungsoo sadar, cara yang ia lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian salah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Jika bukan dengan cara itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan menjadi murid yang biasa-biasa saja.

Kyungsoo kembali fokus mengerjakan soalnya. Jongin melirik jam ditangannya, sudah setengah jam ia memberikan waktu kepada Kyungsoo untuk menjawab soal yang mudah menurutnya tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin dibalik buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Belum"

Jongin menurunkan bukunya dan melihat apa yang sudah dikerjakan Kyungsoo.

Jongin terbelalak. Dari tadi, tak ada sedikit pun yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo bahkan tak ada setitik pun tinta tertoreh disana.

Kyungsoo sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia benar-benar bodoh hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Maaf, aku tidak tau apapun" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Dia sudah bersiap dengan cercaan dan makian yang akan dilontarkan Jongin kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kerjakan selama ini hah?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tak mengerti" jawab Kyungsoo datar. Tak merasa menyesal sedikitpun.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya, lalu membanting bukunya kemeja dengan kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Jadi aku harus bagaimana membuatmu untuk bisa mengerti ha?!" bentak Jongin.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membentakku! Seharusnya kau bisa memaklumi kebodohanku tuan PINTAR!" ucap Kyungsoo tak terima dibentak.

Kris, Luna dan Victoria asyik bermain kartu. Jika yang kalah akan kena hukuman menjitak kepala. Kini giliran Kris yang kalah dan bersiap-siap kena hukuman. Tapi secara mendadak mereka berhenti bermain ketika mendengar suara dahsyat yang cetar membahana yang berasal dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan langsung memasang wajah idiot.

'Sabar Jongin' batin Jongin menenangkan hatinya.

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti" ucap Jongin yang sudah bisa mengontrol kemarahannya. Kemudian dia kembali duduk seperti semula.

Kyungsoo juga kembali duduk dikursinya seperti semula. "Tolong kau jelaskan dari awal lagi"

Jongin mulai membuka buku pelajaran Kimia dari awal dengan perlahan dan sabar. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dan sesekali menanyakan bagian yang tak dimengertinya.

Kris, Luna dan Victoria terbelalak dengan mulut menganga lebar, tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Tadi bertengkar tapi sekarang? Mereka begitu cepat akrabnya. aneh ya?

Victoria akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu tersenyum miring dan...

"Ya!" seru Kris yang tak terima jidatnya dijitak.

Kris hendak mengejar Victoria membalas serangan mendadak Victoria tadi. mereka berkejar-kejaran. sementara Luna dengan bosan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk belajar. sedtik itu juga, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Karena Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran, ia sampai tak tau kalau Luna mendekatinya dan dengan usil mencuri ponsel Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dasar Kyungsoo yang ceroboh, ia tak membuat pengaman diponselnya. Sehingga Victoria dengan mudahnya membuka ponselnya dan langsung melotot hiteris melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

From : Byun Babbo

Kyung, kuharap kau suka dengan hadiah ku ini. Jangan marah ya ^^v

Pesan singkat itu terdapat sebuah foto. Foto kecelakaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terjadi semalam. Luna langsung membelalakkan matanya heboh lalu setelahnya terdengar jeritan histeris.

Sontak teriakan Luna menghentikan segala aktivitas diruangan itu dan beralih menatapnya bingung. Kris dan Victoria segera menghampiri Luna dan kembali terjadi keadaan yang sama. terdengar teriakan histeris dari kedua orang itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara. Kyungsoo begitu terkejut melihat ponselnya sudah ditangan Victoria dan menatap bingung.

'Apa yang mereka lihat? Video yadong? Kurasa aku tak pernah menyimpannya diponsel' batin Kyungsoo curiga.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Oppa! Kau mencium Kyungsoo eonnie!" pekik Luna heboh.

"Apa?" teriak Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbarengan.

Mereka saling menatap curiga dan langsung berteriak. "Tidak!"

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Kembalikan ponselku" sinis Kyungsoo.

Victoria segera menyembunyikan ponsel Kyungsoo dibalik tubuhnya. "Tidak! Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Halmonie, Kristal eonnie, Ahjussi, para pelayan, Appa, Eomma dan kepada seluruh orang" ucap Victoria mulai mundur ketika Kyungsoo mulai mencoba mendekatinya lagi.

"Apa? Kau ingin memperlihatkan foto itu kepada semua orang? Hei, jangan bercanda. Cepat kembalikan!" ujar Kyungsoo mulai tersulut marah dan takut. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya ketika Halmonie, dan yang lainnya tau.

"Shireo!" Victoria berlari menghindar dari Kyungsoo dan berlari kencang.

"Hei! Berhenti kau! Dasar anak bandal" Kyungsoo pun ikut berlari mengejar Victoria dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di ruang perpustakaan itu.

Keduanya mulai kelelahan setelah hampir satu jam mereka tak juga berhenti.

"Sudah, aku tak sanggup lagi. Terserah kau sajalah bocah" ucap Kyungsoo pasrah dan langsung jatuh terlentang dikarpet.

"Aku capek eonnie" Victoria juga langsung menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring disamping Kyungsoo.

Mereka begitu lelah hingga terlelap dengan cepat.

"Ckck. Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo. Badanmu saja yang bertambah tinggi tapi tingkahmu sama saja seperti Victoria" ujar Kris tak percaya.

"Bukannya membuat Kyungsoo bertambah pintar, ia malah tidur kelelahan. Sudahlah" kali ini terdengar perkataan pasrah dari Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jong, kau tak akan bisa membuat Kyungsoo pintar dalam satu hari. Besok kau kan masih bisa menjadi tentornya. Kalau perlu siksa saja dia, aku mendukungmu" semangat Kris.

"Ya hyung. Kau benar. Masalah foto itu, kumohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya?" pinta Jongin dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

Tiba-tiba Kris teringat dengan foto itu. Tadi ia ingin menanyakannya kepada Jongin apakah foto itu asli. Tapi mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan menguatkan bukti bahwasanya foto itu asli.

"Hmm… Jadi itu foto asli ya? Bagaimana bisa kau berciuman dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya. Menatap Jongin penuh intimidasi.

Wajah Jongin langsung berubah dingin. "Tidak hyung. Kau jangan salah paham. Ciuman itu tak sengaja dilakukan. Chanyeol yang mengerjaiku"

"Oh" ucap Kris santai. Dia kembali memasang wajah santainya.

'Tapi, apa benar aku menyukai Kyungsoo?' batin Jongin. Dibalik wajah dinginnya, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Otaknya menolak keras bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa hatinya sepertinya menolak logikanya?

Kris kembali melihat gurat kebingungan yang kental disinar mata Jongin. Tadi dia percaya bahwa Jongin memang tak menyukai Kyungsoo dengan ekspresinya tadi. Tapi, ia berubah pikiran.

'Sepertinya ia harus disadarkan' batin Kris penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya minggu weekend berakhir. Kini hari senin menjelang. Membuat separuh manusia dimuka bumi mau tidak mau memulai kembali aktivitas mereka, baik menguras tenaga maupun otak.

Dengan enggan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dari tidurnya. Semalam, rencananya belajar dengan Jongin hancur total. Tak sedikitpun materi yang diberikan Jongin masuk keotaknya. Ditambah lagi ia tertidur cukup lama di ruang perpustakaan ditempat yang sama, tapi tubuhnya telah tertutupi dengan selimut.

Jongin sudah pulang. Begitu juga dengan Kris, Luna dan juga Victoria. Ia terbangun jam 6 sore dan menatap sekeliling bingung. Dia beranjak dari perpustakaan menuju kamarnya lalu melanjutkan tidurnya sampai pagi hari menjelang.

Setelah beberapa lama bersiap, akhirnya Kyungsoo berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini sedikit lebih cepat ia berangkat. Mungkin dikarenakan tidurnya yang begitu panjang.

Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya yang tampak ramai. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo masuk kekelas sebelum guru mereka masuk.

Tiba-tiba keadaan kelas yang begitu ramai, senyap dalam sekejap. Mereka semua secara serentak melihat Kyungsoo yang masuk kekelas dengan santainya.

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan tatapan mereka dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas X-A merupakan kelasnya kumpulan orang jenius. Jadi tak heran kalau kelas itu sunyi walau tidak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Hanya sedikit terdengar suara orang yang bercakap.

Guru akhirnya masuk dan membuat kelas yang tadinya sunyi kini bertambah hening. Guru itu masuk dengan seorang yeoja.

"Annyeong. Hari ini kita kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. Mulai hari ini dia merupakan teman kalian. Dia yeoja dari kelas B yang akan menggantikan posisi Suho karena nilainya berhasil menjadikan ia pindah kekelas ini. nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Choi songsaenim ramah kepada yeoja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Huang Zitao. Aku dari kelas X-B. Kuharap kita bisa berteman" ucap yeoja yang bername tag Huang Zitao dengan senyum tulusnya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap biasa saja. Ini sering terjadi. Pertukaran murid dari kelas lain.

"Zitao-ssi, kau boleh duduk dibangku kosong itu" ucap Choi songsaenim seraya menunjuk kursi yang kosong, tepat disampin Lay. Dulunya, Suho lah yang duduk disana. Tapi kini Zitao lah yang mengisi bangku itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Tao ramah kepada teman sebangkunya yang baru.

Yeoja itu menatap Tao datar. Ia kembali fokus kedepan memperhatikan Choi songsaenim yang mulai menjelaskan pelajaran didepan.

Tao tampak sedih karena ia mungkin tak mendapat sambutan yang ramah dari teman barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Atau dirasuki setan?" tanya Baekhyun heboh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah gila?" tanya Kyungsoo balik yang jengkel dengan sikap kepo Baekhyun yang mulai kambuh.

"Tidak, aneh saja melihatmu datang lebih cepat dari biasanya"

"Apa salah aku datang lebih awal?" tanya Kyungsoo tak suka dengan penuturan Baekhyun barusan.

Kyungsoo langsung teringat dengan foto yang dikirim Baekhyun keponselnya semalam. Bagaimana bisa foto itu masih ada diponsel Baekhyun. Seingat Kyungsoo ia sudah menghapusnya.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada seriusnya.

"Ne?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Kenapa foto itu bisa ada padamu lagi? Dan kenapa pula kau mengirimkannya kepadaku?" ujar Kyungsoo yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia harus mengatakan apa pada Kyungsoo. Salah kata bisa habis dia. Semalam ia hanya iseng mengirimkan foto itu kepada Kyungsoo setelah mendapat foto itu dari Chanyeol. Tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan mempertanyakannya.

"It..itu… Guru sudah masuk. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan" ucap Baekhyun sedikit lega ketika guru masuk dengan dua orang namja yang mengikutinya. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas sedikit dan bisa memikirkan alasannya nanti.

"Annyeong. Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru. Yang satunya pindahan dari kelas X-A dan yang satunya pindahan dari perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Kwon songsaenim.

Semua murid tampak berbisik-bisik membicarakan kedua namja didepannya. Mereka tampak terkejut karena seorang murid dari kelas A bisa masuk kekelas mereka dan sibuk mengagumi ketampanan namja yang satunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Oh Sehun imnida. Saya berasal dari Tonan High School di Jepang. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucapnya dengan datar.

Kini giliran namja yang satunya mengenalkan diri. "Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Hwang Joonmyeon imnida, biasa dipanggil Suho. Saya berasal dari kelas X-A. Bangapseumnida"

Deg

Kyungsoo langsung tertegun mendengar namja itu. Ia langsung mendongak dan ternyata ia tak salah dengar. Dia adalah Hwang Joonmyeon yang ia kenal waktu itu.

"Suho…" gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :Happy Kyungsoo Days! Woo! #tebarbungakamboja(?). Saengil chukkae Kyungsoo oppa!

Hai reader, aku baru update nih. Maaf ya, baru bisa update sekarang, selain mandet ide juga gak ada kesempatan buat ngetik ditambah ffn yang ngulah gak bisa dibuka, gomen ne? Sebenarnya yoonhee agak kurang suka sama nih chapter, ntah kenapa menurut aku feelnya kurang dapet. Bagaimana menurut kalian, mengecewakan kah? Semoga tidak ya. Gak nyangka bakalan nulis sampe segini panjang hehe . Ahh! Aku seneng banget dengan review kalian. Aku sampe senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kalian yang ngasih dukungan dengan ff abal-abal ini yang tambah gaje setiap chapter nya. Wah seneng banget!

Jadi udah kejawab kan siapa namja itu? Yap itu Suho si guardian angel. Selamat bagi yang nebak itu Suho. Sehun udah muncul tapi baru beberapa dialog. Next chap bakalan ada hunsoo moment walau momentnya gak romantic sih mengingat sikap Kyungsoo dan ada kristao. Pokoknya next chap bakalan ada yang cemburu. Tentang Suho itu abangnya Kyung apa gak bakalan kejawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ok, gak usah banyak cerita lagi. Jangan bosen ya terus ngasih Yoonhe semangat, review kalian begitu bermanfaat. Terimakasih kepada reviewer, yang ngefollow, favorite dan juga para pembaca antah berantah. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Last, sayonara ^^!


	5. Chapter 5

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

*Dear SIDERS, tolong hargai karya para author disini. Bila tidak suka, silakan keluar dari ff ini, saya tak memaksa kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan bash karakter ataupun ff ini, jika ingin kritik silakan tapi dengan etika dan bahasa yang santun. Okay? Thank's

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

Kyungsoo langsung tertegun mendengar namja itu. Ia langsung mendongak dan ternyata ia tak salah dengar. Dia adalah Hwang Joonmyeon yang ia kenal waktu itu.

"Suho…" gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Chapter 5

Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo dan Suho saling bertatapan. Hanya beberapa saat ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata itu dan beralih menatap yang lain. Selalu saja ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak terjelaskan ketika menyangkut namja itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Walau tak terlalu jelas, tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama Suho.

Seketika Kyungsoo sadar dan langsung memasang wajah datar. Dengan tegas ia mengatakan "Tidak"

Tentu saja jawaban Kyungsoo tak memuaskannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin Kyungsoo memperjelas jawabannya, tapi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang dingin, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah depan. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, Sehun menatapnya.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun yang ditatap sang namja dingin ini, melainkan seseorang disamping Baekhyun. Ya! Dia menatap Kyungsoo. terlihat jelas bahwa ada ketertarikan dimatanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

Sehun rasa, yeoja itu berbeda. Karena, Cuma Kyungsoo saja yang tak menatapnya ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sementara yeoja lain, mereka menatap Sehun kagum akan ketampanan dan pesonanya, bahkan ada yang tak segan-segan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

'Menarik' ucap Sehun dalam hati dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyungsoo.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia tersipu malu ketika Sehun tak kunjung melepas kontak mata dengannya. Dan ketika Sehun tersenyum, ia langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah yang merona. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan ketika –merasa– Sehun tersenyum untuknya.

"Ada beberapa kursi yang kosong, jadi kalian boleh memilih tempat duduk kalian" ucap Kwon songsaenim.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan mendekati kursi pilihan mereka. Suho memilih duduk di barisan ketiga disebelah seorang yeoja. Sementara Sehun duduk dibelakang Suho disamping seorang namja dengan penampilan nerd.

"Kyung" panggil Baekhyun gugup.

Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan Baekhyun dengan gumaman seperti biasa.

"Dia tampan ya" ucap Baekhyun ambigu.

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Nugu? Suho?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Ya" jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Jinjjayo? Wah kalau seorang kau saja bisa mengatakan seorang namja tampan berarti pilihanku tidak salah" ujar Baekhyun penuh haru dengan binary matanya yang indah.

"Mwoya?! Jadi kau anggap apa aku? Namja?" protes Kyungsoo tak terima dengan penuturan Baekhyun yang sangat jelas menyindirnya itu.

"Ne. Kau kan namja yang dikemas dalam bentuk yeoja. Haha"

"Kenapa kau memuji Suho? Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo mengintrupsi tawa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Suho? Kapan aku memujinya?" tanya Baekhyun skeptis.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataannya kepada Kyungsoo diawal. "Oh, aku bukan memuji Suho"

"Jadi, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu.." Baekhyun berujar dengan malu disertai wajahnya yang kembali merona, membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah melihat sikap malu-malu ala Baekhyun. "Dia Se..hun" ucapnya sambil menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pink dipipinya.

Kyungsoo makin mengernyit heran. Siapa orang yang dibicarakan Baekhyun?

"Dia tampan kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sehun? Nuguseo?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganga lebar dengan mata sipitnya membulat heboh. Benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kyu..kyungsoo? Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa Sehun?"

"Ah tidak penting. Jangan ganggu aku. Aku ingin tidur dulu" ucap Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan wajah idiot Baekhyun yang masih saja menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa dari berbagai kelas sibuk berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, ada juga yang berdiam diri dikelas. Seperti yeoja yang bername tag Huang Zitao. Dia memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku. Tanpa seorang teman. Tao tak memiliki teman disini. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga mengacuhkan Tao sebagai teman baru mereka.

Lay dan Sulli sedang berdiri diluar kelas melihat kearah teman sebangku Lay yang baru.

"Memuakkan sekali yeoja panda itu. Gara-gara dia, Suho harus pindah kelas" ucap Sulli mulai memprovokasi Lay.

"Kau benar Sulli-ah"

"Aku punya ide" ujar Sulli dengan smirk yang mengerikan.

"Ide?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Ya, sebuah rencana yang bisa membuatnya pergi dari sini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tepat saat itu juga, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karena kelaparan.

"Baekhyun, kajja kita ke kantin. Aku belum sarapan" ajak Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun yang dengan setia menunggui Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo terjaga hanya karena kelaparan yang mendera dirinya. Tanpa banyak tanya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua segera beranjak dari kursi masing-masing.

"Chogiyo" intrupsi seseorang dari belakang mereka. Lantas, mereka pun membalikkan badan mereka.

"Bisakah aku ikut bersama kalian?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Yang satu tampak bahagia, terlihat jelas dari senyumnya yang tak pernah luntur. Beda halnya dengan namja disampingnya, ia berjalan dengan angkuh tak menghiraukan yeoja disebelahnya. Ia malah asyik mencuri pandang kearah yeoja disamping kanannya. Sementara yang satu lagi, ia malah lebih terlihat tak peduli terhadap keduanya.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di kantin yang lumayan ramai. Kyungsoo duduk sendiri, sementara Baekhyun duduk diseberang Kyungsoo, tepat disebelah namja asing yang baru saja mereka kenal, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun kenal. Oh Sehun.

"Kyungie, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku-"

"Bisakah kau rekomendasikan menu yang special di kantin ini?" potong Sehun. Ia menatap Kyungsoo begitu dalam dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Ia bingung ingin merekomendasikan apa. Karena, ia saja bingung mau pesan apa.

"Hmm… aku-"

"Baekkie-ya! Kyungie-ah!" lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh suara dari arah belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol beserta sahabat sejatinya sedang menghampirinya tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Hai oppa dan sunbae" sapa Baekhyun ceria dan sedikit kaku ketika menyapa Jongin.

"Tentu saja kami akan makan babbo" jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Perkataan kasarnya sukses membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun melongo terkejut, minus Jongin. Dia sudah terlalu biasa mendengar 'cacian' dari hoobae 'tersayangnya'.

"Ketus sekali kau" gumam Chanyeol dengan bibir yang dimonyongkannya. #kawaii

Setelah mengatakannya, Chanyeol langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun. Tinggallah Jongin yang mematung disamping tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya Sehun-ssi, kalau kau mau aku bisa merekomendasikan makanan yang enak untukmu" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun kini malah makin terfokus kearah Kyungsoo yang tampak sedikit merona dan salah tingkah.

"Kyungie, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"Ehh.. itu.. aku-"

"Kyung" dan untuk ketiga kalinya ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Yo yeobo! What's up?" sambungnya lagi.

Tak perlu menoleh, Kyungsoo sudah tau dengan pasti siapa namja yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan a.k.a tetangga a.k.a oppanya.

Tanpa permisi, ia langsung duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahunya dengan akrab. Semuanya melongo, tak terkecuali Jongin.

"Hentikan Kris, kalau tidak kau kubunuh sekarang juga" desis Kyungsoo yang sudah diubun-ubun. Jika digambarkan di anime, maka akan ada banyak sekali perempatan didahinya.

"Dengan cara apa? Menciumku sampai mati?" goda Kris lagi.

Tak segan-segan, tangan Kyungsoo 'mencium' kepala Kris hingga menghasilkan bercak merah berbentuk tangan.

Kris meringis kesakitan. Rupanya Kyungsoo tidak main-main dengan pukulannya tadi.

Sementara Kris sibuk mengelus kepalanya, Sehun menjadi pengamat yang baik. Kini ia mendapat kesimpulan 'Chanyeol hyung menyukai Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyukai aku, aku dan Kris hyung menyukai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin dan Jongin hyung?' tanya nya bingung melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tak terbaca sama sekali.

Ia kembali memperhatikan Jongin. Hingga beberapa menit ia menarik kesimpulan. Seketika, wajahnya lagsung pucat pasi serta mata yang membulat heboh dan mulut yang ternganga lebar. Dalam keterkejutannya ia mengatakan, "APA?! JONGIN HYUNG MENYUKAI CHANYEOL HYUNG?!" teriaknya heboh membuat seisi kantin menghentikan aktivitas mereka beralih menatap seorang tersangka utama yang masih membuka mulutnya selebar yang ia bisa.

Sehun menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia bicarakan. Lalu, beralih melihat kerumunan orang yang menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Jeongseohamnida… jeongseohamnida. Yang tadi itu bohong. Hehe" ucapnya polos dengan cengir kudanya.

"Huh, mengagetkan saja" dumel para penghuni kantin yang kesal.

Sehun bernapas lega karena kini mereka tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, bukan berarti masalah selesai. Kini, ia dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari 4 orang disana, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

Dengan tak tau malunya, ia malah tak memperdulikan kedua tatapan itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, ia kembali duduk dengan tenang. Dan Jongin pun sepertinya sama. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Tapi..

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tak terima dikatakan yaoi.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Sehun kan sudah minta maaf. Maafkan dia ne?" bujuk Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tapi… hmm. Arra" Chanyeol terpaksa memaafkannya karena Baekhyun yang memintanya. Jika tidak… #apa?O_O

Mereka segera memesan makanan. "Jong? Kau apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia heran melihat Jongin yang masih saja setia berdiri disamping bangku Kyungsoo bak bodyguardnya. "Kenapa kau belum duduk?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai gemas dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"A-apa? Ah.. I-iya" dengan canggung ia duduk diujung bangku Kyungsoo. Kuulangi d-i-u-j-u-n-g.

"Apa-apaan kau duduk dengan jarak 1 meter begitu? Apa kau punya alergi dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau tertular virus mengerikan?" tanya Chanyeol jengah. Kalian tau, Jongin duduk diposisi paling ujung bangku sementara Kyungsoo, ia merapat kearah Kris, hingga jarak antara mereka cukup jauh.

"Aku ini sehat ya dan tak alergi apapun. Dan apa-apaan itu? 1 meter? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kemampuan menghitungmu sejak bergaul dengan kelas F?" jawab Jongin tak terima.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Jongin. Ia sebenarnya sengaja mengatakan itu supaya ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya geram. Perkataannya jelas-jelas menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia mengakuinya kalau ia memang bodoh, walau sebenarnya Jongin tak bermaksud mengatakan kata-kata sadis itu.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

Brakk..

Prangg…

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya serta menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, dari arah belakang Kyungsoo datang ahjumma penjaga kantin sedang mengantarkan makanan ke meja mereka. Dan.. terjadilah piring berisi makanan tumpah dengan tidak elitnya di sebagian kepala dan baju belakang Kyungsoo. Dan jangan lupakan suara piring yang pecah akibat ulahnya.

"Kyungsoo.." seru Baekhyun terkejut seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Wa ha ha ha…" suara tawa menggelegar terdengara dari setiap sudut kantin.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? piringnya pecah ditambah makanan ini tumpah semua. Kacau" terdengar gerutuan ahjumma itu dari belakang yang sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merogo sakunya, berniat membayar semua kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

Jongin bingung. Ia begitu merasa bersalah. Dengan segera ia mencari sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun yang lebih sigap menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membersihkan kepala Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya.

Jongin meremas sapu tangannya dengan kuat. Entah kenapa dada kirinya terasa sakit ketika Sehun dengan perhatiannya membelai kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun terkejut. Tapi, sejenak kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan death glare terbaiknya. Segera ia memundurkan dirinya agar sedikit jauh dari jangkauan Sehun dan memberikan semua uangnya kepada ahjumma.

"Jeongseohamnida ahjumma" ucapnya sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera pergi dari sana. Menulikan pendengarannya dari Baekhyun dan Kris yang sibuk meneriaki namanya serta dari suara-suara penghuni kantin yang sibuk menertawakannya.

"Kyungie… Kau mau kemana?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo" tambah Kris.

Baekhyun hendak mengejar Kyungsoo, tapi tangannya ditahan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kalut.

"Kurasa dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri Baek" tenang Chanyeol.

"Ta-"

"Ayo, kuantar kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" dengan lembut, Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Perlakuan Chanyeol yang sungguh diluar tabiatnya membuat ketiga orang disana melongo hebat dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ternyata dibalik sikap happy virusnya, dia seorang namja yang romantic.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi dari sini" ucap Kris berlalu dari hadapan Jongin dan Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Kris, mereka berdua hanya saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti tanpa ada maksud untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga bel berbunyi yang menyadarkan mereka dan segera menuju kelas masing-masing dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk.

'Apakah perkiraan ku benar? Kenapa kami selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial. Kenapa jadi begini sih?" gerutu Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah berjalan dilorong menuju atap sekolah. Pasca insiden memalukan dikantin, ia memutuskan untuk membolos.

Dia terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Sesekali ia juga menghentakkan kakinya kelantai yang tak berdosa sebagai rasa pelampiasannya yang kesal sekaligus malu.

"Awas kau Kim Jongin! Aku akan membalasnya" sumpahnya.

Tepat saat ia membuka pintu atap, bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir dan saatnya para siswa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas belajar mereka.

Brum..

Terdengar suara pintu besi atap yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyungsoo dengan sedikit membantingnya.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN!" baru saja ia menutup pintu itu, ia langsung berteriak dengan kerasnya. Dengan arah sembarangan, ia menendang botol kaleng kosong yang terletak didekat kakinya.

"Appo" ringis seseorang yang ada disana. Orang itu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Segera ia meraih botol kaleng itu dan menghampiri orang yang sudah seenak jidatnya melempar itu kepadanya ditambah ia berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"Oh tidak. Ternyata ada orang disini. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Kyungsoo kebingungan mendapati suara dan kini, siluet tubuhnya berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Kedua orang itu saling membulatkan matanya sebesar yang mereka bisa, walau yang paling besar tetap Kyungsoo.

"Kau?!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Jongin belajar dengan tidak tenang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kini, seakan dapat mengerti, sahabatnya, Chanyeol juga ikutan gelisah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih kepikiran dengan yang dikantin tadi?" bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin tak membalas perkataannya. Ia malah sibuk mencoret – coret bukunya.

"Aku tau. Kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya bukan?" sambung Chanyeol.

Jongin masih saja tak menghiraukannya. Kini ia sedang mencoba menyelesaikan soal lingkaran. Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu sulit untuk memecahkan soal ini. Biasanya dengan mudah ia dapat memecahkan soal serumit apapun itu.

"Sulit sekali" gumamnya frustasi. Ia meremas rambutnya kasar.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Pasalnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan soal yang sama dengan Jongin. Dan menurutnya, itu bukanlah soal yang sulit. #tapi bagi yoonhee itu sulit bang

"Jongin, selesaikan soal nomor 4 dipapan tulis" ujar sang guru yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan muridnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Dan hanya Jongin lah yang paling gelisah dari semua murid.

"Ne, songsaenim" ucapnya lesu. Itu adalah soal yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menyodorkan bukunya. Ia memandang Jongin dan berkata tanpa suara "Pakailah ini. Aku tau kau belum siap"

Jongin menerimanya dan mengucapkan "Gomawo" juga tanpa suara.

Ia melangkah kedepan dengan gontai. Biasanya, dengan percaya diri ia akan menyelesaikan soal kedepan tanpa buku. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini.

Setelah menyelesaikannya, ia izin untuk duduk kembali kebangkunya.

"Kka, temuilah dia dan minta maaf. Aku yakin dengan begitu, kau akan sedikit lebih tenang" ujar Chanyeol ketika Jongin sudah kembali duduk disampingnya.

Kembali, Jongin tak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tak memikirkannya.

'Apakah aku harus mengikuti sarannya?' tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku harus merasa khawatir terhadapnya? Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun' ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

'Tapi, aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya'

Pikirannya begitu kacau. Disatu sisi, ia merasa bahwa ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi disisi lain dirinya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini sudah melenceng dari garis kehidupannya.

'Tidak bisa! Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus meminta maaf'

'Tunggu dulu! Kalau aku keluar sekarang, Chanyeol pasti akan bersorak gembira. Ia tidak boleh senang diatas pebderitaanku'

Ia memikirkan bahwa ketika Jongin keluar kelas, ia akan berteriak heboh dikelas. Dengan mulut embernya ia mengatakan kalau Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Lalu, semua anak dikelas ini akan menyebarkan gossip itu keseluruh penjuru kelas ditambah Pak guru juga akan menyebarkan gossip ini dikalangan guru dan dalam satu hari semuanya akan tau perasaanku dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tau. Dia pasti tidak segan – segan akan menindasku seumur hidupnya. Tidak bisa!

"TIDAK BISA!" karena sangking semangatnya, ia sampai lupa diri. Berteriak dikelas yang sunyi. Semakin out of character ya bang

"Apanya yang tidak bisa Kim Jongin?" seru guru didepan.

'Eo-tteo-kkeh?' batinnya.

"Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali Pak rasanya seperti ditimpa beban berat" pada akhirnya ia memegangi kepalanya yang 'sakit' alias pura-pura.

"Makanya, cepat minum bodrex" #woi bukan iklan nih

Ulang ya readers. Hehe :D

"Akh! Kepalaku sakit sekali Pak rasanya seperti ditimpa beban berat" pada akhirnya ia memegangi kepalanya yang 'sakit' alias pura-pura.

"Baiklah, kau pergi ke uks. Istirahat yang cukup" ujar sang songsaenim.

'Yes!'

"Gamsahamnida songsaenim" ujarnya yang masih merasa 'sakit'.

"Chanyeol, temani dia" sambung Songsaenim.

"Ne-"

"Tidak usah. Aku pergi sendiri saja. Permisi" Jongin segera berlalu dari kelas. Tak menyadari Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya Jong. Mengakui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya" gumamnya dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menikmati makan siangnya diatap ditemani semilir angin disiang hari yang terasa panas dengan seorang namja.

Suho, namja yang tengah menemani Kyungsoo makan. Dia hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia tau siapa itu Kyungsoo. Salah satu murid nakal yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang – orang di sekolahnya. Banyak yang mengatakan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, karena jika sekali saja kau berani mengusiknya, maka tamatlah riwayatmu.

Tapi, dimata Suho, yang kini dihadapannya hanya seorang gadis kecil yang kelaparan memakan bekal makanannya dengan lahap.

Sudah 10 menit bel masuk berbunyi, tapi apa yang dilakukan Suho disini? Bukannya masuk ke kelas, ia malah menemani Kyungsoo makan diatap. Mengingat itu, ia hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia juga tak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang beda dari biasanya.

"Ini enak sekali. Rasanya lebih enak daripada makanan di restoran" ujar Kyungsoo disela-sela aktivitasnya mengunyah.

"Kau berlebihan soo. Ini cuma masakan eommaku" balasnya.

"Tapi sungguh, ini enak sekali. Serasa makan masakan eomma…" tiba-tiba setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung berhenti makan dan menatap makanan itu nanar.

Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo berhenti makan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku.. aku.. aku.. hiks" Kyungsoo meremas ujung roknya kuat – kuat berharap dapat menghentikan isakan tiba – tibanya.

Grep

Secara reflek, Suho memeluk tubuh gemetar Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melindungi gadis yang kini tampak begitu rapuh. Matanya memancarkan kesepian yang begitu mendalam.

"Gwenchana. Menangislah sepuasmu jika itu bisa membuatmu lega" tanpa sadar, ia juga menitik kan air matanya. Setiap isakan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo membuatnya seakan merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Aku.. hiks hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya eomma.. hiks walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin… ingin sekali" ujarnya jujur.

Kini, Suho dapat memahami perasaan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. Dibalik sifat kasarnya, ia hanya seorang yeoja kesepian yang mencari perhatian orang lain dengan berbuat onar. Ternyata penyakit orang kaya memang benar adanya. Orang tua sibuk bekerja meninggalkan anaknya hingga berakhir seperti ini. Setidaknya itu spekulasi Suho saat ini.

"Arigatou, Joonmyeon onii-chan" ujar Kyungsoo setelah tangisannya mereda.

Mendengar itu, Suho menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. menatapnya bingung.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu ketika kita hanya berdua?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ne, tapi kenapa 'onii-chan'? Kenapa tidak 'oppa' saja?"

"Mollayo, hanya saja aku ingin memanggilmu begitu"

"Hmm.. ya sudah cepat habiskan makananmu biar kita ke kelas"

"Ay ay kapten!" serunya semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana aku harus mencarinya?"

Jongin terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Neo.. Hhh.. eo..diga?"

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Lalu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan hijau itu. Menatap langit yang lumayan mendung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin?" suara dan wajah itu yang muncul secara mendadak dihadapannya mengejutkan Jongin.

"Eoh, sunbaenim?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut dan segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan bukan? Jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku-"

"Ne, noona. Mianhae" potong Jongin.

Luhan menatap Jongin bingung. Kemudian ia ikut duduk dihadapan Jongin.

"Oh ya, kenapa noona bisa disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Kebetulan tadi saat aku lewat koridor belakang dan tak sengaja melihatmu disini" jawab Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu keluar jam pelajaran kecuali hari tugasmu"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin saja"

"Impossible. Jangan membohongiku. Kau tidak bisa membohongi noonamu ini" ujarnya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong noona" elak Jongin.

Luhan memperhatikan mata Jongin yang tak berhenti bergerak risau.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk Jongin. Jangankan aku, bahkan semut pun pasti tau kau sedang berbohong" cicit Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ya~ya. Aku menyerah. Saat jam pelajaran, tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Aku izin dan menenangkan diri disini"

"Jongin.." ujarnya penuh arti.

"Iya.. Iya. Sebenarnya aku.."

Jongin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah belakang Luhan.

"Jongin? Kau kenapa?" panggil Luhan bingung.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat apa yang dilihat Jongin.

"Eoh? Itu Kyungsoo kan? Tapi, namja itu siapa?" gumam Luhan. "Mesra sekali mereka. Apa itu pacarnya?" tambahnya lagi.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja" gumam Jongin sangat pelan dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Luhan seraya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan pun ikut berdiri menyusul Jongin.

"Kelas" jawab Jongin dingin dan segera pergi menjauhi taman.

"Tapi, kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. YAK!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin? Tidak biasanya dia bersikap dingin secara tiba-tiba. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dan namja itu?" gumam Luhan bingung.

Dia melihat jam tangannya dan...

"Gawat! Sudah terlambat 20 menit. Ini semua gara-gara si hitam. Dasar Jongong!" gerutu Luhan.

Dia berlari memasuki sekolah. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangannya yang tak berhenti bergerak(?). "Dasar jam sialan. Kenapa ia tak mau berhenti sih?"

Brakk..

"Aww!" teriak Luhan kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja sunbae?" ujar orang yang bertabrakan dengan Luhan.

'Kepalamu yang baik-baik saja. Tentu saja ini sakit tau!' gerutu Luhan -dalam hati-.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang itu. Bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"A-"

'Tuhan... Ada apa dengan mataku? Kenapa terdapat banyak bintang disekitarnya?'

"Sunbae? Gwenchana?" tanyanya ulang.

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan mataku" ujar Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Apa matamu sakit?"

"Mwo? Ti-ti-tidak! Ak-aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya tergagap. 'Mulut sialan! Memalukan'

"Jeongseohamnida sunbae. Sungguh aku tak melihatmu tadi"

"Tak apa. Aku juga sedang berlari, dan tak melihatmu tadi"

Namja itu mendekati Luhan, mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu.

'Halus sekali tangannya!' teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Namja itu menarik Luhan bangun. Karena terlalu kuat menariknya, Luhan pun terhempas kedepan.

Wajah Luhan merah sempurna. Dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang hingga suara degupannya bisa terdengar oleh namja itu dan juga author(?)

'Di-dia memelukku?!'

"Mianhae, sungguh aku tak bermaksud untuk memelukmu" jawabnya jujur dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan.

"Sunbae?!" teriaknya panik karena Luhan sudah terkulai lemas dalam rengkuhannya alias pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerjakan soal dibuku paket halaman 89"

"Ne songsaenim"

Mereka sibuk mengerjakan soal fisika itu. Seperti biasa, kelas XI-A akan mengerjakannya dengan hening. Begitupun dengan Jongin. Dia mengerjakannya dengan diam. Tapi, diamnya kali ini bukan menunjukkan bahwa ia serius seperti biasa.

Chanyeol melirik kesamping kanannya. Semenjak kembalinya Jongin ke kelas, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Chanyeol bingung.

Biasanya, jika keadaan sudah seperti, Chanyeol akan selalu bisa diandalkan.

Chanyeol melirik kesebelah, lalu menyikut Jongin.

"Hei, bagaimana tadi? Kau sudah minta maaf?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Nugu?" desis Jongin dingin.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pura-pura. Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan saat diluar tadi" balas Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Jongin.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Dia merasa yang saat ini dilihatnya bukanlah Jongin. Melainkan sisi gelap dan buas yang siap kapan saja untuk mengamuk.

Chanyeol tau itu. Jika saja ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan, maka habislah.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar takut.

'Jangan ganggu aku' kira-kira itulah hal yang dapat dibaca Chanyeol.

"Arraseo" desis Chanyeol.

Atmosfer tegang yan diciptakan antara Jongin-Chanyeol terus berlangsung hingga bel istirahat yang kedua.

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Wae? Kenapa keadaan seperti ini bisa terulang lagi?" gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama pingsan, Luhan akhirnya terbangun.

'Ini...di UKS?' batinnya. 'Tapi, kenapa aku disini?'

Lalu ia mendengar suara seorang namja dan guru kesehatan, Hyun songsaenim sedang mengobrol.

'Suara itu.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya'

Luhan mengintip dari balik tirai.

'Di..diakan namja tadi!' seru Luhan.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sebelum dia pingsan terputar jelas diotaknya. Kini, wajahnya kembali merah padam dan jantung kembali bergejolak.

"Kenapa dia disini?" ujarnya tak sadar.

'Babbo ya! Kenapa aku bicara?' dia segera menutup mulutnya dan akan pura-pura tidur.

"Kau sudah sadar?" belum sempat ia menutup matanya, Hyun songsaenim sudah menghampirinya duluan diikuti oleh namja itu.

'Sial!' rututnya dalam hati.

"Ahaha.. I-iya saya sudah sadar" ujarnya kikuk dan kembali bangun.

"Omo.. Wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" ujar Hyun khawatir.

'Kenapa harus dibilang sih? Kau ingin mengejekku?' gerutu Luhan.

"Itu.. Aku baik-baik saja kok bu"

"Kalau begitu biar Ibu periksa dulu ya. Sekarang kau berbaring lagi"

"Tidak usah. Saya sudah tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Entah disengaja atau memang kebetulan, Luhan berdiri tepat didepan namja itu.

Wajahnya kembali merona karena kini ia hanya berjarak kurang dari 10cm dari dada namja itu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah baikan. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu Hyun-nim, sunbae" ujarnya dan segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan UKS.

1 menit berlalu, tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Bahkan Hyun songsaenim sudah pergi ke mejanya.

Hingga akhirnya bunyi bel istirahat kedua menyadarkannya.

"MWOYA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao, murid kelas X-B yang kini sudah berganti kelas menjadi murid kelas X-A. Berarti, ia salah satu dari kumpulan murid pintar yang disatukan di kelas A. Namun, sepertinya statusnya sebagai salah satu murid pintar itu tak menjamin kehidupan sosialnya.

Buktinya, di istirahat kedua ini, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dibangku taman belakang yang sepi tanpa ada yang menemani.

Mungkin itu menurut sudut pandang gadis panda itu. Nyatanya, di balik pohon besar tak jauh darinya, terdapat seorang namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikan apa - apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Sudah lama ia melakukan kegiatan 'stalker'-nya, setidaknya hampir 2 minggu lamanya ia menjadi 'stalker' gadis panda itu.

Tapi, baru beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia agak sedikit kesusahan dalam melakukan aksinya. Karena kini gadis itu lebih suka berdiam diri ditaman belakang sekolah yang sepi tanpa seorang teman yang menemaninya. Memang Zitao biasanya tak punya banyak teman.

Tapi, setelah kepindahannya ke kelasnya yang baru, dia nyaris tak punya teman bicara selain buku dan hewan-hewan.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei, anak baru" seru seorang wanita.

Zitao mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat orang yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hai, Sulli-ah, Lay-ah!" sapa Zitao ceria.

Sulli, gadis itu mendecih sebal. "Cih, menjijikkan. Dasar anak pindahan tak tau diri, berani-beraninya memanggilku dengan sapaan sok akrab itu. Rasanya aku ingin merobek mulut busukmu itu!" ujar Sulli pedas.

Baik Zitao, Lay dan namja itu terkejut dengan ucapan pedas yang terlontar begitu mudah dari bibir Sulli.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku.. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Zitao lirih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya tentu saja! Kau sudah merusak segalanya, dasar jalang!" seru Sulli tanpa ampun.

"Sulli, sudah hentikan! Jangan berkata kasar lagi" Lay melerai amukan Sulli yang mulai tak terkendali.

Sedangkan Zitao, dia hanya sanggup menunduk dengan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya tanpa sanggup membalas perkataan Sulli.

Sedangkan namja itu, dia hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati tanpa berani menghampiri gadis itu dan membelanya didepan kedua gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa! Dia harus diberi pelajaran. Apa kau lupa dengan adanya si gadis brengsek ini, Suho harus pindah kekelas lain!"

"Kuberitahu, nanti kau harus datang ke kantor guru dan ajukan surat pindah, mau kau pindah kelas atau pindah sekolah sekalipun. Dan jika aku masih melihatmu besok dikelas, kau akan mendapatkan peringatan kedua dan yang pasti akan lebih parah dari yang ini. Arraseo?" ujar Sulli panjang lebar dengan nada ketusnya.

Zitao tak menjawabnya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

Sulli yang geram karena Zitao tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut hitam pendek Zitao kebelakang dan berteriak keras didepan wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air matanya.

"Apa kau mengerti, tuli?"

"Sudah cukup Sulli. Kau menyakitinya.." Lay memegang tangan Sulli yang hendak melayangkan tamparan dipipi mulus Zitao.

"Lepaskan Lay!" Sulli menyentakkan tangannya kuat agar Lay melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhasil.

"Jika kau tak menjawab, maka tanganku ini akan mendarat dipipimu. Kuulangi sekali lagi, apa kau mengerti?" Sulli mengucapkannya perlahan. Tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Zitao semakin kuat ia tarik. Dan tangan kanannya kini telah diudara, bersiap melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipi itu.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan- Oppa!" Sulli menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sesosok pria yang kini mencengkram tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari dia" ujar namja itu dingin.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tangannya bergetar tanpa ampun dan matanya yang melotot ketakutan melihat ekspresi marah dari Kim Jongin! Ya, pria itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Tanpa ada perlawanan, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Zitao. Begitu pun dengan Jongin, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Sulli dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sulli dan Lay.

"Ayo" Jongin menghela Zitao dan segera membawa pergi gadis panda itu.

"Gomawo, sunbae" lirihnya.

Jongin tak berkata apa-apa dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang hingga mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Lay yang masih takut menarik tangan Sulli untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Ayo Sulli. Sebaiknya, kita sudahi saja perang ini" ujarnya dengan nada takut yang kentara.

Sulli menggertakkan giginya geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Matanya memancarkan sinar marah yang terlihat jelas.

Lay yang melihatnya kini kembali ketakukan. Seperti melihat setan untuk yang kedua kalinya disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

'DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG SIALAN! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!' teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid sibuk merapikan peralatan mereka dan berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas.

Dengan gerakan malas, Kyungsoo merapikan tasnya yang tak perlu dirapikan sebenarnya karena ia tak mengeluarkan satu buku pun dari tasnya.

Suho sudah pergi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun, entah kenapa hari ini dia lebih banyak diam.

"Kyungsoo, aku pulang duluan ya. Ada keperluan mendadak jadi aku harus pulang cepat" kata Baekhyun -sedikit- dingin.

"Tumben, biasanya kau tak pernah begitu" ujar Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan diamnya Baekhyun.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku bukan orang sepertimu yang selalu memiliki waktu luang dan selalu bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan bermain-main" balas Baekhyun menyindir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terbilang ketus itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku pergi dulu, permisi" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

"Kenapa dengannya? Biasanya aku yang bersikap ketus, kok sekarang malah terbalik?" gumam Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyungsoo, rumahmu dimana?" ujar seseorang dari arah sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati tampang Oh Sehun yang tengah tersenyum bodoh.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. 'Sejak kapan dia sok akrab denganku?' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menyandang tasnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Oi. Jamkkaman" Sehun segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa pergi? Ayo beritahu aku dimana alamatmu, siapa tau kita searah dan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aigoo, uri Kyungsoo ketus sekali" goda Sehun yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih dia" gerutu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hei jangan cepat-cepat jalannya, nanti jatuh" Sehun menyusul Kyungsoo.

Semakin cepat Kyungsoo berjalan, maka Sehun juga akan mengikutinya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo menghentikan jalan cepat. Sehun juga ikut berhenti dengan jarak beberapa langkah didepan Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti mengikuti dasar namja albino aneh!" ujarnya kesal.

"Tidak bisa" jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tambah Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Jadi aku tak bisa berhenti mengikutimu" ucapnya dengan tenang dan tak lupa ia suguhkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki.

"MWOYA?!" ungkap Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan?" jantungnya bergemuruh. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan suka kepadanya!

"A.. Aku.. Aku" Kyungsoo yang bingung akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sehun dengan kencang.

'Kenapa dengannya? Dia pasti bercandakan?' batin Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Dilapangan, ia agak mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya karena kurangnya pasokan udara hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan laju larinya.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Jongin datang kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kedepan. Wajahnya merona. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

'Aku harus bersikap seperti apa?' batinnya panik.

'Tenang Kyungsoo. Tenang seperti biasa'

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya hingga teratur.

"Yosh!" serunya dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Jo...ngin?" ujarnya bingung karena tak mendapati orang itu ada dibelakangnya.

Dia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan orang itu dan dari arah parkiran, datang motor sport hitam kearah Kyungsoo.

Tepat disamping Kyungsoo motor itu berhenti. Si pengendara itu membuka helmnya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku" ajaknya.

Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau lagi.. Sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri, anak baru"

Sehun tertawa mendengar panggilan itu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah melupakan kejadian yang baru saja berlalu tadi.

Dari arah parkiran, seorang pengendara motor sport warna merah mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Cratt..

Air kubangan tak jauh dari posisi Kyungsoo berdiri terciprat karena si pengendara itu yang baru saja lewat.

"Yak!" teriak Kyungsoo marah.

Si pengendara motor itu berhenti tak jauh dari Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kaca helmnya dan berujar "maaf" lalu segera berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut. Pasalnya, orang dibalik helm itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Sehun tau betul siapa itu Jongin. Orang yang nyaris tak akan menyakiti atau menghukum orang jika orang itu tak bersalah. Dan kini, tanpa sebab Jongin dengan sengaja melewati air kubangan itu agar terciprat kearah Kyungsoo dan dirinya.

'Ada yang tidak beres dengannya' ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit, tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti penyebabnya.

"Kyungsoo, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, annyeong" dan kini tinggallah Kyungsoo yang tenggelam dalam kebingungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa mobil limousine berhenti di sebuah halaman rumah megah.

Setelah memarkirkannya dengan benar, keluarlah para pengawal berjas hitam resmi dari mobil itu dengan membawa koper. Salah satu pengawal membuka pintu mobil limousine dan keluarlah seorang pria berumur 37 tahun dengan stelan jas abu-abu.

Dengan wajah angkuhnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu utama rumah mewah itu.

Kepala pelayan rumah itu menyambutnya dengan sopan dan tampaklah pelayan dirumah itu berbaris rapi menyambut Tuannya.

"Selamat datang kembali Sajangnim" ujar mereka serempak.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya ketangga utama tanpa memperdulikan sapaan pelayan itu.

Bum..

Suara debaman pintu terdengar, dan saat itu juga para pelayan membubarkan diri mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan lesu. Setelah sampai dikamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Dia masih saja memikirkan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

"Ah sudahlah" gumamnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

Setelah puas memanjakan dirinya dikamar mandi selam satu jam lamanya, ia akhirnya keluar dengan baju santainya dan duduk diranjangnya.

Dia mengernyit bingung, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak kepulangannya.

"Hmm.. Rasanya ada yang aneh" pikirnya.

"Halmonie? Oh ya!" serunya saat mengingat neneknya itu.

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya hendak keluar kamar.

Baru saja ia hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, dari luar seseorang mengetuknya pelan.

"Noona, ada tamu untuk anda. Dia menunggu anda diperpustakaan" ujar pelayan dari luar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Tamu? Nuguya?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo. Dia pun segera turun ke ruang perpustakaan untuk melihat tamu itu.

"Kau mencariku?" ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah di perpustakaan keluarganya.

Orang itu sedang membaca buku hingga menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo, dia segera menurunkan buku itu dan kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang selama beberapa detik.

Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Dan selalu begitu walau hanya melihatnya sekilas.

Kyungsoo kembali memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau tak melupakan hari les mu kan, nona Do Kyungsoo?" ujarnya dingin.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil buku dulu" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin.

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa buku tebal di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Kyungsoo segera membuka buku matematika tentang trigonometri dan langsung mendengarkan penjelasan panjang dari Jongin tanpa melihat wajah namja tan didepannya.

Ditengah-tengah penjelasan, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering.

"Yeobseo"

"Nona Do, bisa kau ke ruanganku sebentar?" ujar seseorang diseberang.

Kyungsoo langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar. Dan suasana tegang menyelimuti kedua orang itu.

"Nde" setelah mengucapkan itu, nada tuut langsung terdengar dari seberang telepon.

Jongin menyadari perbuhan mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah drastis ketika ia menjawab telepon itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri secara tiba-tiba membuat kursinya berderit nyaring mendominasi ruangan yang nyaris tak terdengar suara.

"Aku ada urusan, lebih baik kita sudahi saja" ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Moshi moshi^^ Hisashiburi minna-san!

Maaf banget ya reader, updatenya bener-bener super lamaaaaaaa banget! Tolong maafin Yoonhee ya? #puppyeyesalabaekhyun.

Yap, setelah sekian lama ditelan EXO(?) eh bumi maksudnya akhirnya Yoonhee kombek seperti halnya EXO yang baru aja kombek setelah sekian lama ngumpet diketek sment.

Gimana reader? Ni chapter pendek, panjang aja, panjang pake keles ato super panjang keles bok? Menarik kah? Serukah? Makin penasarankah? Atau makin ngebosenin? Please give me your review, good readers. Dan makasih buat yang udah nyemati Yoonhee lewat review, follow n fav ni ff abal". Hontouni arigatou. Jangan lupa buat semangati Yoonhee terus yaa!

Mungkin segini aja ya cuap" singkat(?) Yoonhee. Bila ada kesalahan call me baby #dancebarengkai

In the end, Sayonara ^v^! LOVE U ALL :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

*Dear SIDERS, tolong hargai karya para author disini. Bila tidak suka, silakan keluar dari ff ini, saya tak memaksa kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan bash karakter ataupun ff ini, jika ingin kritik silakan tapi dengan etika dan bahasa yang santun. Okay? Thank's

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian ditaman yang lumayan sepi itu.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri salah satu kursi taman itu dan duduk diam disana, merenungi segalanya.

Ya, dia berbohong kepada Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan ada urusan penting dirumahnya, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Dia terdiam cukup lama, hingga satu bulir air matanya lolos membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Kyungsoo... Se..hun.. Hiks..." kini satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Flashback

Setelah kejadian dikantin, Baekhyun kembali kekelas dengan murung.

"Byunnie, tunggu aku" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Byun..nie?" ulang Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan ternyata yang memanggil adalah teman barunya, Oh Sehun.

"Se..hun?" gumamnya pelan.

Sehun datang dengan senyumnya dan merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun akrab.

"Kajja" seru Sehun semangat.

Perlakuan Sehun agaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah. Dia merasa ada sengatan kecil mengaliri darahnya, membuat jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan ia menikmati sensasi itu!

Bahkan, perasaan itu belum juga memudar ketika Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya.

'Kenapa aku begitu senang ya ketika dia merangkulku begitu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Matanya tertuju pada meja disamping depan kanannya dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia segera mencari orang itu. Melihat satu persatu murid dikelas yang ribut ini.

Saat membalikkan badannya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang siswi di pojok kelas selama beberapa detik.

Baekhyun yang ketahuan memandangi Sehun sedari tadi, segera gelagapan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Babbo ya!' rutuknya sambil memaki-maki diri sendiri.

Setelah yakin jika Sehun tidak menatapnya lagi, ia menengadah melirik Sehun.

Mata sipitnya melotot ketika tau bahwa Sehun masih memandangnya dengan poker facenya.

Tak diduganya, Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan, menampakkan eyesmilenya.

'OMONA! DIA TERSENYUM UNTUKKU?!' teriaknya heboh dalam hati.

Melihat senyumannya, ia langsung salah tingkah. Mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain dan mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

'Ada apa denganku? Falling in love for the first sight?'

Memikirkan kata-kata itu, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Suara kursi sebelahnya yang ditarik mengusik pemikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk.

"Kyungsoo?" ujarnya spontan dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" namun, suara berat khas namja itu kembali mengejutkannya.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Sehun segera menempati bangku itu.

Baekhyun mengikuti pelajaran dengan tegang alias tidak bisa konsen, dan diperburuk dengan teman sekelasnya yang semakin ribut.

Lain Baekhyun, lain pula Sehun. Dia mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang didalam kelas yang bisa disebut jelmaan neraka itu.

"Byunnie" bisik Sehun.

"N-ne?" jawab Baekhyun tergagap.

Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Saranghaeyo"

Perkataan Sehun mampu membuat jantungnya memompa darah dengan kecepatan 100 x lipat.

"A-A-A-APAAA?!" ujarnya dengan suara kencang. Ditambah lagi matanya yang -sedikit lagi- keluar melengkapi efek dramatis seorang Baekhyun.

Tapi, suara lengkingan Baekhyun yang cetar membahana badai ulala tak mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian #parah amet kelasnya.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? Omo, ini terlalu cepat!' batinnya heboh tak menentu.

"Ka-kau se-seri-us?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan dahak #HAA?!

"Akankah Kyungsoo juga akan bereaksi seperti ini?" ujarnya setelah dia selesai membuang dahak -eh- maksudnya tertawa.

"Jadi, kau cuma bercanda?" lirih Baekhyun pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hei, santai saja nona Byunnie. Haha" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

'Bercanda eoh?'

"Haha" sambung Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

"Yah, walau tak sepenuhnya bercanda" ucap Sehun setelah tawanya mereda.

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun -gak nyante-

"Kurasa, aku suka pada temanmu..."

Sehun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tampak keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya memanas. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya seraya berkata "Nugu?"

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu menanyakannya, Baekhyun sudah tau pasti siapa orang yang dimaksud Sehun.

Dengan pasti dan tegas, Sehun menyebutkan nama "Do Kyungsoo" adalah teman Baekhyun itu.

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku menyatakannya sekarang? Tapi kurasa ini terlalu cepat"

"Katakanlah" lirih Baekhyun.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya sekarang"

Dia segera bangkit dari bangku itu.

Baru satu langkah, ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Byunnie" sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Nado" jawab Baekhyun lemah.

Tepat saat Sehun pergi, setitik liquid bening meluncur bebas dipipinya tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

End Of Flashback

Ia terisak-isak menahan tangisnya. Dia tak pernah menyangka, orang yang disukainya malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Grep

Lengan kekar itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun tersentak. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan takut.

"Uljimayo"

"Chanyeol Oppa?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Ne, ni oppa. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Baekhyun semakin kencang menangis.

"Hueee"

"Kenapa hiks aku harus hiks menyukainya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia terus mengelus pundak bergetar Baekhyun.

5 menit lamanya, tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang tatap aku" titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia cukup malu hanya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya saja.

"Aku malu oppa" ujarnya tertahan.

"Hei, kenapa harus malu? Tadi saat kau menangis kau tau malu"

"Yak!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya sambil memukul dada Chanyeol. "Kau mau mengejekku eoh?"

"Haha.. Aku bercanda" ucapnya sambil tertawa bebas.

Baekhyun sedikit terpesona. Tak pernah ia lihat Chanyeol setampan ini.

"Kau tampan oppa" celetuknya.

Sontak, Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku tampan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol. "Bercanda"

Gantian, kini Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas.

"Gomawo oppa"

"Wae?"

Baekhyun memeluk kembali Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas pelukannya.

"Walau aku tak tau pasti, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya"

"Ne oppa. Aku janji takkan melakukan hal buruk"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yaksok" Chanyeol menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Baekhyun menyambutnya. Ia melilitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan tegang.

Selama perjalanannya ke ruangan ini, dia memarahi, memaki bahkan memecat beberapa maid yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Masuk" ujar seseorang dari dalam ruangan yang diketuknya.

Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintunya dengan sangat pelan lalu menutupnya kembali dengan pelan juga.

"Duduklah" ujar pria itu formal.

Kyungsoo menurutinya. Kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kapan appa pulang?" Kyungsoo yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tak perlu memarahi para pegawai dirumah ini" bukannya menjawab, ia malah memberikan pernyataan.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah terkejut, kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, nona Do"

"Aku memerintah mereka untuk tidak memberitahumu"

Kyungsoo menggeretakkan giginya.

"Bagaimana dengan nenek? Aku belum melihatnya hari ini"

"Nenekmu sudah pulang. Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal agar ia bisa hidup lebih lama" ujarnya appanya dingin.

'Apa? Dia kira aku ini apa? Malaikat pencabut nyawa?!'

"Jadi maksudmu aku.." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kasar. "Ada keperluan apa saya dipanggil kesini, Do sajangnim?"

Do Nickhun menggenggam kedua tangannya lalu menumpukan dagunya ketangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" ujarnya serius.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan. "Tak perlu kujelaskan kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya" ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak perlu berbasa basi denganmu. Kenapa kau berhenti berlatih karate?"

"Aku tidak berhenti, hanya sedang istirahat saja"

"Lalu, apa kau punya pacar? Atau ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Deg

Jantungnya langsung berdetak cepat. Tak menyangka bahwa appanya menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"I-itu-itu.. Tidak ada"

Appanya membuka laci mejanya. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto.

'Darimana ia mendapatkan ini?' batin Kyungsoo tak percaya. Dia melihat dirinya dengan Jongin ada dalam foto yang diberi ayahnya.

"Kim Jongin, anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Ayahnya seorang Dirut di Kim Corp. Ibunya seorang dokter di RSU Seoul. Prestasinya cukup cemerlang dan juga tampan" jelas appanya panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengarnya. Dia saja yang sudah mengenalnya selama satu bulan lebih tak pernah tau asal usul Jongin.

"Dia tinggal di apartemen didaerah gangnam. Kini ia berprofesi sebagai guru privatmu. Dan dia sekarang ada diruang perpustakaan" lanjut appanya.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin. Dia bangkit secara tiba-tiba.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Maaf telah menghabiskan waktu berhargamu dengan pembicaraan tidak penting ini. Aku permisi dulu" Kyungsoo pergi dari ruang kerja appanya. Dia melampiaskan rasa marahnya dengan membanting pintu kerja appanya.

"Dia kira dia siapa? Mencari tau segalanya seolah-olah dia peduli padaku"

Kyungsoo berteriak dengan keras. Membanting segala barang yang ada dihadapannya.

Semua pelayan yang melihatnya ketakutan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekatinya. Pengawal sekalipun tak bisa menenangkannya.

Jongin keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Ternyata ia belum juga pulang dari kediaman Do.

"Apa dengan menghancurkan barang-barang itu dapat memperbaiki keadaan?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Pulang sana! Dan jangan pernah datang lagi!" Kyungsoo yang kalut hendak melemparkan vas bunga itu ke arah Jongin.

Dengan sigap, Jongin dapat menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan membabi buta, ia memukul-mukul badan Jongin.

Jongin tak membalasnya.

"Pergi! Jauhi aku! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi"

Kyungsoo terus meracau tak jelas. Perlahan-lahan, pukulannya semakin pelan dan akhirnya ia berhenti.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar. Kau tak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan mengamuk seperti ini"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tak membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Aku pergi" ujar Jongin.

"Gomawo" lirih Kyungsoo setelah punggung Jongin menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah bersiap-siap. Dia telah memakai pakaian sekolahnya dengan rapi. Para maid terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo dimeja makan dipagi ini.

Biasanya, Kyungsoo sarapan hanya ditemani para maid. Tapi kini, ia sarapan bersama sang ayah 'tercinta'

Mereka makan dalam diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pisau dan garpu yang berdenting halus.

"Aku pergi" Kyungsoo menyudahi sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Kau berangkat denganku" ujar appanya dingin.

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya kesal.

"A-"

"Jangan membantah. Dan kuperingatkan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur dari rumah"

Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Apa.. Baiklah" Kyungsoo akhirnya setuju.

Mereka memasuki mobil. Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Shinwa Highschool.

Kyungsoo keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Nickhun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Pak Jang, tetap ikuti dia"

"Ne Sajangnim" ujar seseorang disebrang telepon.

Nickhun menutup teleponnya. "Jalan"

Akhirnya mobil itu pergi.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari tempat tersembunyi. "Dia sudah pergi"

Kyungsoo segera berlari pergi dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Dia melewatkan setiap menit dengan gelisah.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang.

"Kemana perginya dia? Biasanya dia akan datang jam 9"

Ia melihat arlojinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:27. 3 menit lagi waktunya bel istirahat.

Baekhyun bergerak khawatir. Dia duduk dengan tidak tenang.

Sehun menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Ia melihat kebelakang dan melihat Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau" ujarnya panik.

"Coba telpon dia"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak Kyungsoo dan segera menelponnya.

Lama ia menelpon, Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab.

Baekhyun terus mencoba menelponnya. Namun nihil.

"Tidak diangkat" lirih Baekhyun.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sehun beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia terus pergi tak memperdulikan panggilan Baekhyun.

"Kau dimana Kyungie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri Myeongdong.

"Kenapa aku kesini?"

Krukk~

Dia memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi.

Dia segera mencari tempat makan terdekat.

"Selamat datang di kedai mie 'Joon'. Nona ingin memesan apa?" ujar seorang wanita pemilik kedai.

"Aku ingin memesan makanan paling enak disini"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Silakan menunggu dimeja"

Kyungsoo berjalan ketempat paling sudut. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan ditempat seperti ini.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini pesananmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya. Terimakasih"

"Ehm, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ya silakan"

Kyungsoo melahap makanannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan bibi itu hanya melihatnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa bibi melihatku? Apa bibi mau?" tawarnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang ada anak Sekolah yang mau makan disini"

"Kau dari sekolah Shinwa ya?" tanya bibi itu.

"Iya"

"Anak bibi juga bersekolah disana"

"Jinjjayo? Dia kelas berapa?"

"Dia kelas X"

"Wah seangkatan denganku" ujar Kyungsoo heboh. Biasanya dia tak mudah dekat dengan seseorang. Apalagi yang tidak seumuran dengannya.

"Miyoung, aku pesan mie kacang" seorang pelanggan mendatangi kedainya.

"Sebentar" ucapnya.

Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya membuatkan pesanan pelanggan itu.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

Kyungsoo segera menghabiskan makanannya. Dia menghampiri bibi itu dan membayarkan makanannya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang. Selamat berkunjung kembali"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kelas XI, tepatnya ke XI-A. Ia menghampiri orang yang paling hitam(?) dikelas itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tau dimana rumah Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun TTP alias To The Point.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Sepertinya dia tak masuk sekolah hari ini"

Jongin panik. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya. "Aku tidak tau"

Sehun tau bahwa Jongin pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Makanya ia sengaja memberitahukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi"

Sehun pun pergi dari kelasnya.

'Kita menyukai orang yang sama' Sehun tersenyum pilu. 'Haruskah aku mengalah? Atau memperjuangkannya?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang kesekolah.

Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan datang kekedai Mie Joon. Lalu setelah waktunya pulang, ia akan kembali kerumah.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kyungsoo duduk dipojok, memakan makanan yang sama setiap harinya ditemani bibi Miyoung.

"Kulihat 3 hari ini kau selalu datang kemari. Apa kau tidak kesekolah?"

"Aku malas bi. Aku tidak suka belajar" jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orangtuamu kalau tau kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Orang tua?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. "Maksud bibi ayahku? Aku yakin dia takkan memperdulikanku. Dia lebih mencintai berkas-berkasnya ketimbang anaknya sendiri"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa kau tidak sayang dengannya?"

Kyungsoo berhenti makan. Tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang.

"Ibu? Apa aku pernah punya ibu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Pandangannya terasa mengabur. Air mata memenuhi kelopak matanya.

Bibi Miyoung merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung kehidupan pribadinya.

"Tolong maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih" Miyoung berpindah posisi ke samping Kyungsoo. Lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hiks" satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya diikuti air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Sstt.. Uljimayo" Miyoung mengelus pundak Kyungsoo.

"Eomma.. Hiks.. Aku merindukanmu" tangisnya semakin kuat.

"Jangan menangis ne? Eomma disini?" dia berucap tanpa sadar. Naluri keibuannyalah yang bertanggung jawab.

Tiba-tiba, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap terkejut sosok orang didepannya.

Dia segera berlari meninggalkan kedai itu tanpa berucap apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin hampir putus asa. Hingga detik ini, ia tak kunjung bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia sudah mendatangi rumahnya, tapi maid dirumahnya bilang Kyungsoo tak ingin bertemu siapa pun.

Walau sedikit lega, tau bahwa Kyungsoo ada dirumahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menampik perasaan rindunya yang begitu kuat. Ia harus bertemu Kyungsoo walau itu hanya sedetik.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tertera nama "Appa is Calling"

Dengan ragu, ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo"

"Kau dimana?" ujar orang diseberang telpon.

"Aku diluar. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau datang kerumah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Baiklah"

"Dan bawa Luhan sekalian"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Luhan memang sering berkunjung kerumahnya. Tapi, ia tak pernah diajak ikut jika membicarakan hal penting.

"Baiklah"

Segera setelah sambungan itu terputus, ia langsung menelpon Luhan.

"Yeobseo" jawab Luhan.

"Noona dimana?"

"Aku ditempat latihan. Wae?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana"

"Untuk apa?"

"Appa memintaku untuk datang kerumah bersama denganmu"

"Ada keperluan apa?"

Jongin tak menjawabnya. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya, membuat orang Luhan mengerutu sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mematikan mesin motornya. Ia sudah sampai ditempat biasa Luhan latihan dance.

Jongin kembali menelpon Luhan. Mungkin akibat kesal, Luhan tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Jongin mendengus sebal. Dia harus mencari ruangannya sendiri.

Ia menyusuri ruang demi ruang untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Hari ini banyak ruang latihan yang kosong. Jadi sedikit mudah Jongin mencarinya.

Terdengar lantunan musik dari salah satu ruangan. Ia mendatangi ruangan itu. Membuka sedikit pintunya. "Bukan" ia kembali menutup pintu itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Yeah~ stop stop stop

Geu nalgaega jeojeuni~

Tak jauh dari ruangan itu, ia kembali mendengar lantunan musik. Ia segera menghampirinya.

Gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa

Eodumeul deodeonaego naei jameul kkae-wo geurigon meoleojyeo yeorrin changmun neomeoro~

Jongin membuka sedikit pintu itu.

Ddo gireul irheonna, neon, neon neon

Bamgonggiga ajik chagawo ireona

Jongin terkejut. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang mulai berdetak diatas normal itu.

So, baby hold on neol honja dugiga

Nan geokjeongi dwae georil dugo neoui dwireul ttaraga

'Indah sekali' batinnya.

Neon ssodajineun dalbiche syawo

Geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eobseo

Dia menari dengan natural. Bergerak sesuai irama music.

Geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo

Geu siseon kkeuten

Dia menggerakkan tangannya, seperti sedang mengepakkan sayap indahnya. Ia berputar seperti seorang bidadari yang sedang terbang.

Daheul suga eomneun angil sudo eomneun got

Sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya

Irwojil su eomneun seulpeun neoui story

Gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni..

'Gerakannya sungguh natural. Dia seperti menyatu dengan musiknya'

Geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop yeah

Geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop yeah

Ia menggunakan jempol kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuannya berputar. Kaki kirinya ia angkat. Sedangkan tangannya ia angkat keatas.

Ia berputar lama. Dari atas, lalu tubuhnya semakin ia rendahkan.

Ireoke naega neol aetage bulleo

Dagagaji ma, babe, Geu nalgaega jeojeuni

Musik berhenti. Jongin memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari gedung itu.

Ia masih memegangi jantungnya yang masih berdetak 2x lebih cepat. Perasaan aneh menyelubungi hatinya. Dia begitu takjub dengan keindahan yang baru saja ia saksikan tadi. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Jongin"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan.

"Noona, kau sudah siap berlatih?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau.. aneh"

"Kajja! Appa sudah menunggu kita"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya larut malam. Hari ini suasana hatinya sangat buruk.

Salah seorang maid menghampirinya. "Noona, Tuan Do menunggu anda diruangannya" uajarnya sedikit takut.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya dengan terus berjalan ke anak tangga.

"Nona Do, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat appanya telah berdiri tegak diujung tangga.

"Appa"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Tuan Do kini tampak lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aura mencekam menguar. Membuat Kyungsoo membolakan matanya karena tertekan dengan auranya begitu tajam hingga menusuk jantungnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Nickhun turun dan melewati Kyungsoo yang diam kaku ditangga.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, barulah Kyungsoo menuruni tangganya dan segera masuk keruangan yang dimaksud.

"Duduklah" ujar appanya saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung didepan pintu.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kursi dengan langkah berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini? jawablah dengan jujur. Jika tidak, kau akan mendapat konsekuensi"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Tenggorakannya terasa begitu kering. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Aku sekolah" pada akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

'Tenang Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh takut' batinnya menyemangati.

Appanya menggertakkan giginya geram. Ia memukulkan mejanya kuat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar shock. Baru kali ini dia melihat appanya semarah itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ingin membangkang ya? Tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari. Apa maumu hah?!"

"A-ak-aku-aku" sangking terkejutnya, ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Napasnya memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan tidak teratur.

Dia memegangi jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Ia mulai mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" ujarnya yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kyungsoo tak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia meremas ujung roknya.

"Jeongseohamnida" lirihnya.

Jawaban Kyungsoo mampu menyulut emosinya.

"Kau ingin mempermainku?"

Kyungsoo diam seribu kata.

"Jawab aku! Dan kenapa kau masih menari?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tak lagi mengikuti karate. Tapi, aku sudah pernah bilangkan, jangan pernah menari lagi!"

"Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu. Jangan pernah menari lagi! Mengerti!"

Nickhun berdiri dari kursinya henedak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa appa membencinya?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku merindukannya"

Appanya berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku suka menari. Bahkan aku sangat mencintainya. Ketika aku menari, aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Jadi, jangan pernah larang aku untuk melakukan hal yang kusuka!" Kyungsoo memberontak. Ia berteriak lantang.

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan dari itu?" tantang Appanya.

"Pernahkah appa memikirkan kebahagianku walau hanya sekali? Apa appa pernah memikirkan hal apa yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai didunia ini?"

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia segera berlari kekamarnya. Mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Eomma.. Hiks.. Bogoshipeo.. Jeongmal bogoshipoyeo… Hiks"

Ia terus menangis tanpa ada yang menenangkannya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya. Saat ini yang terpikir olehnya adalah pergi dari rumah.

Para maid yang melihatnya dibuat heboh.

"Noona mau kemana?"

Para maid sibuk menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi itu.

Seorang kepala pelayan berlari keruangan Tuan Do.

Ia masuk ke keruangan itu setelah mendapat intruksi.

"Tuan, Noona Do sepertinya ia hendak pergi dari rumah. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Tuan Do duduk membelakangi meja. Dia melihat kearah jendela. Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Bagaimana Tuan?"

"Biarkan dia" ujarnya singkat.

"Dimengerti"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera pergi untuk menyampaikan pesan itu.

"Harap tenang. Kembali kepekerjaan kalian"

"Tapi nona Do-"

"Jika ada yang berani protes, maka akan kupecat"

Mendengar ancaman itu, mereka segera membubarkan diri.

"Terima kasih Pak Hyun sudah membantuku. Aku pergi dulu ya"

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang begitu panjang. Baik bagi Kyungsoo ataupun Appanya, Do Nickhun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai readers, I'm back with a new chapter^^ Mian, baru bisa update sekarang

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu buruk ya

Chapter ini lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan chapter sebelumnya. Karena : 1. Filenya yang hampir siap kehapus –dasar author goblok-, 2. Yoonhee rasa chap ini memang lebih cocok dibuat pendek biar greget gitu.

Jadi, gimana tanggepannya readers? Give me a review please.

Yoonhee tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi para readers yang masih mau nanggepin ni ff abal. Aku seneng banget ngebaca review kalian. Gamsahamnida. Tetep semangati Yoonhee ya^^

Oh ya buat FF yang stand by me Yoonhee tunda dulu ya pembuatannya, soalnya mau fokus kesini dulu.

Last, sayonara ^^~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

*Dear SIDERS, tolong hargai karya para author disini. Bila tidak suka, silakan keluar dari ff ini, saya tak memaksa kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan bash karakter ataupun ff ini, jika ingin kritik silakan tapi dengan etika dan bahasa yang santun. Okay? Thank's

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Harap tenang. Kembali kepekerjaan kalian"

"Tapi nona Do-"

"Jika ada yang berani protes, maka akan kupecat"

Mendengar ancaman itu, mereka segera membubarkan diri.

"Terima kasih Pak Hyun sudah membantuku. Aku pergi dulu ya"

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang begitu panjang. Baik bagi Kyungsoo ataupun Appanya, Do Nickhun.

Chapter 7

"NICKHUN! JOONHEE!"

Nickhun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada diruang kerjanya. Dia tertidur dimeja kerjanya.

"Aku memimpikannya lagi" gumamnya.

Dia melihat kearah jendela. Hujan masih saja mengguyur Seoul dengan lebat.

"Kyungsoo..."

Dia meremas kedua tangannya. Dia begitu cemas dengan putrinya itu.

"Arghh... Kenapa hujannya tak juga reda?" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia mondar-mandir didepan mejanya dengan perasaan tak tenang. Sesekali, ia melirik ponselnya, berharap ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Arghh" lagi-lagi ia menggeram marah. Ia memukul mejanya keras dan membanting barang yang ada dimeja itu.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar benda persegi panjang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Yeobseo"

"Nickhun"

Ia mendesah kecewa ketika bukan mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa eomma menelpon malam-malam begini?"

"Apa keadaan disana baik-baik saja? Firasatku mengatakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"

Nickhun menghela napas berat. "Firasat eomma benar. Keadaan sedang tidak baik" jawabnya jujur.

"Ada masalah apa?" terdengar nada khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Kyungsoo kabur dari-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, eommanya langsung menyambar secepat kilat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU MENYIKSANYA? KENAPA IA BISA PERGI?!"

Nickhun langsung menjauhkan telpon genggam itu dari telinganya.

"Bukan salahku eomma. Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi"

"JADI KAU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI? APA KAU PANTAS MENYEBUT DIRIMU SEBAGAI APPA?!"

Nickhun tertegun mendengar penuturan eommanya.

"Sudah ya ma, aku tutup dulu telponnya. Besok pagi aku ada rapat penting"

"KAU MASIH MEMENTINGKAN RAPAT DARIPADA ANAKMU SENDIRI? SUNGGUH MENGECEWAKAN. SUDAH CUKUP AKU KEHILANGAN MENANTU DAN CUCU PERTAMAKU. JANGAN KAU MEMBUAT KESALAHAN YANG SAMA"

Rahangnya mengeras. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dingin. Tanpa memperdulikan eommanya yang masih setia mengoceh, ia segera mematikan sambungan itu.

Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tuan mau kemana?" tanya Pak Hyun yang belum tidur.

"Berkas untuk rapat besok pagi ketinggalan dikantor"

Baru saja ia hendak menyanggah, Nickhun segera memotongnya.

"Aku akan menyetir sendiri"

Ia pun pergi tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang, menulikan pendengarannya dari ocehan-ocehan Pak Hyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sibuk menelpon seseorang. Tapi, berkali-kali ia menelponnya, ia tak kunjung berbicara dengan orang yang ditujunya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "Kau kemana Kyung? Semua orang begitu mengkhawatirkanmu"

Ditengah keputusasaannya, ia melihat dua yeoja yang tengah terburu-buru. Ia mengenali kedua yeoja itu. Mereka adalah yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjahili Tao.

Kris merasakan firasat buruk menghinggapinya. Ia segera mengikuti langkah yeoja itu.

Tak salah lagi, kedua yeoja itu menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Mereka segera menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk sendirian ditaman itu.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" seperti dapat kekuatan, ia segera menghentikan langkah seorang yeoja yang membawa sesuatu. Otomatis, temannya yang satu lagi juga ikut menhentikan langkahnya.

"Kris oppa?!" ujarnya terkejut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" desis Kris dingin.

"Mwo? Itu.. Aku" dia terdiam tak berani menjawab. Entah kenapa ia begitu ketakutan mendengar nada dingin Kris. Bahkan untuk menatapnya saja ia tak mampu.

Tao yang merasa menjadi pusat pembicaraan mereka terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian begitu gencar menyakitinya hah? Apa salahnya hingga membuat kalian begitu benci terhadapnya?"

"Aku membencinya" kali ini yeoja bername tag Zhang Yixing yang menjawab. "Karena dia Suho harus pindah kekelas lain!" teriaknya.

"Alasan macam apa itu! Sungguh tidak logis"

"Mungkin menurutmu aku begitu kekanakan. Tapi, karena ia pindah kekelas kami, semuanya berubah. Suho tak lagi ingin bersamaku. Biasanya kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi kini, ia lebih memilih bersama seorang yeoja asing dari kelas F!"

Lay mengungkapkan semuanya. Alasan kemarahan dan kesedihannya yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Aku menyukainya, ani, aku mencintainya! Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sangat mencintainya!"

"Lay.." lirih seseorang dari arah belakang mereka.

Bagai dihantam baru seberat 100 ton, ia menolehkan kepalanya mengahadap sumber suara dan menemukan Suho menatapnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Suho" lirihnya terkejut. Napasnya tercekat ketika mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu" ungkapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jadi.. Kau menganggap ini konyol? Kau menganggap cintaku konyol?!" air matanya memenuhi matanya dan bersiap tumpah.

"Tidak Yixing.. Kau bukan mencintaiku. Kau hanya kasihan padaku. Tidak lebih" bantah Suho.

"Teganya kau mengatakan itu kepada Lay setelah yang ia lakukan selama ini demi kau! Kau tak pantas mendapatkan cintanya!" Sulli pun angkat bicara. Ia tak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Dengan menyakiti seseorang kau sebut itu cinta? Omong kosong!" sahut Kris.

"Aku kecewa padamu Yixing" ujar Suho sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Air matanya mengalir dengan mudah. Rasanya lututnya lemas hingga tak mampu menumpu berat badannya. Ia pun merosot jatuh terduduk direrumputan hijau itu.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau takkan menyakiti orang lain untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu" nasihat Kris.

Zitao yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Lay yang menangis dalam diam lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Tolong maafkan aku Xing. Jika kau mengatakan alasan itu dari awal, aku pasti akan pindah dari kelas itu" ucap Zitao yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa malah berkata seperti itu! Kau-" ucapan Kris terpotong ketika melihat Zitao yang malah makin terisak dibalik punggung Lay.

Tao terus menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa henti.

"Tao-ya" ucap Lay yang mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Sontak Tao sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Lay menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Tao dan menatapnya.

"Mianhaeyo Zitao-ya.."

"Aniyo Yixing, aku yang seharusnya minta-"

Lay segera membekap mulut Zitao dengan tangannya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah. Aku telah bersikap kasar selama ini padamu. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kris oppa benar" Lay melirik sekilas Kris. "Tak seharusnya aku melampiaskan semua rasa yang berkecamuk dihatiku dengan menyakitimu. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar malu walau hanya menatapmu" lirih Lay. "Zitao... Maukah, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya imut sambil menyedot ingusnya yang keluar. #efeknangis

"Lalu, apa kau ingin berteman denganku?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan sekali lagi, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Lay dan Tao berpelukan ala teletubies.

"Yak! Kalian melupakan aku" rajuk Sulli yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Sulli-ya?" ucap Tao dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Tao.. Mian" ujar Sulli singkat dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia merasa dialah orang yang paling bersalah disini.

Seketika, senyum Tao mengembang. Dia langsung memeluk Sulli erat.

"Jadi ini berarti kau memaafkan aku?"

Tao mengangguk semangat dalam pelukannya.

Sulli membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo"

Kris yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan adegan itu tersenyum haru.

Tao melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap tiang listrik eh Kris malu-malu.

"Gamsahamnida sunbae" ujar Tao tersenyum malu-malu.

"Cheonma. Kau tidak usah memanggilku sunbae. Cukup memanggilku oppa atau..gege mungkin" ujar Kris ragu-ragu ketika ia mengatakan 'gege'.

"Ne, Kris ge" spontan, Zitao memeluk Kris yang langsung kikuk. Kkk~

Menyadari perbuatannya yang terbilang 'ekstrim' ia segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum kaku.

"Ekhem" dehem Sulli dan Lay bersamaan sengaja.

"Sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga" ujar Lay yang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kau benar Lay-ah, sepertinya kehadiran kita hanya akan menggangu 'mereka'. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas mengerjakan tugas Min songsaenim yang belum selesai" sambung Sulli sambil melirik kedua orang itu yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Kajja!" Lay menggandeng tangan Sulli dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut" Zitao segera berlari mengikuti kedua orang yang resmi menjadi temannya itu tak memperdulikan Kris yang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia baru saja berhasil mendekati orang yang selama ini ia perhatikan dalam diam dan kini moment lovey doveynya harus berakhir tragis. Setidaknya itu pendapat Kris saat ini.

Kris memandang punggung Zitao yang menjauh dengan tersenyum. Ia sedikit lega satu masalahnya bisa teratasi. Zitaonya kini sudah aman karena kedua yeoja itu tak lagi menjahilinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua dimulai. Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun berkumpul dikantin. Mereka sedang membahas Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana oppa? Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo?" ucap Baekhyun yang membuka percakapan.

"Belum"

Hening. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mana Jongin?" tanya Kris.

Baru saja Chanyeol mau menjawab, Sehun segera memotong.

"Itu hyung" tunjuknya.

Mereka melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Jongin yang berjalan bersama Luhan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak suka.

"Xi Luhan" jawab Kris.

Kris memanggil Jongin dan Luhan agar mendekat kearah mereka.

'Dia yeoja yang waktu itu kan?' batinnya.

Luhan datang dengan senyumnya. Tapi, dalam sekejap senyumnya luntur ketika melihat namja itu, malaikatnya.

"Kau?" serunya. Tiba-tiba kejadian beberapa hari silam terlintas dibenaknya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Hai Luhan" sapa Sehun.

"Yak! Albino. Dia itu seniormu! Kau tak boleh memanggilnya begitu" omel Kris.

"Da-darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Dia" Sehun menunjuk Kris dengan santainya.

Luhan melirik Kris dengan marah.

"Di-dia tadi yang bertanya, jadi kuberitahu dia"

Luhan mendengus sebal. Padahal dia ingin mengenalkan diri secara formal agar bisa menjabat tangannya. #modus

Jongin menanggapinya bosan. Ia segera duduk dikursi kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada saat tadi malam.

Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk didepan Sehun.

"Kau yeoja yang waktu itu kan? Yang menabrakku lalu tiba-tiba pinhmmptff"

Belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan segera membungkam mulut ember Sehun. Tak lupa ia memberikan death glare gratisnya kepada Sehun.

"Haha" tawa Luhan hambar ketika sadar semua mata -minus Jongin- memperhatikan mereka. Luhan pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut itu dan kembali duduk dengan wajah merahnya.

"Kenapa kau membekap mulutku?" ujar Sehun dengan nada sinis.

Luhan terkejut. Dia ingat betapa ramahnya Sehun pada saat insiden itu. Tapi sekarang... Dia tampak tak suka dengan kehadiran Luhan. Kenapa?

"Sehun" desis Jongin.

Sehun reflek menoleh kearah hyungnya.

"Bersikap sopanlah pada 'noona'mu"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. 'Noona? Apa maksudnya?'

Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut dengan penututuran Jongin. 'Apa maksudnya ia telah menerimanya?'

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Yak! Kkamjjong, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Jongin membuat izin pulang dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Untungnya dia adalah murid kesayangan guru, jadinya dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan izin.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tak langsung pulang. Ia malah memarkirkan motornya disalah satu taman yang cukup sepi.

Ia duduk didekat sungai dengan perasaan galau. #cieegalauabangya?

Pikirannya terpecah antara merindukan -ekhem- Kyungsoo dan kejadian tadi malam yang cukup membuatnya hampir gila.

Flashback

Jongin dan Luhan memasuki rumah mewah kediaman Kim dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga.

"Mama?" lirih Luhan ketika mendapati ibunya sedang duduk berbincang dengan kedua orang tua Jongin.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang. Silakan duduk" ujar Minseok, ibunya Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Luhan?" tanyanya berbasa basi ketika mereka duduk dihadapan para orang tua.

"Kabarku baik ahjumma, bagaimana dengan ahjumma?"

"Kenapa appa, eomma dan ahjumma memanggil kami? Apa ada masalah penting?" ujar Jongin memotong pembicaraan ibunya.

Luhan mendelik kesal. 'Dasar tidak sopan' batinnya.

Appanya berdehem sesaat. "Kami sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan kau dan Luhan" jelas Jongdae, appanya Jongin to the point.

Sontak, Jongin langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini appa?" tanya Jongin menyuarakan isi pikirannya dengan panik.

"Kami sudah merencanakan ini dari awal. Bahkan Luhan saja sudah tau"

Jongin langsung melihat Luhan untuk mencari kebenaran itu. Dan benar saja, Luhan memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Jongin menggeram marah. Ia seperti orang bodoh karena hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau tentang masalah ini.

"Tapi, kenapa harus menikah appa?" ujarnya frustasi.

"Untuk menjalin kerjasama yang baik antara perusahaan Kim dengan Xi, ada baiknya kita memiliki hubungan resmi dengan menikahkan kau dengan Luhan"

"Tapi selama inikan perusahaan appa dengan Nyonya Xi sudah saling bekerja sama?"

Rahangnya mengeras. Ia sudah cukup sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongin. Tapi tampaknya Jongin tak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

"Begini sayang, appamu berencana untuk menyatukan perusahaan Kim dengan Xi. Jika kalian menikah, maka rencana itu akan lebih mudah terlaksana. Apa kau sudah mengerti?" jelas Minseok penuh perhatian.

Hening. Jongin tampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk kembali menyanggah pernyataan itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Selamat sore semuanya" pamit Luhan dan ibunya.

Kini tinggallah keluarga Kim. Masih dengan keheningan. Hingga akhirnya appanya yang membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi. Jongin, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Jongdae pun melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi pergerakannya.

"Kenapa appa melakukan ini semua?"

Jongdae berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang berdiri menatapnya datar.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apa kau lupa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau menikah dengannya?"

Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya marah. Ia segera menghampiri Jongin dan..

Plakk

..menamparnya kuat.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau melawanku! Siapa yang mengajarimu hah?!"

Jongin memegangi pipinya sambil tersenyum miring.

Secara dramatis, ia menghadapkan wajahnya kembali menatap appanya. Dan inilah wujud asli Kim Jongin yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan keinginanmu. Menjadi anak yang baik dan selalu menjadi yang nomor satu disekolah selama ini. Apa itu masih belum cukup untukmu?" tantang Jongin.

"Kau!" Jongdae telah bersiap menampar Jongin lagi, tapi dengan cepat Minseok menahannya.

"Hentikan yeobo. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya. Kau istirahat saja ne?"

Sekali lagi, Jongdae menatap Jongin marah lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Setelah memastikan Jongdae sudah benar-benar pergi, Minseok segera menghela Jongin untuk duduk disofa. Ia menarik Jongin agar tidur dipahanya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. Ia pun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu kesukaan Jongin sejak kecil, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Jongin menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dan suara merdu ibunya. Perlahan, wajah tegangnya mengendur hingga akhirnya sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Apa kau sudah tenang chagi?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau marah jika appamu membuat keputusan seperti itu?"

"Hmm"

"Kau sudah mendengar semua alasannya bukan?"

Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Kau mau dengar?"

Jongin membuka matanya.

Minseok sedikit menghela napas sebelum bercerita.

"Perusahaan failed. Dana proyek pembangunan mall dikorupsi oleh bawahannya yang menangani proyek ini. Orang itu tengah dalam pencarian polisi dan appamu juga ikut terlibat kasus ini karena ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas proyek besar itu"

Jongin membuka matanya terkejut. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan appamu menuntut appa dengan tuduhan penggelapan dana proyek. Mereka bilang akan memberikan waktu pada appa selama 4 hari untuk menjalankan kembali proyek itu yang sempat tertunda. Dan jika tidak, mereka akan mempermasalahkan kasus ini ke pengadilan"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi eommanya. Dengan sigap, Jongin meraih eommanya kepelukannya.

"Appamu hampir gila, setiap hari dia menelpon relasi yang mungkin mau membantunya. Tapi... tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau membantu hingga akhirnya... Eomma Luhan dengan kebaikan hatinya mau membantu appamu..."

Eomma Jongin terdiam lama. Walau sudah menjelaskannya secara rinci, tetap saja masih ada pertanyaan yang masih menggayuti benak Jongin hingga ia menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Tapi eomma..." ujarnya sedikit meragu, "Kenapa harus menikah?" lirih Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, eomma Luhan tak meminta syarat. Tapi, ia mengajukan permintaan. Ia ingin kau dan Luhan menikah. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Jongin menghela napas berat. Dia mengerti maksud eommanya. Appanya tak mungkin menolak perjodohan itu karena appanya memang berencana menikahkan mereka.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Hidupnya memang sudah terprogram sejak ia lahir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai readers… masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Maafkan Yoonhee yang lagi-lagi telat memposting chapter. Sekali tolong maafin ya? #deepbow

Makasih yang masih menjadi pembaca setia ff super abal-abal yang makin absurd ini. terus semangatin Yoonhee ya supaya tetep ngelanjutin ff ini sampai end.

Okay, sekian dari Yoonhee.

Last, sayonara ^^!


	8. Chapter 8

**Do Kyung Soo**

Cast :

¤ Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja

¤ Kim Jongin as Namja

¤ And the other

Genre : Comedy, romance, hurt, action.

Rate : T

Summary : Ini adalah kisah seorang yeoja SMA yang berandalan, oon dan suka berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menantangnya, bahkan namja sekalipun. Berbuat onar adalah kegemarannya. Si yeoja nakal, Do Kyungsoo.

Disclaimer : Nyong! Ini FF milik author seorang. Asli! Do kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya aku hahaha! #digebukemakd.o

Warning : GS, NC 60+(?) haha becanda. OOC (out of character) so don't bash the chara okay? Don't like don't read. If you don't like GS so go out. No Bash! No Flame!

*Dear SIDERS, tolong hargai karya para author disini. Bila tidak suka, silakan keluar dari ff ini, saya tak memaksa kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan bash karakter ataupun ff ini, jika ingin kritik silakan tapi dengan etika dan bahasa yang santun. Okay? Thank's

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

Jongin tersenyum miris. Hidupnya memang sudah terprogram sejak ia lahir...

Chapter 8

End Of Flashback

Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ia termenung lama. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

Setelah beberapa menit ia diam, akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Aku harus bertanya langsung pada Luhan"

Jongin segera menghampiri motornya. Lalu beranjak pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Batin Luhan berkecamuk. Dia terus memikirkan tentang perjodohan antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

Hingga jam pulang berbunyi, ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya.

"Jongin, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

Luhan terus melamun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari ada seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya dari arah pintu kelas.

Luhan mendesah pelan, menyerah memikirkan permasalahan pelik yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ya!" teriaknya terkejut menyadari tatapan dingin Sehun yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kenapa 'noona'? 'Noona' terkejut dengan kehadiranku eoh?" ujar Sehun sengaja menekankan kata 'noona'.

"Oh, Sehun. Ada apa?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Tidak ada, hanya memastikan keadaan 'noona'ku"

Luhan risih dengan panggilan Sehun untuknya. Terdengar nada yang tidak menyenangkan ketika Sehun mengucapkannya.

"Ehm.. Sehun, bisakah.. Bisakah kau jangan memanggilku begitu. Terdengar aneh"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka dipanggil 'noona' olehku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja, saat kau mengatakannya, terdengar aneh" ucap Luhan semakin lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hmm.." Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana dengan chagi. Kau suka?"

"MWOYA?" kaget Luhan. Tampak rona merah samar menyelubungi pipi mulusnya.

"Hahaha" tawa Sehun.

"Su-sudah. Hen-hentikan tawamu" ujar Luhan gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah serta degupan jantungnya yang diatas normal.

"Aigoo noona, wajahmu merah. Kyeopta"

Luhan semakin salah tingkah. Entah kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat ia salah tingkah dengan jantungnya yang berdegup liar. Namja manapun yang mencoba merayunya takkan pernah berhasil membuat ia seperti ini. Tapi, pengecualian untuk namja albino dihadapannya ini tentunya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang" putus Luhan. Ia segera pergi melewati Sehun. Namun, dengan cepat Sehun mencegat Luhan, "Kenapa buru-buru pulang? Noona tak mau menemaniku bermain eoh?"

Seketika, perasaan Luhan was-was. Bermain? Namja ini tak salah sebutkan?

"Bermain? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Luhan negative thinking.

Sehun menyeringai, "Ya, bermain"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya Baekhyun menunggu di cafe 'EXO'. Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukkan jari lentiknya di meja cafe itu dengan bosan.

"Lama sekali mereka" kesalnya.

"Baek.. Hhh.. Maaf.. Lama.. Hhh.." Chanyeol datang terengah-engah. Tampaknya dia habis berlari.

Chanyeol menyambar minuman Yang Baekhyun pesan, menghabiskannya tanpa sisa. Baru setelahnya ia duduk dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak santai. Dia sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Ya ampun, Chanyeol tidak menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang sudah siap memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Oh, ya ampun" erang Baekhyun frustasi. Percuma ia diam memandang manusia sepertinya.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia sudah menyimpan ponselnya.

Baekhyun diam. Dia kembali menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau masih ingin menunggu yang lain? Sepertinya mereka tidak akan datang"

Demi Tuhan! Dia sungguh tak menyadari Baekhyun yang sedang marah karena menghabiskan minuman favoritnya tanpa meminta izin padanya!

"Oh, Tuhan, bunuh aja Baekhyun, Baekhyun udah gak sanggup lagi didunia ini" ujarnya dramatis.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau kenapa? Kenapa jadi alay begini?"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya marah. Demi Tuhan, sungguh manusia yang tidak peka.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan cafe.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Baekhyun.

"Pulang" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Eh, tidak jadi mencari Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia malah semakin mengencangkan jalannya.

Chanyeol berhasil mendahului Baekhyun.

"Minggir"

"Tidak mau!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ku bilang minggir"

"Ku bilang tidak"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah samping, tapi Chanyeol mengikutinya. Begitu seterusnya.

"YA!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, "Apa mau mu?"

"Tidak ada"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, namun tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan erangan frustasi.

"Arggh" geramnya sambil mengacak rambut brunettenya.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Oh demi Tuhan yang Agung, tolong beritahukan dia bahwa aku sedang KESAL!"

"Kesal? Kenapa kau kesal? Pada siapa? Beritahu aku, biarku beri pelajaran dia"

"Tolong beritahukan kepada orang yang bernama PARK CHAN YEOL bahwa aku sangat kesal padanya karena menghabiskan strawberry milkshake ku tanpa minta izin"

"Kau.. Kesal padaku karena minuman yang kuhabiskan tadi.. Jangan bercanda.. Hahahaha"

Chanyeol tertawa puas. Sungguh lucu ternyata mengerjai gadis manis ini. Dia sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Baekhyun marah.

"Bagus! Sekarang kau tertawa. Lucu sekali ya? Hahaha" Baekhyun melangkah pergi dari sana sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sungguh kekanakan.

Dia terus berjalan hingga suara tawa Chanyeol tak terdengar lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tak mendapati Chanyeol.

"Aishh, jinjja. Dasar tiang listrik idiot"

Baekhyun berbalik, tapi, ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini nona manis? Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi pada tiang listrik idiot ini hm?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sangat pas untuk posisi ciuman.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negative yang sempat melintas dibenaknya.

"Taraa... Strawberry milkshake kesukaanmu.. Kau tak marah lagikan padaku Baekkie?"

Baekhyun meraih kantung plastik yang dibawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Siapa bilang aku memaafkanmu? Tidak akan"

"Oh, jadi permintaan maafku belum diterima" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke lotte world? Kurasa itu harga yang pantas untuk kau bisa memaafkanku"

"Hmm, ide yang bagus. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

"Oke! Let's go!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh?" tanya Luhan ketika dia ditarik paksa naik keatas motor hitam Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku ingin mengajakmu 'bermain'"

Luhan memeluk tubuhnya defensive. "Kau.. Kau mau apa? Jangan macam-macam padaku ya?" ujar Luhan mulai takut. Pikiran buruk mulai menggerayangi otaknya.

Sehun tertawa. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan laju motornya tak mempedulikan teriakan ketakutan Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya. Dalam hati, ia terus memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan.

Setelah sekian lama, Sehun menghentikan laju motornya.

Luhan mengintip takut-takut dan tampak terkejut.

"Turunlah" ujar Sehun.

"Ini..."

"Ya, disinilah aku akan mengajakmu 'bermain'"

"Lotte.. World?" gumamnya.

"Ya, Lotte World. Kenapa?"

Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Betapa malunya ia terhadap Sehun telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Atau mungkin noona ingin ketempat lain? Seperti rumahku? Atau kamarku?"

"Tidaakk" sergah Luhan cepat. Ia segera turun dari motor Sehun lalu menarik lengan namja albino ini semangat, melupakan persepsi buruknya terhadap namja bermarga Oh disampingnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan motornya ditempat latihan Luhan. Biasanya, setiap hari Luhan akan mengunjungi tempat ini.

Dengan langkah terburu, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Ketika melewati pintu itu, dia langsung teringat sesuatu. Iseng, ia mencoba mengintip, siapa tau menemukan seseorang itu.

Bruk...

Jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan itu...

"Kyungsoo!" teriaknya tak sabaran menghampiri tubuh pingsan yeoja itu.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?"

Jongin mengangkat tubuh itu, tak mempedulikan niat awalnya yang ingin mencari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, kita naik roller coster lagi ya?" ujar Baekhyun manja. Mereka baru saja turun dari roller coaster yang pastinya membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Namun, sepertinya tak ada kata lelah untuk gadis eyeliner ini.

"Ya ampun Baek, kita baru saja turun dari situ, tapi sekarang kau mau minta lagi? Aigoo"

"Tapi aku mau oppa, kan seru?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir dengan yeoja ini. Apa ia tak merasa mual dengan setiap guncangan itu. Bahkan Chanyeol saja sudah hampir muntah sekarang.

"Kita naik bianglala saja ya? Sungguh, aku tak sanggup lagi naik itu" jawabnya jujur.

"Ah, oppa tak seru. Baru itu saja sudah tepar. Aku gak jadi deh maafin oppa" rajuk Baekhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau mau naik itu lagi, naiklah. Tapi aku tak ikut, perutku saja masih mual"

"Ck! Baiklah, bianglala"

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. Kajja"

Baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun berhenti.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh, itukan Sehun dan Luhan eonnie?"

Chanyeol ikut memandang kearah penglihatan Baekhyun. Benar saja, tak jauh dari mereka tampak pasangan hunhan yang sedang berjalan bersama kearah bianglala. Tampak Luhan menggandeng lengan Sehun mesra, terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.

Chanyeol segera merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Dia langsung teringat dengan kesakitan Baekhyun yang patah hati tempo hari.

"Lebih baik kita naik roller coaster saja ya?" ajak Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah, dia yang mengajak Baekhyun kesini, tapi malah kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang patah hatinya bukannya bersenang-senang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, "Tapi oppa bilang ingin naik bianglala, kenapa malah jadi roller coaster?"

"Baek, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sudahlah, tak usah kau paksakan"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bicara apa? Sungguh aku tak mengerti"

"Sudahlah Baek, kau tak usah berpura-pura baik-baik saja, atau kau ingin pulang?"

"Shireo! Kita baru saja sampai, masa harus pulang. Ayo kita naik bianglala itu"

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek, disana ada Sehun-"

"Memang kenapa kalau ada Sehun?" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi... Aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih dalam"

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, melihat kesungguhan yang tertera jelas dari sorot mata dan ucapannya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya erat, "Kurasa akan baik-baik saja bila oppa menemaniku" Baekhyun menyentuh dada kirinya, "Dia tidak akan nyeri jika kau berada disampingku oppa, karena.. You're my hero"

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu, melangkah dengan pasti ke arah bianglala itu.

'Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membiasakan cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Nan eodigayo?" gumamnya bingung.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu beralih melihat ke meja nakas disamping kanannya.

"Jongin?" ujarnya ketika mengenali foto yang berada dinakas itu.

"Jadi ini kamarnya Jongin. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Eh?"

Dia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, menyadari ranjang yang ditidurinya ini adalah ranjang namja!

"Ah, sudahlah... Okay Kyungsoo fokus"

Kyungsoo berpikir. Seingatnya, dia tadi ke mesin penjualan minuman soda, lalu kembali ke ruang latihan dance khusus miliknya lalu semuanya gelap. Ya, dia pingsan. Namun, sebelum pingsan, ia melihat dari pantulan kaca didepannya, ada seseorang yang masuk lalu sayup-sayup, ia mendengar orang itu meneriakkan namanya.

Memang, sejak semalam ketika hari berhujan itu, ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya tak enak, kepalanya pusing ditambah dengan pertengkaran dengan appanya dan puncaknya adalah siang ini. Kepalanya berdentam dengan kuat hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, rasa pusing itu sudah berkurang. Ia pun hendak pergi meninggalkan apartement itu.

Dia mencoba membuka pintu, "Terkunci"

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar Jongin dengan lunglai.

"Aku harus menunggunya pulang"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Bau apa ini?" gumamnya mencium aroma bau tak sedap.

Dengan ragu ia mengangkat lengannya keatas, lalu mendekatkan hidungnya ke ketiaknya.

"Wueek"

Ia langsung teringat ketika Jongin menggedongnya.

"Oh tidakk! Dia pasti mencium bau ini"

Wajahnya kembali merona malu mengingat Jongin yang menggendongnya lalu mencium aroma tak sedap menguar dari keteknya.

Ia menutup wajahnya tak sanggup membayangkan betapa malunya ia ketika berjumpa dengannya nanti.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Tunggu dulu? Kyungsoo cemas? Apa aku tidak salah ketik?

"Eh, kenapa aku harus cemas dengan penampilanku? Memangnya dia siapa?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Tapi, rasanya susah sekali untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mulut mungkin bisa bohong tapi hati? #korbaniklanmiesedap

Mandi. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Haruskah aku.." Kyungsoo beranjak ke sebuah pintu yang ada dikamar Jongin itu. Pintu yang ia yakini adalah kamar mandi.

Dengan ragu, ia memutar kenop pintu itu, setengah membukanya, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ketangkap basah?"

Batin berkecamuk, "Ah, mollaseo"

Kyungsoo menutup pintu itu rapat, menguncinya. Perlahan ia, mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan beralih menuju bathup yang seakan memanggilnya.

"Tenang Kyungsoo, cuma sebentar" ujarnya mantap, walau ia tak yakin ini akan berlangsung cepat mengingat ia adalah orang yang betah berlama-lama didalam bathup.

Matanya teralih ke deretan samping kanan bathup. Peralatan mandi itu terjejer rapi hingga ada sebuah barang yang menurutnya tak pantas berada dibarisan itu, "Kenapa ini ada disini?"

Kyungsoo mengambil ipod dan headset yang tergeletak tak berdaya disana, memandangnya tertarik, namun kembali ia taruh ketempat semula.

"Itu milik orang Soo, kau tak boleh mengganggu privacy nya"

Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan dirinya membersihkan dirinya, hingga ia tak tahan untuk tak mengotak-atik isi didalamnya.

"Persetan dengan privacy"

Kyungsoo kembali meraih ipod itu, membuka galeri dan tak menemukan foto apapun. Ia pun beralih kearah video. Ia sedikit ragu membuka aplikasi itu, mengingat Jongin adalah namja yang sedang dalam masa pubertasnya dan tak jarang namja seperti itu menyimpan video -ekhm- yadong dan jangan lupakan fakta Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mesum. Dan tak ia pungkiri, ia juga kadang melihat video 'begituan' walau tak sering.

Kyungsoo membukanya, melihat-lihat video yang ada didalamnya. Ia bernapas lega ketika menyadari tak ada satupun video yang menjurus ke 'begituan'

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa dia EXO-L? Kenapa semua videonya hanya EXO?"

Kyungsoo menggunakan headset itu lalu mulai memutar video yang berjudul 'Call Me Baby'. Walau tak terlalu tau, tapi banyak yeoja yang menggilai boyband itu. Bahkan nama mereka digunakan untuk cafe didekat sekolahnya, mungkin dia penggemar EXO pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia melanjutkan memutar video yang lain, kali ini ia memutar 'Overdose'. Dan terus berlanjut hingga ia lupa dengan janjinya tadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo ditempat tidurnya. Ya, Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo apartementnya.

"Bajunya lembab" ujarnya ketika menyadari baju seragam Kyungsoo yang lembab ketika ia menggendong gadis itu.

Jongin ingin menggantikan pakaian gadis itu layaknya cerita dinovel romance. Namun, apalah daya, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Ia takkan berani berbuat senekat itu apalagi sama yeoja ini. Bisa mati ditempat jika Kyungsoo tau...

Jongin diam menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah yang dirindukannya selama beberapa hari silam hingga kini.

Jongin tersenyum tulus, dia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Ya, dia tak berniat untuk menyangkalnya lagi sekarang.

Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin diucapkannya ketika Kyungsoo sadar, sampai pada akhirnya ia mengingat Luhan.

Seketika, senyumnya luntur ketika mengingat itu. Cinta... Sepertinya dia datang tidak tepat untuk Jongin. Sedikit terlambat hingga Jongin harus menguburnya dalam-dalam sebelum berkembang semakin pesat.

"Eunghh" lenguh Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali dari pikirannya. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan yang belum pasti. Yang terpenting, sekarang dihadapannya ada seorang gadis yang mengajarinya mengenal cinta. Walau tak tahu, apa yang ada dibenak gadis itu tentang dirinya.

Sekali lagi, Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Menyadari betapa polos dan lugu Kyungsoo ini hingga ketika bertemu, pertengkaran tak pernah terelakkan dari keduanya. "Kyungsoo..." gumam Jongin seraya mengelus pelan surai Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm... Jo..nginn..." seakan mendengarnya, Kyungsoo juga membalas gumaman Jongin. Dan jangan lupakan senyumnya ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Jongin mengelus pelan pipi gembilnya. Perlahan, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup pelan dahi Kyungsoo yang sedikit tertutup poni.

Tanpa diduga, Jongin beralih mengecup bibir ranum itu. Menciumnya sangat lembut, takut gerakan yang kasar sedikit saja dapat membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sembuh ya" bisiknya pelan lalu setelahnya beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

Jongin beralih menuju dapur, membuka kulkasnya dan sedikit meringis ketika menyadari hanya ada makanan ringan, minuman soda dan beberapa mie instan.

Dengan terpaksa, ia pergi ke supermarket yang ada dilantai bawah untuk membeli makanan. Biasanya, kulkasnya akan penuh dengan makanan sehat, tapi semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, bibi yang biasa mengurus apartementnya tidak datang beberapa hari belakangan. Jongin sudah berusaha menghubunginya, tapi entah kenapa nomor ponselnya selalu saja tidak aktif.

Jongin membeli beberapa sayuran, buah-buahan, dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya serta minuman berisotonik.

Ketika dirasa cukup, ia segera membayarnya dan kembali ke apartementnya dilantai 12.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun menaiki wahana itu. Sejenak, Sehun meragu, tempat ini terlalu romantis bagi pasangan yang sedang berkencan tentunya. Tapi, ia malah mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memaksa Luhan menceritakan semuanya. Dia menghentikan jalannya tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya bingung, "Waeyo?"

Sehun segera menepis perasaan itu. Ini kesempatannya untuk mengintrogasi Luhan. "Aniyo" ujar Sehun mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan. Mereka segera menaiki bianglala itu.

"Wah.." decak Luhan kagum ketika melihat pemandangan indah dari kaca itu.

Sejenak, Sehun terpana menatap wajah Luhan. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen. Imut sekali~

Sehun berdehem sejenak. Luhan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ujarnya serius.

"Apa?"

"Ini tentang Jongin hyung"

Luhan menegang. Entah kenapa dia jadi takut begini ketika Sehun menanyainya tentang itu.

"Apa.. Yang ingin kau tanyakan? Dan siapa sebenarnya Jongin itu untukmu?"

Luhan sedikit berdehem untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Bagaimana pun juga, pertanyaan itu sering menggayuti benaknya. Setahunya, Jongin itu anak tunggal, dan Jongin tak pernah membicarakan Sehun.

"Sebelumnya aku menjawab, aku ingin kau yang menjawabnya duluan. Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin hyung?"

"Aku dan Jongin sudah berteman sejak lama. Aku mengenalnya karena kedua orang tua kami berteman. Ketika mama berkunjung kerumah Jongin, aku akan selalu diajaknya. Jongin adalah anak yang pendiam. Dia cenderung menutup dirinya pada orang. Awalnya, ia juga begitu terhadapku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai terbuka denganku dan kamipun akrab"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menganggap Jongin sebagi adikku dan begitu pula sebaliknya" 'hingga tanpa sadar, perasaan lebih ini muncul begitu saja' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, hingga Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan sudah mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Sama halnya sepertimu" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang angkat bicara, "Aku dan Jongin hyung sudah berteman sejak lama. Aku menganggapnya sebagai hyung dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, sedikit banyak aku tau sifatnya. Seperti yang sudah noona katakan, dia adalah orang dengan tipe pendiam. Dia takkan membagikan apa yang ia rasakan kepada orang lain"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau benar"

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka hingga akhirnya mereka turun dari bianglala itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah selesai menaiki bianglala itu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangannya erat seakan takut kalau ia tak menggenggamnya, Chanyeol akan langsung kehilangan Baekhyun. Tapi, tampaknya, Baekhyun tak merasa terganggu dengan sikap posesif Chanyeol, terbukti dengan senyumnya yang terus merekah tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Ketika turun, mereka kembali melihat pasangan hunhan. Bedanya, mereka tak seceria tadi. Mereka tampak berjaga jarak. Awalnya hanya 1 meter, namun semakin lama, jarak diantara mereka semakin lebar hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Pasangan ChanBaek saling menatap bingung, seakan berbicara lewat tatapan mereka, 'Mereka kenapa?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke apartementnya. Lalu, membuka pintu kamarnya hendak memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya ketika tak mendapati Kyungsoo diranjangnya.

Jongin kembali keluar kamar, mencarinya kesetiap sudut ruangan.

"Kyungsoo? Kau dimana?" gumamnya ketika tak menemukan Kyungsoo, "Apa kau sudah pergi?" lirihnya kecewa.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya, mencoba mencarinya dikamar.

Jongin membuka lemari pakaiannya, lalu berjongkok ke bawah tempat tidur. Lalu, beralih ke kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"YAAA!"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dia meneguk salivanya gugup.

"Mi..mi..mian"

"KURANG AJAR! DASAR MESUM!"

Kyungsoo segera menutup dadanya yang kelihatan #aww. Tadi dia hendak keluar dari bathup ketika selesai melihat video di ipodnya Jongin. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pintu itu dibuka dan menampilkan kepala Jongin. Oh, betapa malunya ia...

Jongin buru-buru menutup pintu. Entah kenapa, napasnya terengah-engah seperti baru saja berlari. Jongin memegangi dada kiri yang berdegup begitu cepatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin? Seingat Kyungsoo, dia sudah mengunci pintu itu. Tapi kenapa...

"Pintunya... Kuncinya... Rusak... Aku belum sempat memperbaikinya..."

Jawaban Jongin dari balik pintu cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi setidaknya, Jongin bisa mengetuknya dulu sih?

"Tadi, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, memanggilmu. Tapi, tak ada jawaban. Kukira kau sudah pergi" lagi-lagi Jongin menjelaskannya seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, "Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud"

Jongin benar, dia tak bersalah. Salahnya juga karena terlalu lama dikamar mandi dan larut dengan kesibukannya sendiri samapi tak menyadari sang pemilik sudah pulang.

Kyungsoo memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas. 'Bagaimana aku harus keluar?' batinnya bingung.

Pintu itu diketuk sesaat. Kyungsoo segera mengantisipasi. "Soo, ehm baju gantimu kutaruh diranjang. Itu bajuku, mungkin agak kebesaran untukmu, jadi.." ujar Jongin ragu-ragu. Rasa bersalah masih menghantuinya.

"YA!" jawab Kyungsoo masih sedikit kesal bercampur malu.

"Ehm… Baiklah, aku keluar"

Jongin menghela napas lega ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, bayangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup apapun sampai perutnya mendadak membuat Jongin salah tingkah sendiri. (lumayan dapat rejeki bang kkk~)

Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar, "Apa yang kupikirkan." Jongin segera beralih ke westafel mencuci wajahnya hingga sebuah telpon mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya, namun, ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nickhun menyetir mobilnya dengan gusar. Bahkan sejak semalam ia pergi ke kantor, perhatiannya tak sedikitpun bisa beralih ke berkas-berkas itu. Dan bicara masalah rapat, ia bahkan membatalkan rapat pentingnya.

Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Dia tak mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dan semua itu terjadi karena salahnya, akibat kemarahan yang tak jelas sebabnya.

Akibatnya, kini ia hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki.

"YAAA!"

Nickhun langsung banting setir hingga mobilnya menabrak trotoar.

Dia langsung bergegas keluar menghampiri yeoja yang hampir ditabraknya. Yeoja itu berjongkok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" panik Nickhun.

Banyak warga yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengerubungi mereka.

Yeoja itu menggeleng lemah, "Aniyo" ujarnya dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

Keduanya membelalakkan mata. Rasanya waktu seperti berhenti berputar sejenak.

"Fany?" pekiknya pelan tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hai reader, ketemu lagi sama Yoonhee #tebarbungakamboja

Gimana reader dengan chap ini? Udah lumayan panjangkan? Trus ada kaisoo moment tuh *tunjuk atas* plus Chanbaek and Hunhan.

Maaf ya chapter sebelumnya pendek dan ngegantung, *sebenarnya memang sengaja sih* dan Kyungsoonya gak muncul, dianya lagi sibuk ngurus aku yang lagi sakit -efek jomblo- #abaikan

Udah ah, segitu aja cuap-cuap gaje Yoonhee…

Terima kasih buat yang udah nge review, fav and follow ff ini, walau sebenarnya aku sedih makin banyak reader yang kabur #nagisgulingguling# Udah baby #dipelukkai# tapi gak papa deh, aku tetep senang bagi reader yang masih berbaik hati menunggu ff ini -loh kok jadi curcol-

Last, Sayonara ^_^ v!


End file.
